Dark as Knight
by MJstoriesandpoetry
Summary: A veces, el final feliz de uno puede ser la pesadilla de los demás. Huyendo por la libertad de sus padres, Emma se embarca en un oscuro viaje con la Reina Malvada en retribución contra el Reino Blanco. Mientras se preparan para enfrentar los peligros de la venganza y el conflicto, ¿juntas encontrarán su felicidad para siempre? AU G!P Emma [Traducción autorizada por Monster Galore]
1. Chapter 1

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

La fascinación de Emma con la Reina Malvada siempre había sido un punto doloroso para Snow White y el Rey David; dado su pasado con la reina de cabello oscuro. Desde que Emma tenía la edad suficiente para caminar y hablar, había sido una niña muy curiosa, casi demasiada curiosa por su propio bien y eso preocupaba a Snow white y a Charming. Los llevó hasta la pared lo audaz que era, incluso decidieron asignarle un caballero personal para mantenerla a salvo de sus enemigos y de ella misma, para disgusto de la joven princesa. No ayudaba que Emma también fuera muy diferente de otras niñas; aunque era un secreto bien guardado entre la familia real.

Se aseguraron de mantener a Emma en sus estudios con sus tutores...y mantenerla a raya con el tema de la Reina Malvada a lo largo de los años se ha vuelto más difícil a medida que crecía. Emma comenzó a alejarse más y más de sus deberes de princesa. Quería viajar y conocer gente nueva dentro del bosque encantado y tal vez, si era posible, viajar a otros mundos. Ella no quería vivir en un reino...al menos no un reino donde se sintiera incómoda. Sabía que las criadas susurraban a sus espaldas y desaprobaban sus hábitos varoniles y llamaban tontos a sus sueños, a menudo afirmando que cualquier joven mataría para estar en su lugar; el producto de amor verdadero. Emma se burlaba del amor verdadero a veces, su madre se lo contaba cada vez que podía...diciéndole a Emma cómo ser una dama, que ser una viajera y jugar con armas no era una forma de vivir para una princesa porque era demasiado peligroso. Todo era bastante hipócrita viniendo de Snow White, pero Emma nunca dijo a la reina a la cara.

Nadie parecía entender que a Emma no le importaba ser una princesa o ser el producto del amor verdadero, nada de eso le importaba. Todo lo que quería era ver el mundo, y tal vez encontrar el amor propio...como lo hicieron sus padres, y la frustraba en extremo que sus padres no quisieran que ella explorara el mundo porque era demasiado peligroso...porque ella podría ser asesinada o alguna excusa u otra. En cambio, la mantuvieron dentro de los muros del reino...invitando a pretendientes potenciales, seleccionando sus pretendientes, no ella.

Y Emma rechazó a todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta tres días antes de cumplir 18 años, después de la cena, cuando descubrió que la opción ya no era suya, que sus padres iban a decidir por ella.

_Emma salió del comedor poco después de Snow White y el Príncipe Charming. Sabiendo que se retirarían a su estudio compartido como siempre. Ella los siguió en silencio poco después, para poder hablar con ellos y darles una buena noche. Para sorpresa de Emma, vio que la gran puerta de roble estaba ligeramente entreabierta y que la luz de la chimenea brillaba en el pasillo. Esto era muy inusual, ya que sus padres siempre cerraban esa puerta mientras estaban en una de sus habitaciones privadas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar, escuchó que sus dos padres susurraban su nombre. Esto despertó el interés de Emma, por lo que en lugar de interrumpir su conversación, bajó su puño flojo y se acercó a la sombra proyectada por la puerta para que no solo pudiera escuchar mejor, sino también evitar ser atrapada por uno de los guardias del palacio que podrían estar pasando durante sus rondas nocturnas._

_El tono en la voz de Snow parecía frenético. —David, si no hacemos algo rápidamente, podemos perder el reino por la pobreza...Casar a Emma con el Príncipe Neal es la mejor decisión que podemos tomar para nuestro reino._

—_¿Qué pasa con Emma? —El hombre realmente se preocupaba por su hija, pero estaba aún más influenciado por las demandas de su esposa que las necesidades y deseos de su única hija. Era casi como si le tuviera miedo a Snow, y la regla por su puño de hierro. Sin embargo, esto solo se vio a puertas cerradas, ya que los Reales tenían una imagen que mantener, y Snow era muy dulce y dócil a la vista del público, y Charming también era...bueno, él era encantador. Emma se estaba volviendo cada vez menos ciega a las mentiras que le habían enseñado a medida que crecía y se hacía más madura._

_Snow White suspiró profundamente mientras miraba fijamente las llamas de la gran chimenea. La pareja conversó ante el fuego en sus sillas gemelas con una pequeña mesa con bandejas entre ellos que contenía sus tazas nocturnos y fruta fresca. Verdaderamente una imagen de perfección. Después de decidir qué decir, una reina Snow claramente agitada dejó entrar a su esposo. —Hemos sido demasiado indulgentes con su encanto... Dejándola ignorar sus deberes de princesa durante tanto tiempo... A veces realmente creo que olvida quién es y de dónde viene. ¡Sinceramente! Creo que si la dejamos ir, ella se convertiría en un salvaje! —Emma hizo una mueca cuando su madre escupió 'salvaje'... ¿Realmente su madre pensaba tan bajo de ella? Todo lo que quería hacer era divertirse y hacerlos sentir orgullosos de todo lo que podía hacer, bueno si le permitían aprender a hacer esas cosas en primer lugar. Tantas veces Snow había tenido que recordarle a Emma que ella era una princesa, y que debería olvidar sus tontas aspiraciones y hacer para lo que fue preparada...para ser una Reina._

—_¿Crees que ella será feliz? ¿Feliz con este Príncipe Neal?_

—_Por el bien del reino y sus personas ... Ella tendrá que serlo._

—_¿Y...les dijiste sobre ella...? —El se fue apagando. Nunca llegó a un acuerdo con su única hija siendo tan diferente._

_Snow apartó ligeramente la cabeza de él.—No...no lo hice. Y no vamos a hacerlo. Arruinará todo y destruirá este reino más rápido de lo que la pobreza podría.—Emma sintió que su corazón se rompía aún más ante las palabras de su madre. Era como si la estuviera abofeteando físicamente con cada palabra. Emma nunca supo que sus padres estaban avergonzados de ella, siempre pensó que estaban tan paranoicos por la Reina Malvada, pero ahora Emma realmente estaba entendiendo la verdad. Simplemente estaban avergonzados de ella._

—_¡Pero Snow! Cuando descubren que Emma es...bueno...no normal, ellos..._

—_¡No haran nada David! ¡No harán nada en absoluto!_

—_¿Qué? Qué quieres decir? —Estaba confundido, ya que estaba seguro de que ningún hombre dormiría con otro hombre...o...una mujer que era parte hombre._

—_¡El Príncipe Neal IV fue engañado para casarse con una bella princesa que resulta ser en parte hombre! —Snow sonrió con tristeza.—Estarán demasiado avergonzados de haber sido vencidos, cuando llegue el momento de consumar el matrimonio, tendrán que guardar la cara y guardar el secreto; de lo contrario, corre el riesgo de avergonzarse de los reinos y reinos vecinos de toda la tierra. Nadie quiere admitir que son tontos. El Príncipe Neal puede enfrentarse a consortes cuando desee ser complacido. Su matrimonio con Emma será solo de nombre. Es la única forma en que podemos ganar Charming. Si hubiera otra forma...lo haríamos, pero tenemos que pensar en nuestro reino._

_David suspiró, no le gustó...quería que su hija experimentará el Amor Verdadero como él y Snow, pero su Reina tenía razón, su reino estaba en problemas y su hija era la única que podía sacarlos del mundo. estaban en lío.—Tienes razón, Snow. Mañana ella y el Príncipe Neal almorzarán juntos y procederemos desde allí...Y rezaremos a cualquier Dios que escuche, que se lleven bien._

—_No importa...Ya hemos aceptado la invitación. Si el Rey Neal Tercero tiene el precio correcto...se casarán el día 18 de Emma._

_Emma contuvo el aliento, no podía creer que sus padres realmente le hicieran esto. Los principales predicadores del Amor Verdadero, dispuestos a casar a su hija con un hombre extraño. ¿Y para qué? ¿Dinero? ¿Salvación? ¿Codicia? ¿Reputación? Lo que sea que fuera...Emma no quería ser parte de eso y estaba decidida a enviarlo corriendo de regreso a su reino como todos los demás. Como ya no deseaba despedir a sus padres, Emma se fue en silencio y fue a su habitación._

_El sueño no fue fácil para la princesa esa noche. Emma había terminado con las mentiras. Si sus propios padres no la protegerán, es hora de que lo haga ella misma. La confianza era algo que ella había dado libremente al crecer, pero ya no. Ella ya no sería el peón de nadie. Y así, sus paredes comenzaron a subir. ¿Amor verdadero? ¿Familia? ¿Qué eran realmente? Pensó mientras miraba el techo, aunque estaba oscuro. Su corazón había comenzado a endurecerse y sabía que este era un día crucial en su vida._

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

Al día siguiente, Snow se aseguró de quedarse al lado de su hija desde el amanecer para asegurarse de que la princesa rubia llegará a almorzar a tiempo y limpia. Incluso eligió su vestido para el día, no es que Emma realmente se preocupara por la molesta presencia de su madre o por intentar hablar sin saber que su hija estaba al tanto de sus planes, a pesar de que Snow no mencionó nada de sus invitados a la hora del almuerzo. Emma permitió que su madre flotara, no se quejó ni dio actitud. Ella simplemente estaba allí, y eso puso nerviosa a Snow White y le dio un poco de esperanza.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Emma estaba preparada para ver otra cara hermosa cuando entró en el comedor detrás del gran Snow White, pero nada podía prepararla para el campesino que vestía ropas reales. Casi tropezó con sus pies al hombre parado cerca de la pequeña mesa de almuerzo hecha para dos. Ambos padres esperaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, apuntando a Emma como si tratara de decirle mentalmente que se veía hermosa hoy...y tal vez Charming se sintió aliviado de que estuviera limpia y no oliera como si hubiera estado en los establos todo el día.

El Rey Neal, el tercero, se aclaró la garganta mientras sus ojos pequeños y brillantes recorrían el cuerpo de Emma con un hambre apenas disimulada. Ella se sintió violada por sus ojos.—Wow...debo ver a Charming...tu pequeña hija es aún más hermosa en persona.

Snow sonrió y le dio un codazo suave a Emma, que salió de sus pensamientos y se sumergió un poco.—Oh, gracias, alteza.

—Emma, este es el Príncipe Neal VI...vas a almorzar con él durante la próxima hora. Sé amable, ¿de acuerdo?

Emma sonrió dulcemente, casi demasiado dulcemente, a su madre.—Por supuesto madre. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

Snow White abrazó a su hija con una sonrisa orgullosa.—Esa es mi niña. Los veremos a todos en aproximadamente una hora.

Charming y Snow White lideraron al Rey Neal III fuera del comedor y dejaron al Príncipe y la Princesa solos. El Príncipe Neal sacó la silla e hizo un gesto a Emma para que se sentara, pero Emma simplemente sacó la silla más cercana a ella y se sentó sin decir una palabra que desconcertó al Príncipe mayor, pero él no dijo nada y se sentó también. El silencio entre los dos era incómodo y se estaba estirando mientras Emma arreglaba su plato de fruta observando al hombre...la bestia sentada al otro lado de la mesa. Parecía que no se había afeitado en años, lo menos que podía hacer era incluso su cabello y barba...y Emma podía oler algo proveniente de su persona; no era repugnante, pero tampoco era agradable, era algo con lo que prefería no acostarse...o tocar.

El príncipe Neal se aclaró la garganta.—Entonces Emma...

—Princesa Emma.—Emma sonrió para sí misma, no necesariamente le gustaba el título, pero siempre hacía una excepción cuando sus padres la colocaban en estas situaciones particulares.

El Príncipe Neal frunció el ceño un poco.—¿Realmente hay necesidad de formalidades, Emma? Nos casaremos el día 18 de tu nombre.

Emma se metió una uva en la boca.—Si a mis padres les gusta el precio de tu padre.

Neal sonrió.—Oh, veo que no has oído, ¿verdad Emma?

—¿Escuchaste qué? —Ella sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que salió de su boca después, esa sonrisa tenía demasiado triunfo.

—Nuestros padres llegaron a un acuerdo esta mañana, nuestra boda será dentro de dos días. Así que si fuera tu princesa...no pelearía tanto. Seré gentil tu primera vez.

Emma se burló al tratar de ocultar su ira hacia sus padres y la sorpresa al descubrir que su plan de librar a este ogro de hombre era contraproducente.—Por favor, no te tocaría aunque fuera para incendiarte.

El Príncipe Neal se detuvo a mitad de la masticación y entrecerró los ojos.—Te importará tu lengua conmigo, niña. Voy a ser tu futuro esposo...respétame y me aseguraré de que no quieras nada.—Se inclinó hacia delante y Emma se echó hacia atrás.—Enfadame y me aseguraré de que nunca veas la luz del día y no seré gentil...¿Entiendes?

Emma se mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza que casi sangra pero asintió y sonrió cortésmente, —Sí, entiendo. Mis disculpas, Príncipe Neal.

Sonriendo, sintiendo el control de nuevo a su favor, el Príncipe Neal dirigió su conversación durante toda la hora si alguien lo llamara así. Emma apenas prestaba atención, pero sonreía y tarareaba en los momentos apropiados. Era la peor hora de la vida de Emma y, aunque los despreciaba, se sintió aliviada de ver a su madre y su padre entrar al comedor. Fingiendo rápidamente una enfermedad por comer demasiado, se excusó pero no sin antes sonreír en dirección a Neal antes de irse.

Una vez que Emma estuvo segura de que estaba fuera de su vista, recogió la parte delantera de su vestido de verano azul real y corrió por el pasillo hacia sus aposentos ignorando las miradas de desaprobación de las doncellas que pasaban y los caballeros. Llegó a las habitaciones de su cama y casi físicamente echó a sus doncellas.

Casi rompió el vestido en pedazos tratando de quitárselo y lo dejó en el suelo. Estaba tan molesta que lloraba, lloraba ardiente y estaba parada en su balcón mirando hacia la hermosa tierra encantada. Sus padres finalmente habian demostrado que realmente no tenían ningún respeto por cómo se sentía, por lo que quería...todo se trataba de ellos y su precioso reino.

Emma se inclinó y vio el pueblo cerca del palacio y vio a los granjeros y los vendedores trabajando, hablando...riendo y peleando. Ella quería estar allí, quería hacer amigos de verdad...tener una conversación real y honesta. Ella quería una vida real, una vida hecha de sus propias decisiones...no de otra persona para su propio beneficio. Emma miró hacia el bosque una vez más y se decidió. Ella iba a huir y nunca mirar hacia atrás.

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

Snow White entró en la habitación de su hija alrededor de la cena, con una bandeja de sopa y pan. Vio a su hija acostada en medio de su cama profundamente dormida con las puertas del balcón abiertas y la chimenea crepitando en silencio al otro lado de la habitación. Snow sonrió y dejó la bandeja suavemente sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama, quitando los mechones rubios de la cara de su hija.

Emma abrió lentamente los ojos, fingiendo un bostezo con unos parpadeos cansados.—¿Madre? —Ella despreciaba llamar a esta mujer su madre después de su traición, una verdadera madre amorosa nunca obligaría a su hija a hacer algo que no quería hacer...no por su propia codicia. Una verdadera madre amaría a su hijo por todos sus defectos y diferencias.

Snow le sonrió a Emma, .—Hola cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?

Emma se encogió de hombros.—Me siento un poco lenta, no arruine nada, ¿verdad?

Snow se rió suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.—No Emma, lo hiciste maravillosamente...el Príncipe Neal dijo que ustedes dos tenían una conexión instantánea.

Emma sonrió, esperando que pareciera convincente y no retratará el asco que sentía por toda la situación.—Si.

—Sé que es un amor inesperado, pero estás haciendo una gran cosa por tu reino. Salvando a tu gente de la pobreza y asegurándote de que tu padre y yo nos quedemos en la riqueza y la comodidad.

Eso fue casi suficiente para hacer que Emma reaccionara, pero ella simplemente fingió otro bostezo.—Estoy cansada madre. ¿Puedo descansar ahora? Estoy segura de que mejoraré en la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Snow White asintió, deslizándose de la cama y poniéndose de pie.—Por supuesto, si te despiertas más tarde...aquí hay sopa y pan para ti. Buenas noches, Emma.

—Buenas noches madre.

Emma escuchó con atención el clic audible de la puerta que se cerraba y rápidamente se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia su armario. Se puso la bata, se puso una pequeña bolsa de viaje sobre el hombro y salió en silencio de su habitación. Ella conocía una escalera trasera que siempre usaba cuando era una niña para alejarse de su molesto guardia personal por un tiempo. Conducía directamente a los establos que estaban al lado del cobertizo para los caballeros. Emma estaba asustada y más de una vez pensó en darse la vuelta y volver a la cama, pero la idea de compartir una cama con el Príncipe Neal por el resto de sus días casi la hizo correr hacia las colinas gritando.

Cuando Emma salió a la calle, inmediatamente estaba temblando por el frío aire nocturno a pesar de que ya era verano. Apenas estaba vestida para salir tan tarde, pero no importa que...respiró hondo y corrió a través del pequeño claro y entró en los establos antes de ser vista por uno de los guardias nocturnos. Ella fue a su corcel favorito; Midnight. Midnight estaba más que feliz con su cuidador y ella vino con una manzana que él tomó agradecido a pesar de que ya había comido. Aparte de su nombre, Midnight era un semental blanco...tan blanco como la nieve. Emma no lo ensilló pero dejó caer su bolso en el establo.

—Volveré, y luego podremos irnos de este maldito reino para siempre.—Emma besó la cara del caballo rápidamente antes de salir corriendo al cobertizo de caballeros. Afortunadamente para ella, nunca estaba cerrada porque los barracones de los caballeros estaban justo al lado y se suponía que alguien debía estar vigilando el cobertizo durante todo el día...pero nadie estaba, así que Emma pudo entrar...tan pronto como ella entró cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se sorprendió por los gritos desde afuera de la puerta.

—¡La princesa está desaparecida! ¡Levanta esos traseros de manteca, los miembros de la realeza están haciendo un aquelarre!

—¿Fue la Reina Malvada? —Otro hombre preguntó literalmente a centímetros de la puerta del cobertizo donde Emma estaba presionada, por miedo.

—¡No lo dudaría amigo! ¡Vamos!

Escuchó sus fuertes pasos corriendo en dirección opuesta hacia el castillo. Emma escuchó más gritos y carreras, por lo que rápidamente se recuperó, apenas, y miró a través de sus opciones de ropa...todo parecía tan pesado, sabía que no podría cargar todo ese peso en su cuerpo si planeaba hacer un rápido escapada...ella necesitaba algo más ligero. Se aventuró más en el cobertizo y vio algo apropiado a pesar de la poca iluminación. Emma estudió la armadura de cuero por un momento, luego comenzó a desnudarse.

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

El poderoso semental blanco se detuvo lentamente en la entrada y salida fuertemente custodiada del reino. Los guardias miraron a la figura oscura que montaba a la poderosa bestia, este hombre llevaba pantalones ajustados de cuero con botas de montar tan delgadas que pensaron que se fusionaba con los pantalones de cuero que llevaba. Su armadura era mejor que la de ellos y negra como la noche, hecha de cuero grueso de solo el mejor cocodrilo de la tierra con anillos de plata en los costados y cierres en el medio y un chaleco con capucha tan fino que estaban seguros de que no provenía de su Reino. Esta persona estaba vestida finamente y con cuchillos y una espada a su lado, aunque su rostro estaba oculto por la capucha.

No lo cuestionaron porque no tenía pasajero y no parecía una amenaza, así que lo dejaron pasar sin pensarlo.

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

Lord Iron Hans entró en el cobertizo de caballeros con su antorcha, se dirigió hacia la parte posterior y colocó su antorcha en la ranura de la pared detrás de él. Se giró para vestirse para ayudar a buscar a la princesa, pero se detuvo en seco, su armadura de elfo había desaparecido...todo lo que quedaba eran sus calzoncillos y sus petos.

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

Habian pasado dos semanas enteras desde que la Princesa Emma del Reino Blanco desapareció sin siquiera una nota o incluso un rastro de sangre. Las pistas de su vestido de noche que llevaba en el cobertizo de los caballeros y su corcel perdido eran las únicas pistas sobre el paradero de la princesa, o una idea. Snow White y Charming habían enviado numerosos grupos de búsqueda a la mañana siguiente, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar a Emma. La joven princesa estaba segura de que la querían a tiempo para la boda y no por su seguridad real. A través de algunas aldeas vecinas, aún manteniendo su identidad en secreto, escuchó que el reino blanco intentó enviar una partida de búsqueda secreta al palacio de la Reina Malvada y todas las cabezas de los caballeros regresaron en cajas en sus caballos.

Emma no estaba segura de cómo estaba sobreviviendo, pero lo estaba, viajó lejos del castillo blanco hasta la medianoche. Emma no quería arriesgarse a que su madre la encontrara a ella ni a nadie más. Sabía que si alguien se enteraba de su paradero y volvía a Snow...no terminaría bien, especialmente porque todavía no sabía cómo defenderse.

Cuatro noches de verano más tarde, Emma llegó a un pueblo justo antes de las montañas y el pasadizo que dejaba el bosque encantado. Era un pueblo pequeño, solo consistía en unas pocas casas, un salón y una herrería. Emma se deslizó lentamente de su corcel y guió al animal tranquilo por las calles de la ciudad aparentemente abandonada. Si no fuera por el humo proveniente de la herrería...ella habría seguido su camino. Ató las riendas de Midnight al poste de enganche fuera de la tienda y subió lentamente las escaleras...la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, así que acaba de entrar. Oyó el tintineo rítmico de un pesado martillo golpeando el hierro caliente y se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que entraba en la tienda. Estaba oscuro y un poco húmedo, pero encontró el camino fácilmente.

Emma se detuvo cuando vio a un hombre parado cerca de un pozo de fuego, y aunque no podía verlo tan bien, se dio cuenta de que estaba bien formado y medía un pie y medio más alto que ella. El fuego iluminó su largo cabello plateado que estaba recogido en una cola de caballo detrás de su cabeza y ella pudo ver que estaba sudado y sucio, como si no se hubiera bañado en días. Aunque Emma no estaba enfocada en eso ... estaba mirando todo el metal que colgaba de las paredes, diferentes armas que fueron diseñadas de manera única y tan finas que uno podía cortar su dedo simplemente probando cuán afilada era la cuchilla.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi ciudad?

La voz del hombre era tan profunda y tan áspera que sorprendió tanto a Emma que dio medio paso atrás. Lentamente se bajó la capucha, pero los brillantes ojos negros del hombre mostraban indiferencia, estaba esperando una respuesta y Emma notó el martillo en su mano con cautela.—N...no quiero ningún problema señor...busco refugio por algunas noches.—No dijo nada, solo siguió mirando a Emma. —Tengo oro, ¿puedo pagar quién está a cargo?

El hombre gruñó.—Esta es mi ciudad, nina. Vivo aquí...todos están muertos.

Emma tragó saliva, sabía que debería haber corrido entonces, pero no quería hacerlo. Esto era lo que ella quería, conocer la fría verdad del mundo...no el mundo en el que sus padres intentaban forzarla, el mundo de las mentiras.—¿Los...los mataste?

—Con mis propias manos.

Emma parpadeó. No esperaba que él dijera que sí...casi esperaba que él dijera algo sobre una plaga o vivir en las montañas no tenía medios. Pero...este hombre acababa de admitir que había matado a un pueblo entero lleno de gente y ella todavía estaba parada allí por miedo o por sorpresa...posiblemente ambos.

Dio un paso más cerca de ella, apretando el martillo con más fuerza en su mano carnosa.—Tu oro es inútil para mí, niña, mejor vete antes de que también te mate.

Emma dio un paso atrás esta vez, pero no estaba gritando por las colinas como debería haber estado...como si su madre también la hubiera querido. Emma quería demostrarle a su madre, a su padre y a sí misma que podía sobrevivir en este mundo. —No tengo a dónde ir...puedo... puedo hacer un intercambio contigo?

El hombre la miró fijamente, y Emma sintió que la miraba tan profundamente en su alma que podía sacarla de su cuerpo con un solo pensamiento. —Ya te escapaste...¿no eres chica? —Emma asintió, sorprendida de que adivinara su estado de frente. Solo esperaba que él estuviera lo suficientemente aislado como para no saber quién era exactamente, aunque él dijo que el oro no le servía, así que pensó que no importaba si él lo hacía o no. Dio un paso más cerca de ella y Emma se congeló, sonrió mostrando sus podridos dientes negros. —Dame la espada...

Emma se estremeció y rápidamente desenvainó su espada haciéndolo recostarse ligeramente mientras casi le cortaba la mitad de la cara. Ella dejó caer el objeto ofensivo rápidamente, levantando sus manos. —¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Parecía más divertido que molesto mientras bajaba el martillo y levantaba la espada estudiándola.—Pronto estarás muerta, niña. Vete.

—¿No me vas a matar?

—No, el bosque te atrapará.

Emma tragó saliva, había descubierto esa parte hace un tiempo...especialmente con el invierno a la vuelta de la esquina. Había solo una cantidad de oro que podía llevar y tenía poca o ninguna habilidad para sobrevivir.

—¿Qué...qué querrías si yo...te pidiera que me enseñes...a sobrevivir?

El herrero apartó la mirada de la espada y miró a Emma con esos ojos oscuros una vez más, haciéndola temblar y no ser buena. —Esta tierra no es pura niña...no estás muerta porque tienes algo que quiere.

Emma parpadeó de nuevo.—¿Qué...qué?

—Tu pureza.

—¿Q...qué?

Sacó una daga de detrás de su espalda.—Tu sangre, niña. Esta es la tierra del hombre muerto...no puedes tomarla sin un precio. Me entregué a ella hace mucho tiempo...Hago lo que me pide. Quieres algo de mí… le pagas la tierra.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes tres días.

Emma lo miró confundida, bordeando lentamente el horror cuando se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que este hombre estaba implicando. A cambio de su entrenamiento, tuvo que dejar que algo...la tierra...le quitará parte de su alma, quería preguntar qué le pasaría si no decidía en tres días, pero lo pensó mejor. Ella nunca quiso vivir la vida de la realeza, al menos no como una princesa, pero ¿realmente quería sacrificar algo tan precioso como el bien de su corazón por algo que no estaba segura de necesitar? ¿Tomar tal riesgo? Ella negó con la cabeza al herrero, sus ojos verdes brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas.—No puedo.

El herrero se rió de todo corazón.—Entonces vete, niña.

Emma salió rápidamente de la herrería y respiró hondo tan pronto como estuvo afuera. Vio a Midnight mirándola con sus grandes ojos marrones. Emma miró hacia otro lado y hacia el cielo oscuro, quería volar de este pequeño pueblo lo más rápido que podía, pero estaba demasiado oscuro y no le gustaba viajar por la noche indefensa. Así que dejó Midnight en el único puesto en la calle, frente a la herrería y entró en el salón. Estaba oscuro y polvoriento, y usó cualquier luz que le quedara para hacer una cama cómoda de una de las mesas y se durmió rápidamente agarrando la empuñadura de una pequeña daga debajo de su chaleco con capucha.

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

Habian pasado dos días desde que Emma llegó a la ciudad, no había visto al herrero en lo absoluto, pero podía escucharlo trabajando al otro lado de la calle, la consoló...saber dónde estaba en todo momento mientras estaba sentada en el salón, bebiendo ron. Dejó un mal sabor de boca pero era todo lo que había que beber...no tenía más agua y ya no sabía dónde encontrarla. Pensó en sus padres, preguntándose qué estarían haciendo ahora...si todavía la estaban buscando. Esperaba que lo fueran, esperaba que desperdiciaran sus preciosos recursos buscándola. Se rió para sí misma, pensando que si prendía fuego al reino blanco si sus padres finalmente entendieran lo infeliz que estaba en ese palacio y con ellos. Se preguntó si las cosas habrían resultado de otra manera si la hubieran dejado ser el espíritu libre que obviamente era. En el fondo, lo dudaba. Sus padres eran demasiado paranoicos, demasiado obsesionados con la Reina Malvada. Demasiado involucrados con esa prolongada rivalidad para ver el daño que estaban haciendo a su palacio y a su propia hija al no ponerla en primer lugar.

El fuerte tintineo trajo a Emma de vuelta de sus pensamientos menos benevolentes. Terminó el vaso de ron y salió. Vio la medianoche allí, moviendo la cola de vez en cuando...y también notó lo débil que Midnight estaba empezando a verse. Podía sentir lo cansado que estaba su corcel, las comidas fugaces y las carreras difíciles no eran saludables para el caballo que conocía, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto cuidarlo lo mejor que podía.

Emma pasó lentamente al gran animal y entró de nuevo en la herrería, luciendo más segura de lo que se sentía. La joven de 18 años se detuvo cuando encontró al herrero nuevamente, él estaba exactamente donde estaba cuando lo encontró la primera vez.

—¿Mi pureza por el conocimiento correcto? —Él asintió con la cabeza.—Trato.

El herrero sonrió y dejó caer el martillo en el suelo con un ruido sordo y sacó la pequeña daga ligeramente curva del bloque de hierro. No dijo nada mientras caminaba hacia Emma y para el crédito de las jóvenes rubias, ella se mantuvo firme hasta que el hombre gigante estuvo a unos centímetros de ella. Le dio la vuelta a la daga y le ofreció la empuñadura. —Corta tu mano derecha, niña, y luego entierra tu mano en la tierra.

Emma tragó saliva y miró la empuñadura antes de sacar la daga de la mano sucia del hombre y giró sobre sus talones para salir afuera donde la esperaba Midnight, con el herrero cerca de sus talones. Emma no pudo apartar las lágrimas que estaba a punto de retroceder, pero se recordó a sí misma que esta era su decisión y que quería vivir solo de sus decisiones y de nadie más.

Bajó del porche del herrero y miró su palma abierta, libre de imperfecciones, de su mano derecha. Presionó la daga hacia abajo y cerró el puño alrededor. Emma cerró los ojos y vio a sus padres desaprobar rostros a través de un ojo...y vio libertad en el otro.

—Te mostraré una salvaje, Madre.—Emma liberó la cuchilla de la primera, se agachó rápidamente y enterró la mano en su tierra suave, húmeda y fresca. Se sintió tonta después de que no pasó nada, pero luego sintió una mano en lo profundo de su alma. Podía sentirlo fantasma debajo de la superficie de su piel, fluyendo en su torrente sanguíneo y tragándose todo; de repente todo terminó y Emma estaba tendida en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento que le fue robada, sintió algo en la boca del estómago pero no sintió nada diferente. El herrero bajó y tiró de Emma de un tirón. Estaba nerviosa al verlo sonriéndole.—Eres la primera en sobrevivir chica...

Emma parpadeó.—¿E-esperabas que muriera?

El hombre mugriento se encogió de hombros.—Descansa, niña, tu entrenamiento comienza al amanecer. No intentes irte...te quedas atascada hasta que diga que puedes irte.

Volvió a su tienda, dejando a Emma y su corcel solos afuera.

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

La Reina Malvada se sentó en su trono inclinada hacia un lado con las piernas cruzadas, las manos juntas en su regazo mientras se apoyaba en su codo. Parecía absolutamente aburrida hasta la muerte, pero por dentro la mujer malvada estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida al ver a Snow White, su mayor adversaria, derrumbándose frente a ella por miedo, ira y desesperación.

—Bien, bien, quién hubiera pensado que Snow White estaría en mi puerta rogando por mi ayuda.

Snow se secó las lágrimas y miró a la Reina Malvada que la miraba como si fuera una mera cucaracha debajo de sus botas y no como si fuera otra Reina.—¡No estoy rogando, estoy exigiendo que me ayudes a buscar a mi hija! ¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer!

Regina levantó una ceja delicada, casi riéndose de la reina angustiada que tenía delante.—¿Lo menos que puedo hacer en lugar de qué?

—Si no nos ayudas, mi marido y parte de nuestro ejército destrozaran tu reino buscándola si no ayudas.

_Siempre la perra justiciera_. Los labios rojos se levantaron cuando Regina se levantó de su trono.—¿Te refieres a este ejército?

Ella chasqueó los dedos y tan pronto como lo hizo, las puertas dobles detrás de Snow White se abrieron de golpe y su esposo fue empujado con tanta fuerza que perdió el equilibrio y tropezó al suelo junto con los miembros restantes de su "ejército" eran seis. Snow White vio toda la sangre que cubría la cara y la armadura de su esposo y corrió hacia él para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y que la sangre no era suya.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien.—Aseguró, permitiéndole ayudarlo a ponerse de pie aunque él sí favoreció su pierna izquierda.—¿Ella estuvo de acuerdo en ayudar?

Regina quería vomitar ante la patética vista que tenía delante, por supuesto que serían víctimas y la culparían primero. Culpar a la Reina Malvada por la desaparición de sus hijas.—No, querido Charming, no estuve de acuerdo en ayudarte a encontrar a tu hija, y no, ella no se está pudriendo en mis mazmorras.

Snow White hizo todo lo posible para no mirar a la mujer, pero Regina lo estaba haciendo difícil.—Solo quiero a mi hija de regreso.

La Reina Malvada se encogió de hombros.—Quizás Rumpelstiltskin...

—¡No! —Charming gritó, cojeando junto a su esposa.—No, no le pediremos a ese monstruo por su ayuda, su ayuda tiene un precio.

Regina sonrió maliciosamente.—¿Un precio que no estás dispuesto a pagar, ni siquiera por tu hija? Hm. No me sorprende que ella se escapara entonces.

Snow White se erizó ligeramente ante ese comentario y entrecerró los ojos hacia la mujer oscura que tenía delante.—¿Cómo sabes que se escapó, Regina?

—Bueno, querida, no era ningún secreto que estabas forzando su mano a ese terrible Príncipe Neal. Yo también huiría.

—Estuvieron bien Regina, no sabes nada al respecto.

—¿Y tu lo haces?

—Suficiente, Snow, vámonos. Ella no tiene medios para ayudarnos, solo desea jugar juegos. No tiene amor y quiere que todos los demás sufran igual que la bruja malvada que es.

Tiró del brazo de su esposa y la condujo fuera de la sala del trono detrás de sus últimos guardias restantes que trajeron consigo, dejando a Regina furiosa, pero ella los dejó ir con una pequeña victoria sobre ellos a pesar de que no lo sabían; ella sabía exactamente dónde estaba su hija. Estaba en tierra de hombres muertos, una tierra sin vida, cómo logró llegar allí...Regina no estaba segura, pero sabía que el lobo mascota de Snow White no podría recoger el rastro de Emma allí...la tierra de hombres muertos era una tipo de magia muerta. Algunos mueren sin avisar, y otros pasan y nunca logran salir. Regina estaba realmente curiosa por el resultado de la princesa del reino blanco; si eventualmente apareciera muerta como todos los demás.


	2. Chapter 2

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

Han pasado cinco años desde que la princesa del Reino Blanco desapareció, cinco años desde que entró en Tierra de Hombres Muertos, la tierra de la magia muerta. El Reino Blanco no ha dejado de buscar a su princesa perdida, pero desde el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, el Príncipe Henry nació; El Rey y la Reina del Reino Blanco han dejado descansar el nombre de su hija. Asumiendo que ella seguirá siendo la princesa perdida. Para siempre.

Este hecho; sin embargo, sólo surgió para alimentar las frustraciones de Emma en pura ira. Snow White y su precioso Charming no solo le permitieron que su hijo de cinco años salir fuera de los muros del reino, sino que le permitieron hacer todo lo que Emma quería hacer, pero nunca se le permitieron. Ella no entendía por qué lo dejaron convertirse en su propia persona y ella no, por qué intentaron tanto crear su personalidad y no la de él. Ella utilizó esa frustración durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Rulf, el herrero, y con su ayuda durante los últimos cinco años, Emma se transformó de una niña...en una mujer. Una fuerte, que fue capaz de defenderse mejor que cualquier hombre puede defenderse.

Él la entrenó con cada cuchilla que había diseñado en su tienda y más de la mitad de esas cuchillas dejaron una marca en la piel pálida de Emma, y con los años se desvanecieron en cicatrices blancas en los costados de su cuello, antebrazos, costados, piernas...apenas se notaban si alguien no las buscaba, casi invisible.

Rulf le enseñó a Emma los medios básicos de supervivencia, cómo matar animales sin llorar, cómo cortar carne sin dejar caer su arma y disculparse. Estas fueron las leyes de la tierra y equivalentes a su supervivencia en los años venideros. La llevó fuera de la tierra y robaron y asesinaron a cualquiera que se encontraran, ya sean campesinos que viajan por un nuevo comienzo o caballeros del Reino Oscuro o del Reino Blanco. Lamentablemente para Emma, cuando su poderoso corcel no pudo sobrevivir a su tercer invierno, Tierra de Hombres Muertos tomó el cuerpo del corcel debajo de su suelo y liberó su espíritu.

En el transcurso de cinco años, la ex princesa del Reino Blanco fue entrenada para ser una cazadora experta y asesina mortal. Uno ya no la reconocería como la niña mansa que una vez fue, pero ahora en su lugar, se encontraba una máquina de matar despiadada y afilada. Una que no tuvo piedad de los desafortunados oponentes que se cruzaron en su camino. Hoy Emma se estaba preparando para entrenar con Rulf en el campo de barro justo detrás del salón, como era su horario habitual. No tuvo que esperar mucho en la llovizna antes de que el hombre corpulento se uniera a ella, pero estaba desarmado, salvo por el objeto que llevaba en la espalda, esto estaba fuera de lo común y Emma estaba confundida.—¿No estamos entrenando hoy Rulf?

Rulf le sonrió, salió más como una mueca, pero Emma sabía que estaba sonriendo.—No tengo más que enseñarte... Tierra de Hombres Muertos ya no es tu casa.

Emma tragó saliva, negándose a parecer débil y manteniendo las lágrimas a raya. No estaba segura de cómo se sentía acerca de esta noticia, aunque se ha estado preparando para esto durante un año. Todavía era difícil procesarlo.—Pero...no tengo ningún otro hogar para ir a Rulf.

Rulf simplemente se encogió de hombros.—Mi acción está hecha...tienes que hacerte tu propio camino ahora. Tu corazón...es negro como la noche...no necesitas un hogar, no ganaste uno...no aquí de todos modos. ¡Hm! —El alcanzó detrás de él y sacó la espada y la arrojó hacia Emma. Cogió su empuñadura y la examinó cuidadosamente. Era una espada de acero negro puro; la cuchilla más larga, más gruesa y mucho más afilada que cualquier cuchilla que haya visto antes. Por encima de su agarre se sentó una sola garra hecha para golpear a sus víctimas y sacar lo que agarre.

—Toma esa espada...y cuídala. También te cuidará a ti.

Emma asintió con la cabeza hacia él.—Gracias Rulf. Es hermosa.—Emma sabía que esto era realmente un tesoro y prometió apreciarlo durante toda su vida, esta no era una espada ordinaria.

Rulf sacudió la cabeza.—No lo hice, vino del suelo. ¡Ahora, vete!

Emma asintió una vez más y colocó la espada bellamente diseñada sobre su espalda y giró sobre sus talones y simplemente se alejó, Rulf no era para despedirse, así que respetando sus límites, Emma dejó la Tierra de Hombres Muertos a pie...tomando todo lo que le daba a ella. No tenía idea de por dónde comenzar, pero pensó que se dirigiría hacia el Reino Oscuro del Bosque Encantado y vería a dónde ir desde allí. Su alma estaba siendo atraída hacia algo, no, alguien...En todos los años que pasaron descubriendo quién era, encontró una parte de sí misma que enviaría a sus padres a sus tumbas. Su fascinación por la Reina Malvada no había desaparecido, sino todo lo contrario; solo había seguido creciendo.

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

Viajar a pie durante el invierno no era algo que Emma pensara que era divertido, pero hasta que encontró un caballo adecuado, parecía su única opción.

Emma tenía suficiente dinero para comprarse un nuevo corcel, pero apenas los necesitaba para nada más. Si necesitaba comida, podía cazarla y cocinarla ella misma, si necesitaba acolchado adicional y forro para su armadura contra el duro invierno...podría encontrar algo adecuado para la piel y coserlo debajo del cuero desgastado que todavía llevaba con orgullo desde que escapó. Su terrible destino.

Han pasado dos días completos caminando por el Bosque Encantado hacia el Reino Oscuro y Emma realmente no se ha detenido a comer o dormir, no porque estuviera particularmente hambrienta o cansada.

A Emma le tomó dos días más de frío y una noche de invierno hasta que llegó a la aldea a las afueras del oscuro palacio. El pueblo estaba mejor conservado que el pueblo natal del Reino Blanco. Emma no bajó la capucha mientras se aventuraba más en el pueblo hacia el mercado. No quería llamar la atención sobre sí misma todavía. Encontró un vendedoar que vendía una variedad de frutas, algunas con las que Emma estaba familiarizada y otras que Emma no tocaría con su espada. Mientras se acercaba, una vieja bruja apareció detrás de la mesa. Su horrible aspecto casi hizo que Emma desenvainara su espada. Casi le dijo a la anciana que no debería estar saltando a las personas cuando se veían así, pero contuvo la lengua. Emma tomó dos ciruelas con una mano y extendió la otra mano con dos monedas de oro descansando en la palma de su mano. Era mucho más de lo que valían, pero era todo lo que Emma podía ofrecer.

La anciana miró a la persona encapuchada frente a ella con esos ojos marrones y brillantes de ella, enervaba a Emma y quería estar lejos del viejo vendedor lo antes posible. —¿Vas a tomar el oro o no, vieja?

La anciana sonrió mostrando lo que quedaba de sus dientes.—¿De dónde sacaste esas monedas de oro?

Emma suspiró profundamente, alcanzando la exhibición de frutas, colocó las dos monedas de oro sobre la mesa y se alejó, hasta que el vendedor la agarró de la muñeca con un agarre sorprendentemente fuerte.

—¿No sabrías quién ha estado robando el oro de las Reinas, verdad?

Emma liberó su muñeca del agarre de la mujer, causando que la vieja vendedora chocara contra su propia mesa y derribara algunas frutas y dibujara algunos ojos.—No tengo idea...y harás bien en cuidar de tus propios asuntos bruja.

Los ojos de la vieja bruja se entrecerraron por un momento.—Disfrutas de ese oro...el robo viene con un precio nómada.

Emma se burló y se alejó de la anciana haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia inútil, ya que no significaba nada para ella. Se comió las ciruelas observando pacíficamente la forma en que funcionaba la aldea desde debajo de su capucha.

—Detente.

Emma se detuvo aunque estaba completamente relajada, incluso cuando dos caballeros venían detrás de ella a cada lado. Ella los miró, todavía comiendo su fruta.—¿Si?

—No eres de por aquí, ¿eres nómada? —El robusto preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nope.

—La anciana de allá...dijo que tienes algo que pertenece a la Reina.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y contuvo la risa.—No lo hago.

El caballero de piel oscura sonrió, finalmente hablando.—¿Entonces no te importará si viéramos tu cartera?

Emma sonrió y se quitó el bolso de cuero y la correa de su cuerpo y se lo entregó. Ahí no era donde guardaba las monedas robadas, las dos últimas que estaban allí se las dio a la anciana. El caballero de piel oscura lo abrió y metió la mano...sacando lentamente dos monedas de oro con la cresta de la Reina Malvada sobre ellas.

Emma casi se atragantó con su ciruela, eso era imposible. Esas monedas no deberían estar allí en absoluto, de inmediato supo que la anciana tenía algo que ver con eso.—Puedo explicar esto.

—Lo harás. ¡A la Reina! —Ambos la agarraron por los brazos y arrastraron a Emma. Si realmente quisiera, podría haberlos destripado sin esfuerzo y haber dejado sus cuerpos desangrarse en la nieve y volver a buscar a la anciana por sus problemas. Pero ella decidió no hacerlo, su curiosidad por la Reina Malvada era demasiado profunda, y vio esto como una forma de saciarlo.

SQ ::SwanQueen :: SQ

Los dos caballeros condujeron a una Emma dispuesta a través de los pasillos del palacio hasta la sala del trono. Hubieran preferido que esta persona encapuchada rogara e intentara sobornarlos para liberarla. Fue un momento mucho más interesante, pero esta mujer tranquila no les daría el placer de la pelea. Ella permaneció en silencio mientras avanzaban por los pasillos del palacio. Los caballeros que custodiaban el trono asintieron y abrieron las puertas dobles y la cerraron detrás de ellos con la misma rapidez y tranquilidad.

La Reina Malvada misma estaba sentada en su trono con las piernas cruzadas debajo de un vestido que Emma supuso que arrancó miles de pájaros de sus plumas para hacer. Cuando finalmente liberaron a Emma una vez que estaban a pocos metros de los escalones debajo del trono de la Reina Malvada. Ambos caballeros la empujaron hacia adelante bruscamente en ningún intento de empujarla hacia abajo sutilmente, sin embargo, ella se mantuvo firme, un hombre la empujó alrededor tres veces su tamaño durante demasiado tiempo para caer tan fácilmente.

—Lancelot, ¿qué es esto?

El caballero de piel oscura a la derecha de Emma se inclinó levemente.—Mi reina, creemos que esta nómada sabe quién ha estado tomando las ganancias. Eso o ella lo ha estado haciendo ella misma. Encontramos esto.—Levantó las dos monedas de oro que Emma era mentalmente jurando arriba y abajo, no eran de ella.—Cuando buscamos en su cartera.

La reina se levantó y bajó unos pasos para tomar el oro de su mano y lo examinó. Riéndose, despidió a los dos caballeros con la mano.—Déjenos, este nómada tiene algunas explicaciones que hacer, y si escucha gritos, no se alarme...no serán míos.

Lancelot se rió y se inclinó una vez más junto con el otro hombre rudo.—Sí, su alteza.

Regina esperó hasta que estuvieron solos en la sala del trono antes de dirigirse a la nómada que permanecía en silencio a unos metros de ella.—¿Por qué no estás rogando por tu vida nómada?

Emma se quitó la capucha y apartó los mechones rubios de su cara. Había cambiado ligeramente durante los cinco años que había estado viviendo en Tierra de Hombres Muertos. Ya no tenía la cara gruesa y los ojos verdes suaves y una cara perfecta, se fue la niña y fue reemplazada por una mujer con ojos verdes que tienen más ingenio y valor, una cara fuerte que llevaba una pequeña cicatriz que le partió la ceja derecha. De todos modos, no había duda en su mente con quién estaba tratando. La reina Regina la reconoció como la princesa perdida.—Bueno, porque no hice nada, majestad, esas monedas de oro fueron plantadas allí. Soy inocente.

Regina se rió, decidiendo mantener la identidad de la princesa perdida para sí misma, por ahora. Lo usaría para su ventaja más tarde.—Querida, nadie es inocente, y no te haría ningún bien mintiéndome. Especialmente en mi propio palacio, eso es grosero.

Emma vio la niebla púrpura que se formaba detrás de los ojos marrones de la Reina Malvada, decidió un nuevo enfoque.—Me vas a matar ahora...¿verdad?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso querida?

—Porque eso es lo que haces.

—Normalmente sí, pero tú querida...has saqueado 16 de mis carruajes de ganancias. ¿Estabas sola?

Emma asintió secamente.

Regina miró a Emma de arriba abajo.—Interesante. Era oro más que suficiente para una persona. Aunque puedo ver claramente que no fue a tu guardarropa.—Emma cambió de posición pero no dijo nada. Aun así, Regina volvió a subir las escaleras y volvió a sentarse en su lujoso trono. —¿Tienes un nombre nómada?

—Um ...—Emma vaciló ya que no quería forzar su suerte dándole a la Reina Malvada su verdadero nombre, ya que aparentemente no reconocía su rostro. Después de un momento de vacilación, Emma soltó lo primero en su mente, aunque sonaba más como una pregunta que otra cosa.—¿Swan?

Levantó una ceja delicada.—¿Swan?

—Swan.—Emma sonaba más segura y se puso un poco más alta. Mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente por encontrar un nombre tan extraño y ridículo.

Regina luchó contra la sonrisa que amenazaba con abrirse paso, se divertiría con la princesa de los Reinos Blancos.—Muy bien Swan...tengo dos opciones para ti. La muerte o tu servidumbre y lealtad hacia mí.

Emma parpadeó y se rascó la mejilla. Ella vio la muerte en ambas opciones. Aunque una probablemente era más rápido que la otra. Pensó en lo que su mentor, su amigo, Rulf, le dijo antes de separarse. Emma nunca volvería a tener un hogar porque regaló parte de su alma, lo único bueno en ella para Tierra de Hombres Muertos.—¿Qué pasa con tu oro? No es bueno para ti si estoy muerta.

La Reina Malvada desestimó la preocupación de la ex princesa.—Hay más de dónde vino eso, aunque tengo curiosidad. ¿Cuáles fueron tus planes con todo ese oro? ¿Que era tan importante para arriesgar tu vida 16 veces Swan? Además de ser codiciosa.

—Necesitaba un amigo...Yo, um, quería comprar un semental para hacer mis viajes más fáciles y hacerme compañía. Eso y me encanta montar.

Las facciones de Regina se suavizaron por una fracción de segundo antes de que su personaje de la Reina Malvada se hiciera cargo una vez más, casi haciendo que Emma pensara que lo había imaginado.—Muy linda Swan. Deja de detenerte y toma tu decisión. Ahora.

—Me gusta vivir, así que...—Emma se inclinó, aunque burlonamente.—Yo, Swan, ofrezco mis servicios y lealtad a tu reino hasta el final de mis días.

De repente, todo el flujo de aire de Emma se cortó cuando una mano invisible agarró su cuello y lo apretó, incluso pudo sentir las uñas clavándose en los costados de su cuello. —No estás prometiendo a este reino, sino a mí. Haces lo que te digo que hagas, y lo harás con respeto. ¿Está claro?

El puño de Emma estaba fuertemente apretado a sus costados, asintiendo lo mejor que pudo. Regina aguantó unos segundos más tarde y cuando vio los ojos verdes de la mujer rodando, finalmente la soltó. La Reina Malvada se complació al hacer que la mujer fuerte se arrodillara a sus pies tratando de recuperar el aliento. —¿Puedo...puedo ir ahora su majestad o...

—No, no puedes.—La Reina Malvada intervino brevemente.—No confío en ti. Te quedarás en las mazmorras hasta que demuestres lo que vales.

Emma finalmente se puso de pie, masajeando el costado de su cuello, sobre las crestas de las uñas invisibles de las manos. —¿El- el calabozo?

SQ :: SwanQueen:: SQ

La Reina Malvada mantuvo a Emma, armas y capucha, en las mazmorras durante casi una semana, con solo comida y agua entregadas y nada más. Emma no tomó nada de eso. Lo dejó recoger en la esquina para las ratas. Rulf generalmente la mataba de hambre solo para ver cuánto tiempo duraría. Una semana para Emma fue como un par de días, a pesar de que ella era un cerdo de corazón. Sabía que la Reina del palacio oscuro lo hacía solo para mostrarle a Emma que podía.

Emma arrojaba una piedra de un lado a otro contra una de las paredes de la mazmorra cuando se acercaban pasos desconocidos de chasquidos, sentía curiosidad pero mantenía la capucha.

—¿Disfrutas tu estadía nómada?

Emma sonrió, a pesar de su molestia con la Reina, y se quitó el polvo de los pantalones y se bajó la capucha, sorprendida al ver que la Reina estaba realmente sola, pero de nuevo poseía magia oscura. —Si su Majestad.

—¿En serio? No estaba muy segura.—Regina abrió la puerta de la celda y entró, mirando la comida que estaba en la esquina lejos de Emma.—Los guardias dicen que te niegas a comer, ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué te importa?

Regina pensó en estrangular a la mujer una vez más, pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.—Eres irritante, pero todavía no te quiero muerta. Tengo una búsqueda por ti.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

Regina la ignoró y paseó por la pequeña celda.—Tengo este ... problema en el exterior.

—Genial, la luz del sol.

Regina le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la ex princesa, pero también ignoró ese comentario.—Necesito que secuestres a alguien por mí, una niña pequeña.

Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron.—¿Qué? —Emma aprendió muchos hechos mortales durante su tiempo en Tierra de Hombres Muertos, pero se negó a usar eso contra niños, niños inocentes.—No.

—¿No? —La Reina Malvada preguntó fríamente, girando sobre sus talones rápidamente. Con un movimiento de muñeca, Emma fue enviada a estrellarse contra la pared de piedra de su prisión. —¡No puedes decir que no! —Con otro gesto de mano perezosa, Emma fue, por segunda vez en su vida, asfixiada por la mano invisible de Queens y sostenida en el suelo mientras Regina se paraba sobre ella, mirándola amenazadoramente con ojos marrones duros.—Tendré tu lealtad.—Se agachó y abrió el chaleco con capucha de Emma mientras presionaba su mano derecha sobre el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar el corazón de Emma, podía sentir el débil pulsar debajo de su palma.—Incluso si eso significa que tengo que arrancarte el corazón. ¿Entiendes?

Regina no estaba segura de por qué no solo arrancó el corazón de esta mujer y la mató la primera vez que se encontraron en su sala del trono por robarle y ser completamente irrespetuosa. Y ahora aquí, cuando Emma estaba tratando de rechazar una orden.

Y sin embargo, Regina todavía no había sacado su corazón como lo hizo con tantos otros en todos sus años. Todavía tiene que descubrir de qué se trataba la rubia que le interesaba, pero pronto lo hará, cuando esté segura de poder confiar en ella...de alguna manera, cuando tenga un nombre real tal vez. Regina se levantó y retrocedió antes de liberar su agarre mágico sobre el ladrón en el suelo...Regina no estaba muy segura de cómo dirigirse a esta mujer. ¿Ladrona? ¿Asesina? ¿Cazadora? Nómada, definitivamente. Observó a la misteriosa mujer, la que superó a sus hombres 16 veces, se puso de pie y se subió la capucha. Cuando se hizo evidente que no tenía nada más que decir, la Reina Malvada simplemente sonrió.—Su nombre es Grace. Vive aproximadamente dos días desde aquí en una aldea comercial antes del Reino Blanco. Tienes dos días más para traerla de vuelta aquí.

Emma se encogió ligeramente de hombros.—¿Qué te hizo la niña?

Regina casi le dijo que se ocupara de sus asuntos y que hiciera lo que le ordenaban, pero de todos modos iluminó a la mujer.—Su padre me debe un favor y ha estado descuidando nuestro pequeño trato.

—¿Cómo voy a viajar?

—Haré que uno de los guardias te acompañe a los establos, escojas un caballo y luego hagas tu acción. ¿Preguntas, comentarios o inquietudes, querida? —Terminó con una sonrisa y un tono repugnantemente dulce, Emma sacudió la cabeza casi riéndose. —Bien.—Emma la observó irse con una pequeña sonrisa, le gustaba presionar los botones de la mujer mayor. En el fondo tenía la sensación de que le iba a gustar aquí, pero por el momento...iba a ganarse la vida para asegurarse de poder quedarse.

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

Emma ya odiaba estar aquí, visitar una aldea de comercio significaba que no había caballos ni carruajes...simplemente demasiado tráfico para que las bestias y carros tan grandes pudieran maniobrar con seguridad. Emma tuvo que hacer el resto a pie. No se mezcló exactamente con su armadura de cuero negro y su chaleco con capucha, y sus armas de elección que apenas se molestó en ocultar pusieron nerviosas a las personas a su alrededor y le dieron un poco de espacio para caminar.

Emma se sorprendió al descubrir que la aldea comercial era tan grande como era, esperaba algo menos que espectacular...esto fue espectacular. Ella necesitaba un nuevo enfoque para encontrar a esta pequeña niña. Ella detuvo a un anciano que llevaba un yugo.—Viejo...—Aunque cuando vio cómo estaba vestida, ella rápidamente dio un paso atrás y presionó sus manos juntas frente a ella como si estuviera a punto de rezar.—No te haré daño si me dices dónde están todos los niños.

El anciano con el yugo realmente estaba mirando la empuñadura peligrosa a la derecha de la cabeza de Emma de la espada que le estaba calentando la espalda. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era una mujer a la sombra de la capucha.—Yo...¿niños? No les harás daño, ¿verdad?

—No. Simplemente deseo establecer un lugar con muchos hijos para mi hermano pequeño. Es un niño solitario.

El anciano se relajó una vez que se dio cuenta de que era una mujer y no un hombre.—Ciertamente, el patio de la escuela está allá arriba...manténgase derecho y todos los niños están allí.

Emma se inclinó levemente y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo continuar hacia donde quiera que fuera, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. El viejo sonrió y siguió su camino mientras Emma pensaba en un nuevo plan. No había forma de que pudiera atrapar a la niña sin que la gente notara que llevaban a una niña angustiada a través de la aldea hasta la entrada. Emma decidió averiguar cómo se veía esta chica primero y luego averiguar el resto. Ya que solo tenía dos días.

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

—Ella es perfecta.—La Reina Malvada se maravilló cuando se sentó frente a su espejo de vanidad y observó a Emma encontrar la casa de la escuela que tenía un patio lleno de niños. Se destacó a la intemperie viéndolos jugar, pero nadie pareció notarla...sobresalía como un pulgar dolorido, pero pertenecía al mismo tiempo.

—Supongo.—Respondió el Espejo Mágico sonando como si estuviera casi aburrida, pero Regina no hizo ningún comentario, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que calmar sus sentimientos; como mirar a la hermosa mujer rubia que capturó su interés la primera vez que se bajó la capucha y colocó esos ojos verdes en ella, y no porque fuera la hija de su enemiga. —¿Se puede confiar en ella, mi Reina? Ya te ha robado...quién sabe de qué más es capaz esta mujer.

—Quién sabe, no hay de qué preocuparse, genio, tengo la intención de descubrir de qué es capaz muy, muy pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

Emma envolvió a la inconsciente niña de ocho años sobre su hombro como un saco de papas a través del oscuro castillo hasta la sala del trono. Aunque estaba siendo escoltada, tenía demasiada confianza para prestar atención a ese pequeño detalle. No había sido fácil meter esas semillas de amapola en la comida de la niña, ya que su padre, que tenía una extraña obsesión por los sombreros, se mantenía ocupado en su pequeña casa pero decente tamaño. Emma prácticamente había pasado la noche dentro de su casa y ninguno notó su presencia.

Después de esperar pacientemente a que el padre finalmente cediera a su cansancio, Emma observó en silencio mientras observaba a su pequeña niña, Grace, antes de retirarse a su propia habitación. Al amparo de la noche sin estrellas, Emma llevó a la niña a través de la aldea como si fuera suya para evitar sospechas. Al regresar al corcel, cabalgaron sin parar de regreso al Reino Oscuro. Las semillas de amapola seguramente desaparecerían pronto, pero ese ya no sería el problema de Emma...eso esperaba.

Los guardias abrieron las puertas de la sala del trono y Emma entró con confianza sin sus escoltas. Una vez más, se sorprendió al descubrir que la Reina estaba sola, tan aburrida como siempre. Regina pareció animarse cuando vio a Emma, o más bien el premio que Emma llevaba sobre su hombro.

—Todavía te falta un día, estoy impresionada. ¿Fue tu viaje agradable nómada?

Emma cambió el peso de la niña y se quitó la capucha.—Viajar fue ligero, sí. ¿Qué debo hacer con ella ahora?

La Reina Malvada se levantó e hizo un gesto a Emma para que la siguiera a través de una puerta que no había notado antes. Estaba escondida detrás de un pilar y mezclado con el interior liso del castillo oscuro. La puerta daba a un pasillo oscuro que no tenía ventanas y solo estaba iluminada por antorchas, pero Emma apenas estaba prestando atención a la decoración de los pasillos...sus orbes esmeraldas estaban literalmente adiestradas en la parte trasera de la Reina Malvada. La forma en que su vestido negro le bajaba la espalda deteniéndose justo por encima de ella por detrás de una manera muy tentadora, y qué encantador y redondo trasero poseía la Reina Malvada.

La ex princesa estaba tan atrapada en sus pensamientos para nada puros que no se dio cuenta de dos cosas; la reina había dejado de caminar y estaba emocionada. Hubiera sido más obvio si el pasillo tuviera más luz. Emma caminó directamente hacia Regina sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres; sin embargo, cuando Regina percibió el olor de la nómada, la apartó con tanta fuerza que Emma casi dejó caer a la niña sobre su hombro en su sorpresa, gracias a su entrenamiento superior y reflejos automáticos, la atrapó rápidamente.

—¡Ten cuidado con ella! —Regina siseó enojada.

—Bueno, entonces no me empujes! —Emma respondió con un enojo que igualaba al de la reina, más molesta que cualquier otra cosa. La alteza fue nuevamente sorprendida por esta mujer, ya que nadie se atrevió a arremeter o atacar a la Reina sin temor por sus vidas.

—¡Tienes un fuerte hedor desagradable y eso es inaceptable!

—Bueno, me mantuviste en el calabozo durante una semana, ¿qué esperabas? —Emma respondió, un poco ofendida, pero manteniendo firmemente su posición.

Regina se despidió de ella y sacó una sola llave y comenzó a abrir la puerta frente a la que estaban paradas, una puerta que Emma estaba notando ahora. Se regañó mentalmente por haberse distraído tanto. La Reina Malvada abrió la gruesa puerta de madera y le dirigió a Emma una mirada expectante.

La rubia tuvo que abstenerse de rodar los ojos, llevó a la niña inconsciente al interior y la colocó suavemente sobre la cuna de aspecto bastante incómodo, pero al menos tenía una manta que pensó para sí misma. Emma se tomó otro momento para asegurarse de que la niña estuviera caliente cuando despertara. Cuando salió de lo que parecía un calabozo personal, Regina cerró la puerta una vez más y la puerta desapareció en la pared. Ahora Emma entendió por qué no se dio cuenta al principio, en realidad no estaba allí.

—¿Me llevarás de regreso a las mazmorras, su Alteza? —Emma trató de mantener su tono neutral, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

La Reina Malvada consideró su nuevo cargo con un ojo cuidadoso y una fachada fría.—No, creo que te has ganado el derecho a una habitación. Supongo que no agradecerías compartir un área con los hombres...¿verdad?

Emma se sonrojó levemente, sorprendida, y sacudió la cabeza.—No, mi reina.—Intentó no pensar demasiado en lo fácil que era llamar a Regina su Reina y no le importó, había tenido curiosidad por la mujer la mayor parte de su vida, pero ahora su curiosidad se estaba convirtiendo claramente en algo más. No estaba tan segura de qué hacer con su situación única.

—Supuse que no.—Regina entró en el espacio personal de Emma y tomó los brazos de la mujer suavemente mientras el vapor púrpura los envolvía a ambos.

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

Ambas mujeres estaban ahora de pie en medio de una habitación temática de color gris oscuro, era una habitación enorme ciertamente más grande que la habitación que Emma tenía en el Castillo Blanco. Había una cama grande cerca de la pared del fondo con sábanas de seda negra y edredón, estaba justo al lado del balcón alto con las puertas dobles y las cortinas negras que estaban atadas para permitir que la luz del sol entrara en la habitación. El techo alto tenía la cresta de la Reina Malvada tallada con un rico color rojo sangre. Toda la habitación era adecuada para la Reina y también para Emma. No había retratos ni jarrones con flores, solo un espejo gigante que se sentaba en la pared entre dos puertas en el lado opuesto de la habitación desde la cama y el patio. Era desconcertante tener un espejo tan enorme frente a la cama. Dos manos apretando los brazos de Emma la sacaron de sus reflexiones.

Emma se alejó de la Reina Malvada y tosió rápidamente cuando terminó de entrar a la habitación.—Um...

—Esta es tu nueva habitación querida. Tu recompensa por traerme a la niña.

—¿Mi recompensa?

—Sí cariño, tu recompensa.—La Reina Malvada parecía bastante molesta con la falta de habilidades de vocabulario de Emma. —Haré que uno de los guardias te traiga algo de cenar más tarde y por favor báñate y haz un buen uso del armario.

—Espera, ¿dónde estoy?

—El ala derecha del castillo, querida.

Emma frunció el ceño levemente.—¿Ala derecha? ¿Pensé que la izquierda era la ala real? Esta habitación es demasiado bonita para ser la habitación de un plebeyo.

Regina levantó una ceja esculpida, si estaba sorprendida de que está nómada supiera cómo funcionaba un castillo, lo escondió muy bien. Las sospechas de Regina de que esta mujer era más de lo que parecía se estaban confirmando lentamente.—Me gusta que sigan adivinando, cariño. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un reino que manejar.

El humo púrpura llevó a Regina antes de que Emma pudiera pensar en algo ingenioso que decir.

SQ :: SwanQueen:: SQ

Emma se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, sintiéndose un poco insegura. La Reina Malvada le había dejado dos opciones en su armario. Por un lado, había numerosos vestidos y vestidos en varios colores y diseños. Los vestidos le recordaban a los que su madre le había obligado a usar, corpiños demasiado ajustados y ropa interior incómoda. Sin embargo, fue toda una sorpresa teniendo en cuenta la ropa en el lado opuesto del armario. Había equitación, así como pantalones casuales junto con camisas de vestir y chalecos de cuero con capuchas. Emma se preguntó si la Reina había hecho todo esto por ella durante su semana de estancia en el calabozo, se sacudió. ¿Por qué la Reina Malvada crearía un guardarropa personal para ella? ¿De todas las personas? A la mujer que le robó. En lugar de tratar de resolver este rompecabezas en su mente,lo ignoro por el momento. Tenía la sensación de que se volvería loca tratando de descubrir todos los matices extraños de la Reina, ya que la había visto comportarse de manera tan diferente hacia ella de lo que se esperaba. Ella fue paciente. Todo sería revelado...a su debido tiempo.

Emma eligió usar un par de pantalones de cuero con sus propias botas y una camisa de vestir blanca. La camisa de vestir estaba suelta y un poco más grande de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero cumplió su propósito. Se sintió expuesta sin su espada o su chaleco con capucha, pero las doncellas le quitaron la ropa mientras se bañaba para su disgusto. Emma tuvo que arreglárselas con uno de los chalecos provistos, pero no era lo mismo...No podía ocultar un simple cuchillo de mano. Simplemente tendría que confiar en las cuchillas ocultas escondidas en los costados de sus botas.

El golpe en la puerta antes de que se abriera alejó a Emma del espejo y sus pensamientos. Saludó al caballero con una mirada fulminante. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Emma simplemente lo siguió por los amplios pasillos hasta el comedor. Había una mesa llena de comida, pero solo había dos. La Reina Malvada ya estaba allí esperando. Emma se sentó a la derecha de la Reina, que estaba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa.

Emma no tenía idea de qué decir o hacer, y la Reina simplemente la miraba con esos intensos ojos marrones. La rubia comenzó a llenar su plato con carne y verduras en silencio, para distraerse.

Mientras hacía eso, Regina miró su ropa nueva y olió. Sin el chaleco que ocultaba su cuerpo, Regina pudo verla bien. La mujer era atlética, más atlética que la mayoría de los cerdos a los que llamaba caballeros. Su cabello rubio brillaba una vez que se lavaba adecuadamente y su piel pálida mostraba signos de años de supervivencia, pero eso era lo que la hacía más bella. Regina admiraba a las mujeres que tuvieron el coraje de luchar...y sobrevivir. Siendo una sobreviviente, Regina sabía muy bien lo cruel que el mundo puede ser para las mujeres, en particular para las mujeres fuertes.

—Te has limpiado bien.—La morena finalmente rompió el silencio y comenzó a llenar su propio plato con frutas y verduras.—No debería sorprenderme que hayas decidido no usar un vestido.

Emma sonrió.—Los vestidos me hacen lenta. Mi madre me obligó a usarlos muchas veces.—Emma inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su resbalón y se llenó la boca de carne, reprendiéndose a sí misma.

Regina, sin embargo, aprovechó la información.—¿No eres cercana a tus padres?

Emma negó con la cabeza.—No. Mi madre dictó todo y mi padre...bueno...no es un gran padre.

Frunciendo el ceño, Regina sostuvo un breve momento para comprender que su mente volvía a los tiempos conflictivos con su propia madre y Daniel, y Snow White.—Sí, estoy muy familiarizada con las madres problemáticas. Cuéntame sobre la tuya, Swan.

—No me gusta hablar de mis padres.—Emma respondió rápidamente, esperando que la reina Regina lo dejara caer, tenía miedo de descubrir quién era y Emma no estaba segura de qué haría si su reacción fuera menos que emocionada...Y definitivamente no lo hizo no quería que le llamarán princesa.

—No estaba preguntando: me robas y te ofrezco deber y seguridad. Lo máximo que puedes hacer es contarme un poco sobre ti. Apenas sé quién eres...pero sabes todo sobre mí. Apenas y es justo! —Regina exclamo como si estuviera realmente ofendida de que Emma no quisiera compartir historias de horror de la infancia durante la cena, Emma vio el brillo en los ojos marrones de la Reina.

Emma se comió otra rebanada de carne y tomó un poco de agua fresca. Decidió ignorar la pregunta de sobre sus padres, esperando que la Reina la dejara pasar por ahora.—¿Algo sobre mí? Bueno, finalmente crecí para ser un salvaje, como mi madre lo expresó tan amablemente una noche.—Emma casi se abofeteó en la cara, solo dijo que no le gustaba hablar de sus padres, particularmente de su madre, y que aquí estaba haciendo comentarios sarcásticos en su nombre.

—Bueno, no iría tan lejos querida. He tenido el disgusto de conocer a verdaderos bárbaros y tú no eres uno.

Emma sonrió.—No, soy más de un...

—Bandida.—Regina insertó fríamente, frunciendo el ceño cuando ciertos recuerdos invadieron su mente.—Me recuerda a cierta reina a la que desprecio.

—¿Snow White? —Emma se burló y rechazó el comentario de la reina Regina, realmente ofendida.—¿Me estás comparando con ella? —Emma tropezó con su lengua, casi se resbala.—Soy más que una pequeña bandida...te robé 16 veces, ¿no?

Regina miró su nueva edición, apretando la mano alrededor de su tenedor. —Un hecho que todavía me duele mucho, así que si fuera tu me abstendría de regodearme.

Emma simplemente inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.—Mis disculpas, su alteza.—Aunque no sonaba muy mal y siguió comiendo.—Entonces ... ¿por qué exactamente no me has matado todavía? Quiero decir...te robé 16 veces y maté a más de una docena de tus hombres. No lo entiendo.

Regina continuó comiendo sus frutas y verduras en silencio por unos momentos más, pensando cuidadosamente en su respuesta. Quería, por alguna razón imprevista, ser honesta con Emma y no por quién era y qué podía ayudar a Regina a lograr en cuanto a la venganza.—Tienes una cantidad considerable de oscuridad dentro de ti y puedo sentirlo, lo he sentido desde el momento en que te trajeron por primera vez a mi sala del trono.

—Supongo que eso sucede cuando no tienes nada más que sentir que odio y tristeza.

—Entiendo que muy bien querida, nada bueno viene de eso.

Emma se quedó sentada mirando a la Reina Malvada. No estaba segura de qué hacer con el tono repentino y suave de la mujer. Desde que ha estado aquí, la Reina Malvada no ha sido más que sarcástica y ahora estaba viendo el lado ligeramente vulnerable de la Reina, y Emma lo apreciaba, incluso si era solo por un momento porque sabía que su siguiente pregunta no haría más que poner la guardia de la mujer vuelve a subir.—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues haciendo lo que haces entonces?

Los ojos marrones de Regina se movieron hacia los verdes y se miraron la una a la otra por un rato, como si trataran de leer los pensamientos. Era una pregunta cargada, una que Regina no tenía la intención de responder para no revelar demasiado.—Porque es todo lo que me queda.— Entonces Regina se apartó de la mesa y se levantó, haciendo un gesto hacia el resto de la comida.—Cuando termines aquí, un guardia te acompañará de regreso a tus habitaciones.

El ceño de Emma se alzó en una sonrisa mientras miraba a Regina.—¿Por qué no puedo caminar? No voy a huir o matarte mientras duermes si eso es lo que temes.

—Nada es de temer, es solo de entender. Buenas noches, nómada.

Emma observó cómo la reina Regina desaparecía en una nube de humo. Emma se sentó allí mirando el asiento que la mujer morena y hermosa había ocupado anteriormente por unos momentos, sintió como si hubiera algún significado oculto detrás de la despedida de Regina. Simplemente estaba demasiado cansada para pensarlo, así que terminó su cena y se levantó de la mesa. El guardia que estaba parado cerca de la puerta le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le dio la vuelta, abriéndole la puerta y luego la condujo de regreso a su habitación.

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del Bosque Encantado en el Reino Blanco, Snow White y Charming estaban en su sala del trono con sus tres mejores y más confiables combatientes. Al ver que la mujer oscura prefería los espejos como su forma de invadir la privacidad, todas las formas de espejos fueron prohibidas en la sala del trono del Reino Blanco y en varios otros lugares del castillo donde no querían ojos curiosos. Snow había aprendido este truco de la Reina Malvada cuando era niña, cuando iba a buscar a Regina y la miraba por un espejo, pero no veía su propio reflejo.

—Snow, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Snow White miró a Red, mirando a los altos ojos morenos.—Sí, estoy más que segura. Estamos colgando de hilos rojos. El Reino Blanco no puede resistir otro invierno. Si el próximo es tan malo como este...este reino ya no existirá. No tenemos una princesa para casarse con el hijo de los Reyes más ricos.a—Agregó con amargura y todos sabían cuán dolorida estaba Snow por la inexplicable desaparición de Emma, incluso después de 5 años.

Afectó a todo el reino y Snow White no era la misma mujer desde entonces. Charming se convirtió en un hombre muy tranquilo, amaría mucho a su esposa hasta el final de sus días, pero era obvio para todos que su decisión era más fuerte que la de él. La gente la miraba más ella que a él porque la mayoría seguía a los padres de Snow antes de la muerte prematura y cuestionable de su madre y el asesinato de su padre.

Mulan asintió y miró a Red.—Regina es una tirana y no merece ser Reina. Esas personas viven con miedo. Es hora de que las salvemos.

—Sí.—Snow estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo.—Esas personas desafortunadas merecen amabilidad y compasión. No crueldad ni muerte. Es hora de que alguien saque a la Reina Malvada de su trono.

Charming se aclaró la garganta. Algo estaba muy inquieto en la boca su estómago. Se dirigió al hombre tranquilo que llevaba la armadura negra, lo que significaba que era parte de la guardia personal de la Reina Malvada. Aunque el Cazador juró lealtad a Regina, también estaba muy cerca de la Reina Blanca.—Cazador, ¿puedes contarnos más sobre este ladrón?

El Cazador sacudió la cabeza, el pelo peludo le cayó sobre los ojos. —No...La llevó a las mazmorras, y permanece allí. Eso es todo lo que sé.

—¿Hay alguna manera de que puedas hablar con ella? Tal vez ella sea útil para ayudarnos, ser arrojado a las mazmorras asegura una gran lealtad.—Red se burló sarcásticamente, cruzando los brazos y cambiando su peso de una pierna a la otra.

—Puedo intentarlo, será mejor que regrese antes de que Lancelot considere que me fui demasiado tiempo.

Mulan entrecerró los ojos oscuros hacia él, empujando hacia atrás su capa blanca real.—¿Estás seguro de que la Reina Malvada no conoce tus actividades? ¿Por qué Lancelot todavía se preocupa por ti?

El Cazador gruñó por lo bajo.—Estoy bien, he estado durante los últimos dos veranos e inviernos.

Snow White miró entre Mulan y el Cazador, luego asintió con la cabeza hacia el hombre peludo. Se inclinó levemente ante ella y Charming, y se marchó silenciosamente. Snow vio a su esposo tratando de llamar su atención, pero ella lo ignoró y se dirigió a las dos únicas mujeres contingentes de su ejército.—Ustedes dos vayan a descansar un poco. Mañana va a ser un día largo.

Mulan y Red se inclinaron ante Snow antes de dejar las dos coronas en la sala del trono con nada más que la luz de la luna brillando sobre ellas. Tan pronto como se cerraron las puertas, Charming se volvió hacia su reina. —Snow...¡No creo que estemos listos para enfrentarnos a la Reina Malvada!

—¿Qué? David...

—¡Su ejército es demasiado grande y demasiado fuerte, y ni siquiera sabemos si se puede confiar más en el Cazador!

—¡Me salvó la vida! Se puede confiar en él.

David negó con la cabeza, al ver la llamarada en los ojos de Amor Verdadero cada vez que acusaba al Cazador de algo que lo molestaba, pero confió en Snow y lo sacudió.—Snow, solo tiene que haber otra forma de salvar el Reino.

—¡No hay otra manera encantadora! —Snow le gritó, su voz resonaba en los muros de piedra.—Nuestra última esperanza se ha ido y ella nunca...—Snow sacudió la cabeza ligeramente asfixiándose a mitad de la rabieta. Si fue por ira o tristeza, David no podía decirlo. Nunca pudo decir las emociones de Blancanieves cuando se mencionó a Emma.—Henry es demasiado joven para ser de alguna ayuda, lo sabes tanto como yo. Sabes que esta es la única opción que tenemos.—La Reina del Reino Blanco susurró, pasando de su esposo para salir de la habitación.

—¿Incluso si eso significa destruir lo último de nuestro reino? —Charming preguntó, agarrando su muñeca para detener su salida y girándola para mirarlo.—¿Arriesgarías todo?

Snow bajó su mirada hacia el piso de piedra, respirando profundamente.—Regina no sabe lo que se siente perderlo todo, todavía no.

Snow captó su mirada brevemente antes de sacar su muñeca de su agarre. Charming se quedó allí sorprendido, mirándola dejarlo solo en la gran habitación fría y vacía. No sabía lo que Snow planeaba hacer era por el bien de su Reino o una táctica de venganza y eso lo preocupaba hasta el fondo.


	4. Chapter 4

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

Regina se sentó en su tocador temprano a la mañana siguiente mirando a Emma dormir. La rubia era una mujer muy hermosa y una especie de misterio. Quería saber qué ha estado haciendo la ex princesa en los últimos cinco años, además de tratar de robarle a ciegas. Cómo logró sobrevivir a Tierra de Hombres Muertos y por qué estaba tan...oscura. No cuadraba con la Reina Malvada: Emma es producto del Amor Verdadero, no se suponía que tuviera una pizca de oscuridad en ella, y Regina quería saber qué sucedió entre entonces y ahora.

—Hermosa, ¿no es ella querida?

Regina suspiró en voz baja, por supuesto que Rumpelstiltskin iría sin avisar y sin invitación cuando Regina estaba espiando a alguien, alguien durmiendo. Regina agitó su mano con indiferencia hacia su espejo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar al Oscuro. Estaba sentado al borde de una de sus sillas de invitados, una silla que iba a quemar tan pronto como él se fuera. —Rumple, ¿a qué le debo el desafortunado placer de esta visita tan temprano en la mañana? —La dulce sonrisa de Regina era forzada y falsa.

Rumpelstiltskin se rió un poco.—No hay necesidad de hostilidad querida, ¡vengo con buenas noticias!

Regina alzó las cejas, lo sabía en la mente inclinada de Rumpelstiltskin...Las buenas noticias solo eran buenas para él y para nadie más, pero también sabía que para que él obtuviera lo que quería, necesitaba personas que lo ayudaran sin darse cuenta en sus planes; por lo tanto...por qué estaba invadiendo su espacio personal en las habitaciones de su cama.—Lo que sea que creas que me interesaría, no lo estoy.

Rumpelstiltskin volvió a reírse levantando un dedo largo, una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro escamado.—Ah...pero lo estaras mi querida, eso es...si quieres mantener tu precioso reino.

Regina lo despreciaba. El odio por Rumpelstiltskin rivalizaba con su odio por Snow White. Uno no podía guardar un secreto y el otro vivía por secretos, simplemente no podía ganar...no hasta que ambos estuvieran muertos y ya no le hicieran la vida imposible. Regina suspiró y se sentó en su escritorio, actuando como si ni siquiera estuviera remotamente interesada en lo que tenía que decir. Ambos sabían que era una mentira.

—¿De qué estás parloteando ahora diablillo? Mi reino no está en peligro.

—Las profecías dicen lo contrario querida, ¡y nunca mienten!

—No.—Regina estuvo de acuerdo, mirándolo con cautela.—Pero tu lo haces...¿Qué quieres Rumpelstiltskin?...Si no me lo vas a decir, sigue tu camino. Tengo un reino que manejar.

—No por mucho tiempo.—El Oscuro añadió crípticamente.—En algún lugar en el futuro...hay un caballero, un Caballero Blanco...que traerá tu muerte.

Regina frunció el ceño, fulminándolo con la mirada deseando que solo se lo dijera, pero sabía que no era así cómo trabajaba.—Si te refieres a Snow White y la preciosa princesa de Charming, diablillo. Eso no sucederá en el corto plazo.

El Oscuro sonrió a la Reina Malvada con ironía, lentamente parándose y acercándose lentamente a su escritorio.—Tal vez no...pero ya no posee la magia del Amor Verdadero. No es más que una niña que puede jugar con una espada.

—¿Quién es entonces?

—Eso es una sorpresa querida.

Regina juntó las manos sobre el escritorio, con los dedos bien apretados para evitar lanzar una bola de fuego a la cabeza de Rumpelstiltskin. Preferiría no destruir su habitación tan temprano en la mañana.—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? Uno pensaría que estarías feliz de verme muerta.

—Si bien eso puede ser cierto, todavía tienes tus usos.—Señaló al espejo que Regina estaba usando anteriormente para espiar a Emma.—Y ella también.

Regina estaba aún más confundida, ¿no acababa de decir que Emma era inútil? Le dolía la cabeza solo por tratar de mantenerse al día con lo que él no le estaba diciendo.—Por supuesto, ella es la ladrona que se ha llevado todo mi oro. Simplemente me está devolviendo el dinero.

Rumpelstiltskin simplemente se rió entre dientes, rodando ligeramente sus grandes y salvajes ojos.—Pero tú y yo sabemos que ella es más que una ladrona...y más que la Princesa del Reino Blanco, y sé que es más que tu chica de los recados.

La Reina Malvada había tenido suficiente de su intento hacia atrás en una conversación. Golpeando sus manos sobre su escritorio de madera y casi empujando su silla mientras se levantaba, Regina se inclinó hasta que estuvieron prácticamente nariz con nariz. —Qué. Es. Lo. Que. Quieres.

La sonrisa de Rumpelstiltskin se hizo increíblemente más amplia, y parecía que estaba a punto de entrar en un baile feliz.—Tu final feliz...—Susurró conspirador, todavía apuntando al espejo de vanidad de Regina.—...está ahí querida —Y en un instante...desapareció en una nube de humo dorado. Dejó a Regina en una actitud muy irritada y confusa.

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

Fuera de la habitación de la Reina Malvada, el Cazador estaba escuchando a escondidas toda la conversación que tuvo lugar entre Rumpelstiltskin y Regina. Había usado su alto rango para dejar a los guardias nocturnos fuera de servicio dos horas antes, con la esperanza de que la Reina Malvada visitará las mazmorras hoy para ver a la ladrona, pero Graham obtuvo mucho más que eso.

¡No solo la Princesa perdida del Reino Blanco todavía estaba viva, sino que estuvo con Regina todo este tiempo! El Cazador sabía que tendría que decírselo a Snow White y a Charming pronto, pero pasarían otras horas hasta que pudiera escapar lo suficiente al palomar y enviar un aviso al Reino Blanco, porque no se atrevió a correr el riesgo de viajar a caballo.

El hombre cerró la puerta tan suave y silenciosamente como pudo, de pie junto al pilar afuera de la puerta de Regina una vez más, esperando con impaciencia. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de cierto genio, atrapado en un espejo, monitoreando sus acciones un poco por el pasillo y el brillo de su espada brillante. Y si el Cazador se hubiera quedado a espiar a Regina un poco más, habría sabido que el Espejo, el Espejo en la pared lo decía todo.

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

La Reina Malvada esperó pacientemente en sus habitaciones hasta que el Cazador fue relevado de su puesto que se suponía que no debía saber que él había tomado. No era tan ajena a sus frecuentes viajes nocturnos al Reino Blanco, cada dos semanas, como él pensaba que era. Regina era muy consciente de los pocos espías que residían en su reino, la mayoría eran de alto rango, para poder vigilarlos muy de cerca y manejarlos más fácilmente. Ella era consciente de lo mucho que él sabía, y de que él envió un mensaje aéreo al Reino Blanco tan pronto como fue relevado de sus deberes.

Ahora a salvo detrás de las gruesas puertas de su estudio, Regina se sentó detrás de su escritorio pensando cuidadosamente.

—Ejem, ¿Su Majestad?

Regina se miró y miró a su espejo, con una ceja levantada un poco molesta porque él rompió su hilo de pensamiento. —¿Que?

—Si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿por qué no simplemente aplastar el corazón del Cazador y terminar con él?

La mirada de Regina se centró en el arcón sentado en su escritorio que contenía el corazón constante del Cazador, pero sabía que sería demasiado fácil. Simple y tranquilo sí, pero Regina quería su sangre.—Entonces le estaría dando piedad, los espías no merecen piedad Genio. ¡Guardia!

Uno de los caballeros entró corriendo, alerta por cualquier señal de peligro.—¿Si su Alteza?

—Tráeme a la Dama Swan, ahora.

—¿D-dama Swan, mi reina?

Regina casi rodó los ojos.—¡La ladrona!

El caballero se inclinó ligeramente y salió corriendo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El genio en el espejo miró a Regina confundido.—¿Por qué la estás llamando? ¡Ella no es más que una ladrona! ¡Tampoco puedes estar segura de que no sea una espía!

La Reina Malvada simplemente sonrió, aún mirando a la puerta.—Ya veremos.

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

Emma se sorprendió cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe y un caballero entró en su habitación, afortunadamente Emma todavía vestía ropa decente de la noche anterior. Se apartó del espejo y miró al caballero.—¿No puedes tocar?

Él fulminó con la mirada al rubio, pero contuvo su lengua de cualquier comentario sarcástico.—La Reina solicita tu compañía. ¡Ahora!

Emma se sorprendió levemente de que la mujer oscura no fuera por Emma ella misma, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sino que siguió al caballero un poco más alto por el pasillo y hacia donde fuera que estuviera la Reina Oscura. Bajaron dos tramos de escaleras, pasaron varias puertas cerradas más y pasaron por unos pasillos apenas iluminados. Finalmente, el guardia se detuvo justo afuera de una puerta que tenía dos guardias parados afuera. Se inclinó levemente ante Emma y ocupó su puesto en el pasillo, directamente en frente de la puerta.

Emma caminó hacia la puerta grande y llamó tres veces, entrando cuando una voz apagada le pidió que entrara. La rubia sintió como si hubiera entrado en otro mundo, en comparación con los pasillos oscuros y las escaleras por las que acaba de pasar...esta habitación estaba bien iluminada y muy abierta, estaba decorada con buen gusto. Había un gran espejo que ocupaba una parte de la pared a un lado de la habitación, un gran escritorio que se encontraba justo al lado de las puertas abiertas del balcón, y un diván negro frente a la chimenea, una silla que la Reina Malvada misma era posada, luciendo tan regia como siempre con un vestido de terciopelo rojo que abrazaba sus deliciosas curvas incluso mientras estaba sentada. Para completar el aspecto elegante de su conjunto, tenía un poco de su cabello oscuro recogido con gracia en la parte superior de su cabeza, mientras que el resto cayó directamente sobre su hombro.

Emma tragó saliva y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Sus ojos miraban por todas partes para buscar un lugar para sentarse, pero la única silla disponible era la que estaba detrás del escritorio de la Reina...y el espacio al final de su sillón a sus pies. Emma optó por ninguno de los dos y trató de evitar que sus ojos deambularan sobre el cuerpo de la mujer mayor mientras se encontraba a unos metros de la Reina Oscura. En cambio, miró la frente de la mujer, pensando en las personas viejas y enfermas.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hoy? —La falta de saludo formal de Emma no pasó desapercibida para Regina, pero decidió pasarlo por alto: tenía asuntos mucho más apremiantes que la falta de etiqueta de la rubia.

—Necesito que mates a alguien por mí.

Emma parpadeó, balanceándose ligeramente sobre sus talones. Pasaron del secuestro a querer matar a alguien en un día, no es que a ella le importara, pero una advertencia hubiera sido agradable. Regina notó la leve vacilación de la rubia y se apartó de su silla sin perderse la forma en que los ojos de Emma cayeron de su frente y literalmente la desnudaron con esos cautivadores ojos verdes.—¿No puedes hacerlo, querida?

Emma miró a un lado.—Por supuesto que puedo...¿Qué vida estoy arruinando hoy?

Regina se acercó a Emma y se detuvo cuando ambas mujeres estaban hombro con hombro, de modo que Emma la estaba mirando directamente.—El espía del Reino Blanco.—Eso captó el interés de Emma y la sonrisa de Regina volvió a estar presente.—Sí...Mi llamado Cazador me ha estado 'espiando' durante años. Ahora me aburro del juego del gato y el ratón. Mátalo y tráeme la cabeza.

Emma hizo una mueca cuando se enteró de que tendría que tocar una cabeza cortada, simplemente la pegaría en su espada y la cargaría así.—¿Y qué hay para mí?

—¿Además de mantener tu propia cabeza? —Regina retrocedió sarcásticamente, pero hablaba muy en serio.—Un lugar en mi corte. Te convertirás en mi Asesina oficial.—Regina se alejó de la joven rubia, se acercó a su espejo y se dio la vuelta seductoramente, lo suficientemente lento como para que Emma tuviera tiempo de apartar los ojos de su trasero.

Emma podía sentir que se excitaba, y sus pantalones de cuero estaban cada vez más apretados. Se aclaró la garganta y juntó las manos frente a su área de la entrepierna, una acción que Regina no se perdió y que encontró más interesante.—¿Por qué querría ser tu mascota?

La Reina Malvada se acercó a Emma, se parecía mucho a la Reina astuta que muchos cayeron presa también...y nunca vivieron para contarlo.—Mis mascotas no tienen que recurrir al robo, querida. Haces lo que quiero que hagas...y nunca...querrás...para nada.—Regina susurró, deteniéndose justo cuando invadió el espacio personal de Emma. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de la mujer pálida a través de su vestido.

—¿Por qué no puedes hacer que alguien más lo haga? Solo soy una ladrona...Quién sabe dónde cae mi lealtad.

La sonrisa de Regina cayó sin prisa.—Sé que eres mucho más que una ladrona Swan...mucho más...He visto los cuerpos que dejaste cuando tomaste mi moneda. Tus asesinatos eran prohibitivos. Necesito alguien como tú...puedo confiar en que no dejarás esto.—La Reina Malvada levantó su mano y la colocó sobre el corazón de Emma, clavando las uñas en la camisa...lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Emma pudiera sentirlas en ella piel también.—Evita que forjes un corazón...o me traigas una cabeza. ¿Lo hará?

Si a Emma todavía le quedará algo de luz, probablemente se habría levantado en seco, pero no tenía ni una onza de luz, y nunca se arrepentiría de esa decisión. Ella no era débil, y podía manejar esto.—No, no lo hará.

Regina sonrió entonces, quitando su mano y volviendo a su sillón, sentándose en la lujosa silla negra una vez más, con una mano apoyada en su cadera. —Entonces dime Dama Swan...¿Qué se necesitará? ¿Hm? —Los ojos de Emma una vez más se posaron en el hermoso cuerpo de Regina que estaba envuelto en ese vestido de terciopelo rojo y se preguntó brevemente si la Reina Oscura estaba desnuda debajo de él. Era un pensamiento que Emma realmente no necesitaba, para alentar la erección que estaba tratando tan desesperadamente de ocultar, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo ahora...y Regina vio esto. —¿Qué deseas?

—¿Qué quiero?

—Sí, ¿tiene que haber algo que quieras?

Emma se aclaró la garganta, si es posible ... su rostro ardía aún más y comenzaba a extenderse por su cuello y por su clavícula.—Um, me gustaría aprender...cómo estar íntimamente alguien...um...

—¿Una mujer o un hombre...querida? —Regina estaba muy divertida, pero trató de evitar que saliera a la superficie. La joven rubia estaba a punto de explotar de vergüenza, y no necesitaba eso. No se había imaginado que iría directamente, tan audazmente y tan pronto, pero Regina no iba a quejarse...Le gustaba que sus súbditos fueran honestos.

Emma se miró las botas y apretó los puños frente a la entrepierna.—Una mujer.

Regina se rió entre dientes, mirando a Emma de arriba abajo, observando lentamente la constitución atlética de la mujer y el largo cabello dorado que le caía por la espalda. Ella realmente era hermosa, y Regina negaría a la tumba que felicitara a los dos imbéciles en el reino vecino por hacer una criatura tan hermosa. Quería presionar el tema y provocar a la joven princesa, pero no lo hizo, no en este momento. En este momento...había un problema que manejar, y con la gracia que solo una Reina como Regina podía poseer, era todo un asunto una vez más y logró mantener la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bastante simple. Hecho.

—Espera...—Emma levantó las manos, exponiendo involuntariamente lo que estaba escondiendo en primer lugar.—Tienes que asegurarte de que sea discreta...y atractiva...no quiero una vieja...

La ceja de Regina se arqueó.—Confía en mí querida...Me aseguraré de que ella sea todo...y algo más.—Regina se aseguraría de eso.

Emma, aparentemente olvidando lo reveladoras que eran sus pantalones de cuero, suspiró aliviada.—Entonces...¿dónde puedo encontrar a este Cazador?


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Regina llama a Emma "Cisne" en traducción a su apellido Swan.

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

Emma regresó con su vieja armadura que había sido limpiada y olía mucho mejor que antes, algo por lo que estaba agradecida pero incluso más feliz de tener un lugar donde colocar todas sus armas y su espada. Estaba empezando a sentirse desprotegida sin todo sobre su persona.

Han pasado dos días desde la última vez que vio a la Reina Malvada, dos días desde la última vez que durmió en esa suave cama de plumas, y en esos dos días...Emma ha aprendido mucho sobre el Cazador que consideraba necesario, era un criatura de hábito y paranoico. En una hora, el primer día, Emma se encontró vistiendo una túnica de campesinos, solo para poder mezclarse cada cinco minutos que él había mirado por encima del hombro.

El tercer día; sin embargo, el Cazador finalmente se despidió del Reino Oscuro antes del amanecer. Iba a pie a donde iba: Emma simplemente asumió que iría al Reino Blanco para sus informes semanales. Emma lo siguió fuera del Reino Oscuro asegurándose de mantenerse lo suficientemente lejos como para que él no pudiera verla...pero la táctica funcionó en ambos sentidos. Emma simplemente lo siguió por sus pasos, él puede ser un Cazador, pero ella era Oscuridad, y el bosque era su elemento. Cuando estuvo a salvo bajo la cubierta del bosque, Emma se deshizo de la túnica campesina y caminó hacia las sombras, usando la oscuridad para ver sin ser vista.

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

_Emma desempolvó su cuerpo cansado, magullado y maltratado. Rulf la había derribado por enésima vez ese día y estaba lloviendo tan fuerte que apenas podía escuchar lo que el hombre corpulento le decía, y mucho menos verlo. Había pasado medio año desde que Emma permitió que la oscuridad entrará en su mente, cuerpo y alma...desde que permitió que su ira y desagrado por sus padres y su precioso reino anularan su sistema._

_Los dos sentimientos que más sentía: eran los mismos que la mantenían despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, los mismos dos sentimientos que la llevaron a tener bolsas moradas debajo de los ojos al día siguiente y al día siguiente. Aparte del dolor de sus golpizas entregadas por un hombre del doble del tamaño de su padre, y de tener hambre...La falta de control de Emma por sus emociones la mataría más rápido de lo que Rulf podría._

—_¡No puedo hacerlo! —Emma gritó ante la forma borrosa que tenía ante ella, escupiendo la lluvia que caía en su boca cuando gritó. —¡No puedo ver!_

—_¡Entonces estarás matandote! ¡Cazas! ¡Matas! ¡Comes!_

—_¡No puedo ver, maldita sea!_

—_No necesitas ver...la Tierra son tus ojos y oídos ahora...¡úsala!_

—_No puedo hacerlo, ¡ah!_

_Emma nunca vio venir el golpe, pero lo sintió. Rulf arrojó a la joven rubia de vuelta sobre su trasero y en un charco bastante profundo detrás de ella. Emma se cubrió la nariz ensangrentada con ambas manos mientras veía a Rulf acercarse lentamente a ella._

—_¡Eres un pedazo de mierda sin valor! ¡No sé por qué Tierra de Hombres Muertos te quería chica! ¡Pero no vales la pena! —Rulf le gruñó, sus ojos negros llenos de ira.—¡Ni siquiera puedes matar a un mordisqueador de hierba! No eres digna del regalo que te dieron.—Rulf se burló de Emma.—Cree en lo que te has convertido chica. Es tu destino ahora. Ahora levanta tu trasero._

_Emma se tragó su ira y con un gruñido bajo volvió a ponerse de pie y pisó un suelo más firme. No quería nada más que acurrucarse con su manta con comezón que había cosido de varios animales muertos diferentes, y trazar formas de quemar el Reino Blanco._

—_Pelea conmigo niña..._

—_¡No puedo…verte!_

—_¡Pero te veo, niña!_

_Antes de que Emma pudiera siquiera pensar en levantar sus brazos entumecidos para defenderse, el herrero estaba sobre ella. Emma bloqueó lo mejor que pudo, pero los golpes llegaban demasiado rápido y demasiado difícil para que ella lo alcanzara a tiempo. Entonces, solo por una fracción de segundo, Emma vio la cara de Rulf clara como el día, como si no estuviera lloviendo niebla. Ella llevó la empuñadura de su daga a su barbilla, seguida de dos rápidos codos. Rulf la siguió y su visión se volvió borrosa de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos se movió, solo se podía escuchar la lluvia y su respiración agitada._

—_¡T-te vi...te vi!_

_Rulf gruñó.—¡Otra vez!_

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

El Cazador finalmente se detuvo cerca de un pequeño estanque, dejó su equipo y se lavó la cara. Emma sabía, solo por todas las flores blancas que rodeaban el pequeño estanque, y lo relajado que estaba el Cazador, que ahora estaban en el territorio del Reino Blanco. El Cazador ya no miró por encima del hombro para ver si alguien lo seguía, pero por supuesto que no lo haría. Emma estaba usando las sombras para seguirlo...A veces ella estaba a solo unos metros de él, a veces caminaba la sombra junto a él hasta que terminaba y tenía que teletransportarse a otro.

Emma era consciente de sus muchas oportunidades para matar al hombre salvaje, pero también era consciente de que podía averiguar lo que él ya le había contado al Rey y la Reina Blanca y decirle a Regina, si aún no lo sabía. Entonces Emma se recostó contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados asegurándose de mantenerse dentro de los límites del pequeño contorno. De repente oyó hojas crujiendo a su derecha, justo antes de que una mujer con una capa roja apareciera seguida de otra mujer que vestía ... vestía una armadura. Una armadura con la insignia del Reino Blanco sobre sus hombros, y la gran capa blanca que se abrochaba alrededor de sus hombros.

Emma sintió estallar su ira, pero logró mantenerse contra el árbol.

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

Mulan colocó su brazo sobre el brazo de su compañero después de notar que Red estaba mirando alrededor de su pequeña área con un ojo sospechoso.—¿Qué es?

Red negó con la cabeza, respirando profundamente, sus ojos enfocados en el árbol con la pequeña sombra.—¿Algo parece estar mal con ese árbol?

Mulan sonrió suavemente.—Soy la Caballero Blanco Red, no un lobo. No sé...Me parece bastante inofensivo.—Mulan soltó el brazo de Red mientras se acercaba a ella, fuera del alcance del oído del Cazador.—¿Estás bien?

Red pudo apartar los ojos del árbol y asintió.—Si, estoy bien.

Mulan miró a Red por un momento antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al Cazador que los esperaba pacientemente junto al estanque con Red unos pasos detrás de ella, todavía un poco incómoda.

Mulan saludó al Cazador con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.—¿Por qué te ves tan ansioso, Cazador? Te ves tan mal como tu nota.

—¿Debería Snow estar más preocupada de lo que está ahora?—Red preguntó distraídamente, sus sentidos todavía en alerta máxima.—¿Te siguieron?

El Cazador miró a Red menos que impresionado.—Sabes que soy mejor que eso...Por supuesto que no me siguieron, los hombres de la Reina Malvada son brutos, ¡sutilmente no es su estilo!

Mulan sonrió.—Muy bien, ¿qué era tan importante que no podías esperar hasta el final de la semana? ¿Encontraste al ladrón?

El Cazador sacudió la cabeza.—No...pero...—Respiró hondo, enderezando la espalda.—Pero encontré a la Princesa del Reino Blanco.—Emma se levantó del árbol alarmada, casi exponiéndose.

—¿Qué?—Red siseó, sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente mientras ella se acercaba a él.—¿Está...está muerta?

Sacudió la cabeza, los ojos se movieron entre el lobo y la Caballero Blanco.—Ella no está muerta, y la Reina Malvada la ha estado manteniendo como su hija de los recados...—El Cazador pasó a contarle a Mulan y Red, y sin saberlo a Emma también, todo lo que había escuchado esa fatídica mañana que Rumpelstiltskin visitó el Reina oscura en sus habitaciones personales.

—¡Tenemos que regresar y decirle a Snow! Ella debe saber que su hija está viva y encarcelada. ¡La Reina Malvada realmente no tiene corazón!

—Tengo que regresar, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Le dije a Lancelot que iría a correr con los lobos. Enviaré otra nota aérea en mi próxima visita.

Mulan y Red asintieron.—Nos aseguraremos de que Snow sepa lo que Regina ha hecho. La princesa está viva y necesita ayuda.

—Larga vida a la Reina Malvada.—Mulan comenta sarcásticamente.

—Larga vida a ella.—Se oyeron risitas detrás de ellos.

Los tres leales del Reino Blanco se dieron la vuelta y vieron la figura encapuchada en negro. No vieron crestas del Reino Oscuro en la persona de la persona misteriosa, pero aun así fueron cautelosos.—¡Pensé que no te seguían!—Mulan acusó al Cazador sin quitarle la mano del mango de su espada ni apartar la vista de la persona que se acercaba.

El Cazador farfulló.—¡No lo estaba! —Tras una inspección más cercana, reconoció a esta persona.—Eres la ladrona que ha estado robando a la Reina Oscura...¿Cómo estás aquí?

Emma repasó mentalmente sus posibilidades de matarlos a los tres para mantener su estado de Snow White; tenía una buena posibilidad de tener éxito a pesar de que uno de ellos era un lobo, lo que la ponía en una ligera desventaja. Emma finalmente se encogió de hombros.—La Reina Malvada quiere que recoja algo para ella; en cambio, me escapé.—La segunda parte fue una mentira completa, pero no tenían que saber eso.—Vine aquí con la esperanza de refugiado...los encontré a los tres.

Mulan miró al hombre lobo que estaba junto a ella.—¿Qué te parece?

Red entrecerró su dura mirada a Emma, tratando de ver la cara de la mujer, pero la capucha estaba demasiado baja, solo su boca era visible.—El Cazador dijo que estabas en la mazmorra de la perra malvada por una semana...tienes su olor sobre ti, pero no hueles como un prisionero...—Gruñó, bajando la capucha de su capa mientras Mulan lentamente dibujaba su espada y el Cazador prepararon su arco y flecha.—Explícate, o muere aquí ladrona.

Emma maldijo a las doncellas por lavar su ropa una vez más, honestamente lo había olvidado y, por lo tanto, no había anticipado que la mejor amiga de Snow olisqueara su ropa. Emma resistió el impulso de acercarse y desenvainar su propia espada. Era una situación delicada para ella: se estaba volviendo claro que sus vacaciones de cinco años de estar supuestamente muerta, estaban llegando a su fin. Ella casi continuó con su pequeña mentira, pero ¿cuál era el punto? Ella los iba a matar de todos modos.

Con una rapidez que ni siquiera Caperucita Roja podía seguir, Emma sacó dos cuchillos arrojadizos y se los arrojó con todo lo que tenía. La mujer lobo apenas tuvo una fracción de segundo para esquivar una espada, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para el segundo, que ahora estaba enterrado hasta el hombro, la fuerza del lanzamiento la dejó fuera de balance y, por suerte para ella, no fue hecho de plata. Emma finalmente desenvainó su espada de su espalda, dividiendo simultáneamente una de las flechas del Cazador por la mitad, antes de que pudiera atravesar su pecho y bloquear el asalto cargado de Mulan. Al estar tan cerca ahora, Mulan pudo ver parcialmente la cara de Emma, pero la capucha de Emma todavía proyectaba una sombra sobre sus ojos, manteniendo su identidad en un misterio...ya no le importaba.

Mientras el Cazador cargaba otra flecha e intentaba disparar sin lastimar a la Caballero Blanco, Red se recuperó y cambió a su lobo. En un instante, una mancha negra golpeó a Emma y Mulan, derribando a ambas mujeres contra el duro suelo. Red estaba sobre Emma rápidamente, tratando de desarmarla mordiéndole el brazo. Emma empujó a Ruby con los dos pies y envió al lobo rodando hacia la cabeza de un árbol cercano primero. El Cazador estaba a punto de disparar justo cuando Emma se puso de pie, pero se detuvo, su sangre se estaba enfriando.

Mulan parpadeó con sorpresa después de unos momentos, y bajó su espada rápidamente. —¡¿P..princesa ?!—Se escuchó un suave gemido en las líneas laterales, pero Emma ignoró eso: se estaba maldiciendo por ser tan descuidada que Rulf no estaría tan feliz con ella.—¡Princesa, estás realmente viva! ¡Estás aquí!

—¿Pero cómo? —El Cazador farfulló.—P-pensé que la Reina Malvada...—Se detuvo, todavía sacudiendo su cabeza incapaz de envolver su cabeza alrededor de la vista frente a él.—Pero tú eres el ladrón?...¿no entiendo?

Red ladró de acuerdo, pero aún no había cambiado, estaba más que feliz de ver que la hija de su mejor amiga estaba viva, y que había esperanza para el Reino Blanco, pero sus instintos le decían que no era la misma niña de cabellos dorados que recordaba, que definitivamente ya no era la misma persona. La apariencia de Emma era dura y parecía una mujer adulta que había pasado por una guerra con la vida y la muerte.

Emma se limpió la nariz ensangrentada con el dorso de la mano.—No es así cómo pretendía que fuera así.

Mulan frunció el ceño, confundido.—¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ser princesa? Ahora estás a salvo...ya no tienes que seguir haciendo las órdenes de las reinas malvadas. Mi nombre es Mulan...Soy...Bueno, soy la Caballero Blanco del Reino Blanco y el Campeón del rey y la Reina.

Los ojos de Emma se agrandaron y luego se entrecerraron hacia Mulan.—Pero eres una mujer...Mi...Snow.—Emma se corrigió rápidamente.—No cree que las mujeres deberían estar en el campo. Estás mintiendo.—Incluso cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, Emma supo que Mulan no estaba mintiendo. ¡No podía creer lo hipócrita que era su madre, incluso ahora! Esa podría haber sido Emma con esa armadura, defendiendo su reino si su madre la hubiera dejado bajo su pulgar, pero no. Snow White no pudo satisfacer a su hija, sino que le dio el título y la responsabilidad a un completo desconocido.

El ceño fruncido de Mulan se profundizó.—Como tú...No es extraño que las mujeres estén en combate, princesa.

—Deja de llamarme así.—Gruñó Emma, apretando la mano alrededor de su mango. Red se dio cuenta y lentamente se puso a cuatro patas, agachándose en el suelo, con los ojos dorados fijos en Emma rogándole que no se moviera.—Ya no soy la princesa, ni deseo volver a serlo.

—La Reina Malvada se llevó su corazón.—Dijo el Cazador parándose al lado de Mulan.—La princesa nunca diría eso. Está siendo controlada y no sabe lo que dice o hace.

Emma aprovechó la breve distracción de la Caballero Blanco cuando miró al Cazador con incertidumbre, Mulan apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar su propia espada para defenderse del ataque relámpago de Emma. Mientras continuaba alejándose de la rubia, contrarrestando todos sus ataques, Mulan logró mirar a Red, que todavía estaba sentada junto al árbol; en conflicto —¡Ve! ¡Ve y dile a la Reina!

Red asintió con su gran cabeza, y se volvió desapareciendo rápidamente en el bosque. Emma gruñó frustrada, forzó más de su peso en su último golpe a Mulan, que fue bloqueado y los puso en un punto muerto. Por el rabillo del ojo, Emma vio al Cazador al borde del área pequeña apuntando, pero a sus piernas y no a su cabeza. "Es hora de terminar este juego." Pensó Emma. Ella pateó la parte superior de la rodilla doblada de Mulan mientras simultáneamente envolvía su espada alrededor de la de Mulan, enviándola directamente hacia el Cazador.

La espada de la Caballero Blanco cortó el pecho del Cazador como un cuchillo caliente que cortaba mantequilla, y el tiempo pareció disminuir cuando dejó caer su arco y flecha mientras se desplomaba en el suelo, tomando su último aliento. Los gritos de Mulan se cortaron cuando Emma golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza con la empuñadura de su espada, efectivamente dejando inconsciente a la guerrera de cabello oscuro, y luego lo enfundó una vez más. Tenía muchas ganas de ir tras el lobo, pero era un riesgo demasiado grande, por lo que sabía que el lobo podría regresar con ayuda. Emma se acercó rápidamente al Cazador y retiró la espada brillante de su pecho sin cuidado. Hizo un trabajo rápido al separarle la cabeza con un corte limpio, e hizo una mueca mientras la clavaba en el extremo de la espada de la Caballero Blanco. Con una última mirada al cuerpo sin cabeza y al inconsciente Caballero Blanco, Emma se despidió.

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

Además del hecho de que llevaba una espada ensangrentada con una cabeza en el extremo, Emma estaba de buen humor: no la estaban escoltando a la sala del trono de la Reina Oscura, podía caminar sola sin niñeras. Los guardias le abrieron las puertas dobles, haciendo una mueca a la cabeza, reconociendo al Cazador de inmediato. Tenían curiosidad por saber qué hizo para garantizar que la reina quisiera su cabeza, y usará a su antiguo prisionero para obtenerla, y no hacerlo ellos mismos.

Emma se sorprendió al ver que la sala del trono estaba llena de aldeanos, pero se separaron como el mar rojo como si esperaran la llegada de Emma. Algunos ni siquiera podían soportar mirar lo que llevaba en la mano izquierda, y otros simplemente no podían mirar hacia otro lado por fascinación y horror: a Emma no le importaba, tenía una mente única para la mujer sentada en el trono de cristal negro, que llevaba un vestido igualmente negro con un cuello grande que cubría casi toda la parte posterior de su cabeza y se sumergía muy bajo en el escote. Cuando Emma llegó al pie de las escaleras, Regina se levantó tranquilamente de su trono. —¿Confío en que todo salió como corresponde?

Emma asintió secamente, no estaba segura de si quería cruzarse con la Reina Malvada o no. —Tengo más que solo su cabeza.

Regina suspiró en silencio, imaginando que el Cazador intentaría poner a Emma en su contra. Estaba aliviada de que Emma decidiera regresar: las palabras de Rumpelstiltskin la perseguían desde que Emma se fue a matar al Cazador. Por supuesto, al estar frente a todos sus súbditos, Regina estaba de todo menos aliviada o feliz, demasiado feliz...de ver a Emma. Ella era la retorcida Reina Malvada, extendió su mano por la espada. Sin romper el contacto visual, Emma se la entregó, agradecida de dejar ir el mango adhesivo de la espada. Regina envolvió su mano con fuerza, sin preocuparse por la sangre fría que manaba de sus dedos.

—Estoy segura de que todos saben quién era...y para ustedes que no lo saben, esta es la cabeza del Cazador. El Cazador pensó que podía espiarme y darle al Reino Blanco y a su realeza indeseable una ventaja en este reino. He sido bastante indulgente hasta los últimos días.—Regina estudió el objeto en su mano por un momento antes de sostenerlo en alto para que todo el tribunal lo viera.—Ya no estoy tomando y aplastando sus corazones, porque simplemente se está volviendo demasiado misericordioso. Cometan traición contra su hogar y su corona, su final no será agradable. Lo prometo.

Una pequeña nube de humo púrpura envolvió la espada y la cabeza en la mano de Regina y desapareció, dejando solo la mano prístina de la monarca, como si nunca hubiera tenido la sangre profanada en primer lugar. Volvió a pararse frente a Emma, que aún tenía que quitarle los ojos de encima.—La corte volverá a comenzar mañana. Todos afuera...Ahora.

Una vez que la habitación estuvo libre para todos y las puertas dobles se cerraron firmemente, Emma empujó su capucha hacia atrás.—Lo sabías.

Regina regresó a su trono y se sentó, cruzando las piernas por la rodilla con los codos apoyados en los apoyabrazos, los dedos entrelazados debajo de la barbilla. —Por supuesto que lo sabía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabías mi verdadera identidad?

—Lo supe la primera vez que vi tu cara...Has cambiado, sí. Sin embargo, sería una tonta si no reconociera a la princesa perdida del Reino Blanco...y puedo garantizar que no seré la única Snow White finalmente descubrirá que tu corazón aún late.

Emma se aclaró la garganta y miró a un lado—Ella sí...ah...estaba jugando con ellos hoy...me tope con la Caballero Blanco.— Emma escupió el título como si fuera veneno.—Y la lobo...vieron mi cara y la lobo se escapó. No maté a la Caballero Blanco...no tuve tiempo, pero creo que Snow sabe más de lo que debería ahora...—Clavó el dedo del pie en el azulejo, raspandolo.—Fue un error, no dejaré que vuelva a suceder.

La Reina Malvada sonrió, casi dejando escapar una risita. Una tímida Emma era una linda vista, no es que Regina lo admitiera en voz alta.—¿Jugar con tus asesinatos o dejar supervivientes?

Emma miró a Regina, fulminante. —Ambos.

Regina suspiró, persiguiendo sus labios rojos. —Mira, Srta. Swan no lo hace. Sin embargo...—La Reina Oscura se levantó con gracia.—Tengo que asistir a algunas reuniones antes de la cena. ¿Me acompañaras para la cena, verdad? —Emma asintió y Regina también.—Bien, hablaremos de nuestro pequeño...arreglo más allá en la cena. Hasta entonces...—Humo púrpura se envolvió alrededor de la Reina Oscura a partir de sus pies y luego se fue, dejando a Emma sola en la sala del trono.

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

Como de costumbre, un guardia llamó a la puerta de Emma antes de entrar para decirle que la cena se serviría pronto. Anteriormente se había bañado y vestido con un par de pantalones negros de montar, botas y una blusa negra, porque no estaba de humor para los colores. Esta vez no fue escoltada hasta el comedor y, afortunadamente, Emma sabía cómo llegar sola, apenas. No es sorprendente que la Reina Oscura ya estuviera allí, sentada en la cabecera de la mesa esperándola. Se había cambiado de vestido una vez más, pero su vestido todavía era negro, pero este era de gamuza y se parecía al vestido de terciopelo rojo que Regina llevaba el otro día y el corpiño pellizcó la cintura de Regina más que el otro. Su cabello estaba nuevamente recogido en la parte posterior de su cabeza, mientras que el resto caía en cascada por su espalda.

Emma no quería hacer nada más que pasar los dedos por el cabello de la morena solo para sentir lo suave que era, pero no lo hizo. Se sentó antes de hacer algo para avergonzarse o volver a la mazmorra durante una semana. Tan pronto como Emma se sentó, los sirvientes llevaron la comida a su extremo de la mesa y sirvieron sus bebidas. Una vez que se fueron, Emma se sintió incómoda de nuevo, así que solo llenó su plato y su boca con cualquier cosa que pareciera que sabía bien solo para evitar hablar.

—Tus padres han corrido la voz de que estás viva y que eres mi prisionera. Te exigirán que vuelvas pronto...—Regina comentó como si estuviera hablando del clima, mientras cortaba delicadamente una loncha de jamón y se la comía, mirando a Emma para evaluar su reacción.

Emma tragó su comida, aunque dolorosamente.—Ya no son mis padres. Y te juré mi lealtad. Ya no tienen el derecho...ya no.

—Tu lealtad debe ser presenciada y oficial, querida...Ninguno de los dos objetivos se ha logrado. Cuanto antes lo hagamos, más fácil será alejar a tus padres. Son idiotas con coronas, pero incluso ellos conocen la ley.

—¿Mañana? ¿Durante la corte? —Emma sólo quería terminar de una vez porque nunca había sido el centro de atención, y sabía que cuanto más esperara para volver oficialmente de la muerte...más grande era la multitud. Una pequeña parte de ella deseaba haberle rogado a Rulf que se quedara en la Tierra de Hombres Muertos, o haber ido a otro lugar que no estuviera tan cerca de su antiguo hogar...pero la parte más grande estaba tranquila y recordaba lo que Rulf siempre le decía con irritación. cuando la estaba golpeando. "Tu destino te sigue...tú no lo sigues, niña". Cada decisión y error que Emma cometió fue un precio que tuvo que pagar, bueno y malo.

—Si eso es lo que quieres.

—Snow está equivocada contigo...No eres una mala Reina, no estás loca, ni fea, ni eres una asesina. Eres hermosa, pones tu reino primero y tienes una forma creativa de castigo para aquellos que merecen pero no eres un asesino.

Regina frunció el ceño y dejó la copa sobre la mesa.—No hables de algo antes de tu tiempo querida...He estado vivo durante mucho tiempo, y he hecho muchas, muchas cosas crueles a los inocentes.—Regina no podía comprender por qué le estaba contando a la rubia sobre su pasado, no era asunto suyo, pero se derramó como si se conocieran por más de unos días. Regina rápidamente cambió de tema.—Ahora sobre este acuerdo...me trajiste la cabeza del Huntsman. Por lo cual estoy profundamente agradecida.

Emma miró a Regina, confundida.—Fallé, Snow lo sabe...

La Reina Malvada hizo caso omiso de las preocupaciones de Emma con un gesto descuidado de la mano.—Eso es irrelevante ahora...Solo quería que el Cazador muriera. De todos modos, estaba cansando de su compañía. Su muerte fue tu inducción, y eres magnífico, querida mía. pequeño cisne.

—Entonces...¿a quién conseguiste?

—¿Perdón? —El repentino cambio de conversación de Emma sorprendió a la Reina Oscura por un momento.—Ah, ahora veo dónde está tu cabeza.—Regina sonrió ante su propio juego de palabras mientras Emma se sonrojaba, llenando su boca con pan y verduras.—Tu solicitud fue inusual, ya que la mayoría pediría protección o...—Regina cortó sus ojos ligeramente, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Algo sin valor real pero querida...Tu petición es algo especial. Eres virgen, ¿no?

El rostro de Emma se sonrojó más y se obligó a no agacharse detrás de su largo cabello rubio.—Si.

—Algo tan precioso no será apreciado por alguna moza. Necesitas a alguien que te enseñe el arte de hacer el amor con una mujer y no solo cogerla en el heno detrás de los establos.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron al escuchar a Regina maldecir, no era algo que una Reina debería hacer, pero cuando Regina lo hizo, el cerebro de Emma se cerró y toda la sangre corrió hacia su cabecita, que ahora se esforzaba por ver a la mujer que la despertaba. —Uh...e...entonces...¿qué? No entiendo...

La Reina Malvada casi se echó a reír, Emma parecía lista para saltar sobre ella sobre la mesa, y aún no se había movido, todavía. Regina miró sus felices ojos verdes brillantes...No estaba segura de cómo Emma afectaría su futuro, pero se divertiría con la mujer más joven mientras pudiera.—No me sentiría cómoda dejándote en manos de una moza...Así que voy a mantener mi parte del trato.

Emma casi se atragantó con el trozo de carne que estaba tragando, se dio unas palmaditas en el pecho un par de veces y lo lavó con el resto del vino. —¿Q...qué? —Farfulló, tratando de orientarse y tratando de entender lo que Regina acababa de decir. —¿Quieres...quieres...estar conmigo? ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué?

Regina se levantó de la silla y dejó la servilleta junto al plato, creyendo que la cena había terminado.—Srta. Swan, si ya ha terminado de descifrar palabras...Por favor, sígueme.

—Espera...—Emma permaneció sentada y sin sentir el coraje de levantarse todavía.—¿Por qué?

Regina frunció el ceño hacia Emma, entrecerrando sus penetrantes ojos marrones.—¿Estás cuestionando a tu futura Reina?

Emma tragó saliva y se lamió los labios repentinamente secos, sacudiendo la cabeza.—N...no, Su Majestad.—Olvidando que ella lucía algo más que un par de bragas mojadas.

Aún ocultando un ceño de desaprobación, los ojos de Regina se centraron en la entrepierna de Emma y sus labios se torcieron. Realmente felicitaba a los dos idiotas por hacer una criatura tan buena.—Aprenderás pronto. Ven.

Cuando Regina le dio la espalda, Emma rápidamente recogió un panecillo de su plato y siguió a la Reina Oscura, preguntándose en qué estaría esa noche.

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

Emma siguió obedientemente a la Reina Oscura a sus aposentos de la cama, su mente estaba confundida entre preguntar qué estaba pasando y simplemente seguir adelante...Tan pronto como entró en los aposentos de la Reina y vio que estaba completamente oscuro a excepción de la gran chimenea al otro lado de la cama, Emma fue a por lo último. Regina cerró la puerta tan pronto como Emma entró por completo, vio que la mujer estaba completamente atónita y cautivada. Regina pasó junto a la rubia rígida y fue a sentarse al borde de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos apoyándola. Emma solo estaba parada allí con la mente puesta en simplemente cancelar todo y simplemente ahorrarse la vergüenza.

—¿Qué pasa querida? ¿Nunca antes has sido tan íntima con una mujer?

Emma casi rodó los ojos, sabiendo que estaba siendo molestada.—No, yo um...—Emma miró la chimenea y se alejó de la hermosa mujer al otro lado de la habitación. Las palabras de su padre nublan la oportunidad frente a ella.—No soy exactamente normal...y esto es un error. Puedes quedarte con la cabeza...pero no necesito...—Emma hizo un gesto entre ella y Regina.—Esto... ¿Puedo negociar algo más?

Regina miró a la mujer tensa que estaba junto a la puerta, encontrándose nuevamente en conflicto con sus emociones. Regina reinaba en la Reina Malvada para esta mujer, algo que no había hecho en años...no había sentido la necesidad de ser tan solícita con otro ser desde...desde Daniel. Regina se puso de pie y fue hacia Emma lentamente, como si se estuviera acercando a un animal salvaje que había estado enjaulado durante tanto tiempo...Y ese pudo haber sido el caso cuando Emma estaba involucrada. Regina tomó la mano temblorosa de la rubia y la condujo a la cama. Regina se alegró cuando Emma no se molestó. Regina empujó a Emma hacia abajo en su lugar anterior y luego puso sus manos en sus caderas.

—Querida, nadie es ordinario...no en esta tierra. ¿Qué le tienes tanto miedo a Srta. Swan?

—Emma.

—¿Perdón?

—Emma, solo llámame Emma. Al menos a puerta cerrada...¿Por favor?

Regina asintió con la cabeza, moviendo los dedos sobre su cintura con impaciencia.—Muy bien, Emma, ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo? Ambas somos mujeres maduras, ¿verdad?

Emma se encogió de hombros y se desinfló un poco.—Soy un poco diferente a la mayoría de las mujeres, su majestad...parte de la razón por la que dejé el Reino Blanco.

Regina reconoció la tristeza en los ojos de Emma, de una hija extraña a otra Regina sabía cómo consolar a Emma con palabras, pero eso sería para otro momento...Emma estaba desesperada por el contacto físico, por alguien que la cuidara físicamente y Regina estaba más que dispuesta a darlo.

—Desnudame.

Emma miró a Regina tratando de aliviar las mariposas en su estómago. Con manos inestables, Emma agarró la pequeña cintura de Regina mientras estaba de pie, solo a unos centímetros entre sus cuerpos. Emma tiró de la cuerda que sostenía la cincha de Regina. Se deslizó de la cintura de la morena y rodeó sus pies, revelando otro conjunto de cordones en la parte delantera rogando que se deshiciera. El vestido se había ido antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, pero la atención de Emma estaba en la mujer desnuda parada frente a ella.—Wow...—Su pene de Emma se sacudió en sus pantalones y si no fuera por la dolorosa restricción de sus pantalones de montar que llevaba, Emma estaba segura de que habría venido en el acto.

Regina sonrió, tomándose un momento para permitir que Emma bebiera en su crudeza. Escuchó a la rubia tragar dolorosamente antes de encontrar su mirada. —Desnudate.

Regina empujó a Emma a un lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama una vez más ahora al nivel de los ojos con la entrepierna de Emma. Emma dudó unos latidos, pero fue un latido demasiado largo para la Reina Malvada. Regina deshizo el cordón del pantalón de Emma y su mano dentro del pantalón de la mujer más joven en segundos. Emma jadeó y sus caderas se sacudieron hacia Regina cuando sintió la mano fría de la mujer mayor envolverse alrededor de su miembro caliente y endurecido. Nadie ha tocado a Emma allí tan íntimamente...Ni siquiera ella misma.

Regina se lamió los labios rojos y liberó la pesada polla de sus límites, y estaba más que satisfecha con lo que vio y sostuvo en su mano. Miró a la rubia que la miraba con ojos salvajes, pero parecía tan perdida.—No tienes absolutamente nada de qué avergonzarte de Emma, absolutamente nada.

Regina masajeo el pene de Emma un par de veces, provocando un fuerte gruñido de la mujer que estaba sobre ella antes de soltarla de mala gana y gatear más sobre ella. Escuchó el susurro de la ropa que se quitaba detrás de ella, cuando se recostó en las almohadas. Emma no tenía ropa y su timidez parecía haber desaparecido con ellas. Regina notó que las sombras que se proyectaban desde la chimenea estaban literalmente atraídas hacia Emma, haciendo que la habitación pareciera más oscura de lo que debería haber sido, y Regina guardó esa observación durante un momento más apropiado. Emma se arrastró sobre la cama, los ojos esmeraldas observaron el cuerpo de Regina una vez más.

—Detente.—Emma lo hizo de inmediato, mirando a Regina confundida y preguntándose si ya había hecho algo mal.—Quiero que uses tu boca primero.

—¿Mi boca? ¿Por qué? ¿Eso es sanitario?

Si Regina no hubiera sabido lo que sabe, la Reina Malvada en ella se habría hecho cargo y empujó a Emma fuera de la cama y fuera de la habitación, ofendida por tal acusación, sin importar cuán involuntaria sea. —¿Estás insinuando que estoy sucia, Srta. Swan?

Emma abrió mucho los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.—¡No! No, yo solo...yo solo...¿es esto lo que realmente les gusta a las mujeres?

Regina dijo.—No sé qué les gusta a otras mujeres, pero esto es algo que realmente me gusta...y eso es todo lo que debería importarte.

—Pero...

—Emma.—Regina cortó cualquier tontería que seguramente se derramaría de la boca de las rubias.—No te estoy enseñando cómo tener relaciones sexuales con cada doncella que se arroje a tus pies...Te estoy enseñando cómo tener sexo conmigo. A partir de esta noche...Soy la única mujer con la que te acostarás. ¿Estamos claras? —Además de sus imponentes oraciones, Regina sonaba perfectamente relajada, hablando con Emma como si hubieran pasado por este juego muchas veces antes.

Emma asintió sin dudarlo, ya que, en lo que a ella respectaba, Regina era la única mujer a la que tenía ojos de todos modos.—Estamos claras, mi Reina.

—Puedes llamarme Regina mientras estamos solas. Ahora...—Regina se recostó y abrió las piernas para acomodar el cuerpo de Emma. —¿Qué estás esperando querida?

Emma se bajó rápidamente frente a Regina, quien rápidamente arrojó una pierna bronceada y bien formada sobre el hombro izquierdo de Emma. Emma, por supuesto, nunca había visto una vagina antes, mucho menos poner su boca en una, al menos no hasta ahora. Regina se mantuvo bien arreglada y no se veía tan mal como Emma esperaba, era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Emma vio como unas gotas fluían de Regina. Sin pensarlo más, Emma acercó la boca, sacó la lengua y lamió los suaves labios rosados de la Reina. Sorprendida de que sabía a manzanas picantes, Emma la lamió de nuevo...Probando que la primera vez fue una casualidad, no lo fue y pronto Emma tuvo los brillantes labios inferiores de Regina en su boca saboreando los jugos suculentos de Regina que gotearon por su garganta como la miel. .

Las manos de Regina habían abandonado las sábanas y estaban detrás de la cabeza de Emma, enredadas en mechones rubios cuando comenzó a apretarse contra el rostro de la mujer más joven.—Sí cariño, así como así...—Regina tarareo y suspiró suavemente. Mirando a Emma y encontrando vibrantes ojos verdes que la miraban, Regina se estremeció.—¿Ves ese pequeño bulto? —Emma asintió y Regina tiró del cabello de la mujer, moviéndola hacia donde quería su boca. —Succionalo suavemente...ahora.—Fue más que un pequeño bulto, pero Emma felizmente lo devastó con la lengua, como si fuera el último. Sintió la pierna de Regina que se arrojó sobre su hombro temblar cuando capturó la protuberancia hinchada entre sus labios. Las uñas de Regina se clavaron en el cuero cabelludo de Emma.—Ahh sí...sí...—La espalda de la Reina Oscura se arqueó cuando se hizo larga y dura y Emma casi temía que los guardias nocturnos entraran corriendo con sus espadas listas. Emma bebió los gritos de placer de Regina y su fuerte y néctar de manzana hasta que Regina liberó a Emma de su agarre mortal y alejó a la rubia.

Emma se sentó de rodillas y miró a la morena que la estaba mirando. Emma estaba tan dura que estaba empezando a dolerle, quería deshacerse de eso, pero tampoco quería que esta noche terminara...Nunca. La Reina Malvada se incorporó lentamente, las piernas aún extendidas alrededor del cuerpo de Emma. Extendió la mano entre sus cuerpos acalorados y ligeramente sudorosos, y tomó el miembro palpitante de Emma con ambas manos, una alrededor de la otra y la apretó suavemente, y Emma casi la pierde.—Ese fue un buen comienzo, mi querida y pequeña Cisne...pero hay mucho más que debes aprender. Me encantará enseñarte a hacerle el amor a una mujer.

—A ti, mi reina, a ti...—Emma gruñó, tratando de evitar que su cuerpo excepcionalmente disciplinado se moviera, por lo menos explotó en los senos de Regina y sus hermosos pezones marrones que eran tan duros como ella, y terminaron la noche antes de que ella estaba listo para

Los ojos marrones de Regina centellearon a la luz del fuego mientras pasaba sus dos pulgares sobre la cabeza de hongo de Emma, atrapando el pre-cum que rezumaba.—Y no te atrevas a olvidarlo.—La Reina Oscura continuó bombeando sus manos sobre la polla bien lubricada de Emma hasta que tuvo a la rubia gimiendo y jadeando por la liberación con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Justo cuando Emma estaba a punto de lanzar años, Regina se detuvo, como si supiera exactamente qué tan cerca estaba Emma de cruzar el punto de no retorno. Con su sonrisa característica, Regina una vez más se recostó sobre las almohadas, tirando de Emma sobre ella, gimiendo cuando sintió la cabeza del gallo de las rubias acariciar su clítoris.

No se pronunciaron palabras entre las dos mujeres mientras miraban a los ojos del otro. Regina se inclinó y besó a Emma en los labios, que inmediatamente se separaron y le dieron la bienvenida a la lengua de la Reina Oscura. Regina podía saborearse a sí misma en la boca de Emma y nunca antes había sabido tan bien en nadie. Las manos de Emma encontraron su camino hacia el amplio cofre de Regina, masajeando sus senos suaves mientras jugaba con los pezones de la mujer. Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, simplemente incapaces de separarse el uno del otro y sin darse cuenta de que las sombras se habían apoderado por completo de la habitación, envolviendolos en una manta de oscuridad y cerrándose sobre ellos mientras se perdían el uno al otro.

Regina extendió la mano entre sus cuerpos y guió a Emma a su entrada. —Lentamente, mi pequeña Cisne.—Regina estaba tan tranquila y tan controlada que Emma quedó momentáneamente atónita. La rubia tuvo que luchar contra su cuerpo de golpear a Regina como un animal salvaje. Emma empujó lentamente su barra de acero dentro de Regina, sintiendo que sus cálidas y húmedas paredes de terciopelo le daban la bienvenida...tragándola por completo, hasta que fue enterrada tan profundamente que Emma temblaba por la urgencia que regresó con la venganza de tomar a Regina con fuerza y rápido.

Para Regina, ella estaba tratando de retrasar la liberación de Emma sobre su cuerpo: la ex princesa era la más grande que había tenido desde...bueno, simplemente lo era.—Te sientes tan bien Emma...tan perfecta...—Susurró Regina, tirando a Emma a ciegas para otro beso. Confiada, Emma comenzó a coger lentamente a la morena que estaba debajo de ella, tirando hacia afuera y luego empujando lentamente hasta que sus cuerpos volvieron a conectarse. Emma, dolorosamente, continuó cogiendo a Regina profunda y lentamente durante los siguientes minutos hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más, gruñendo con los dientes apretados, rompió su lento beso y apartó las manos de los senos de Regina, plantandolos a cada lado de la cabeza de la mujer.

Emma comenzó a coger a la Reina Malvada más fuerte y más rápido, y afortunadamente los gritos y las súplicas fueron de placer y por más. La Asesina Oscura estaba más que dispuesta a darlo, y a medida que se esforzaba más y más rápido en busca de su propia liberación, los gritos de Regina y las uñas clavadas en una espalda desnuda y pálida que sacaban sangre valían la pena, y Emma estaba segura de que todo el Reino Oscuro podía escuchar a su Reina siendo saqueada en lo alto de los cielos.

—¡Oh...oh Re-gina! —Emma gimió, aún tratando de aguantar. Pero no podía, y por suerte Regina estaba allí con ella. En su momento final de dicha simultánea, ambas mujeres encerraron sin saberlo todo el Bosque Encantado en un momento de oscuridad, mientras sus almas rotas y ennegrecidas bailaban juntas.

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

En algún lugar de las montañas, en un castillo más pequeño, sentado en el alféizar de su ventana; Rumpelstiltskin sonrió ampliamente, con los ojos desorbitados de emoción cuando la oscuridad desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

—Voy a venir mi hijo. Te encontraré Bae...te encontraré...


	6. Chapter 6

SQ :: SwanQueen:: SQ

—¡Snow...por favor! ¡Intenta ser racional aquí! Ya no tenemos la fuerza; no solo en mano de obra, sino también en números absolutos, como lo hicimos en los viejos tiempos.—David había estado tratando de aplacar a su esposa durante los últimos cuatro días desde que escuchó las noticias que Red le dio, una vez que ella misma se había recuperado del shock de los eventos que había presenciado, seguido del entierro del Cazador. —Te amo mucho y no me da vergüenza arrodillarme y rogarte que reconsideres a mi querida Snow.—Era como si las palabras cayeran en oídos sordos. Nadie, ni siquiera Red, podía entender el funcionamiento y los pensamientos más íntimos de su "supuesta" mejor amiga Snow White, nunca más.

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

_David fue la primera de las dos coronas en romper la revelación. Al menos tuvo la decencia de decirle por favor cuando le exigió a Red que lo llevara con su hija. Se llevaron a tres hombres con él, dejando a su aturdida y sollozante esposa sentada en su trono en absoluta soledad._

_Cuando llegaron al claro del pequeño estanque, el Rey Charming saltó de su caballo antes de que el animal se detuviera por completo, su debilidad hizo que casi se rompiera el cuello, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, lo que le preocupaba era la escena. ante sus propios ojos. Había dos cuerpos sin vida, y ninguno pertenecía a su preciosa hija. Pánico: Charming se volvió hacia los tres caballeros que los acompañaban.—¡Separense! Encuéntrala...¡Encuentra a mi hija! —Él se ahogó._

—_Si mi señor.—Los hombres se inclinaron simultáneamente y se fueron, dejando a su Rey solo con el lobo y los dos cuerpos cerca del estanque. Red se colocó junto a Mulan, empujando la mano de la guerrera de cabello oscuro con su nariz, gimiendo suavemente. Charming se acercó y se arrodilló junto a Mulan. Tomando un respiro, gentilmente le dio la vuelta al Caballero Blanco...justo cuando ella comenzaba a hacerlo._

—_¿Mulan? —Encantador preguntó suavemente, pero estaba tenso. —¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes recordar algo? ¿Dime algo?_

_Red le ladró a modo de advertencia, pero él ignoró a su amiga y ayudó a Mulan a sentarse, mientras ella se frotaba la cabeza con cautela y parpadeaba para evitar la tristeza, todo en un intento de dar sentido a los eventos que acababan de ocurrir. —La princesa está viva...— murmuró.—Y es malvada...es casi como si ya no fuera la persona que una vez conocimos. Esto es muy profundo...muy profundo. Lo que sea que haya sucedido con ella, el cambio está en cada parte de su persona, y no será fácil de arreglar...Si Emma aún existe en el cuerpo de esa mujer._

_Charming jadeó, casi dejando caer la parte superior del cuerpo de Mulan al suelo. —¡Esa es mi hija de la que estás hablando, cuida tu lengua!_

—_¡Me ha designado para ser su Caballero Blanco, su Campeón! ¡No para aplacar con mentiras cargadas de miel, sólo para apaciguar a usted y a Snow! ¡Le digo la verdad! Podemos estar en peligro... ¿Cuando le he mentido? —Encantador no movió un músculo. —Pensé que no. Ahhh...—Entonces Mulan volvió a caer, olvidando que no tenía mucha fuerza. Aparentemente fue su adrenalina la que le permitió hablar con el Rey de esa manera._

_Red se quejó de nuevo, mirando hacia el suelo. Podría haber retrocedido hace mucho tiempo, pero todavía no estaba lista para hablar con nadie sobre nada, no tendría la menor idea de por dónde empezar. Ella vio a Emma, sí, pero no encontraban a la princesa por ningún lado y no podía decirle eso a sus amigos...a su familia extendida. Los rompería a ellos y a su reino aún más...o...Red ni siquiera quería pensar en sus reacciones alternativas porque no terminaría bien para ella. Gracias a Dios que Mulan vio lo mismo. Al principio pensó que estaba loca, hasta que Mulan habló...Ojalá estuviera lo suficientemente lúcida como para recordar lo que le había dicho a Charming y se lo repetiría a Snow._

_Cuando Mulan pudo recuperar la consciencia, incluso con el dolor punzante en la parte posterior de la cabeza, todo volvió a su mente hasta el momento en que Emma la dejó inconsciente. Mulan se apartó de Charming y Red y prácticamente se arrastró hasta el cuerpo del Cazador. Ya no vio su espada sobresalir de su pecho, y el charco de sangre que rodeaba su cuerpo y que ahora empapaba sus pantalones era una clara señal de que ya no estaba con ellos. Esa perra no solo mató a su amiga, sino que, lo que es más importante, ¡robó su espada! Esa era una reliquia, y ella iba a recuperar eso, o ese Pedazo de Maldad iba a sufrir muchas veces hasta que suplicara su misericordia..._

_Charming y Red retrocedieron, mirando a Mulan alcanzar la capa del hombre que le cubría la cara, y ella la retiró. Tres pares de ojos se abrieron y Charming tragó saliva y Mulan miró hacia otro lado con culpa...al Cazador le faltaba la cabeza y al Caballero Blanco le faltaba su espada._

_Cuando los tres caballeros caminaron hoscamente de regreso a casa sin signos de la princesa...Charming abandonó el área sin decir una palabra, y con su corcel siguiéndolo. No podía, no creería que su hija haría algo así. Sabía que la Reina Malvada tenía algo que ver con eso y se aseguraría de que ella lo pagara._

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

Snow se volvió hacia su marido, que estaba sentado quieto en su silla en su estudio compartido, estaba sentado tan tranquilo que eso hizo que su estado de ánimo fuera aún más inestable.

—¿Cómo puedes sentarte allí mientras nuestra hija permanece miserable en ese reino frío?

Charming suspiró.—¡Nuestro ejército no es tan grande como el de Regina, Snow, tú y yo lo sabemos! Tenemos que ser inteligentes sobre este Amor, no solo para Emma sino también para Henry.

Snow se detuvo cuando su esposo mencionó a su hijo, su pequeño hijo querido. Él era la luz de su vida y todo lo que ella quería en un niño; él era simplemente perfecto, pero era demasiado joven para ayudar a salvar el reino. Sin embargo, Emma no lo era: todavía era joven y Snow sabía que tendrían muchos pretendientes nuevos haciendo cola para casarse con la princesa perdida que sobrevivió a la Reina Malvada. Snow sonrió y Charming se relajó, debería haber criado a Henry hace días si hubiera sabido que su esposa se calmaría tan rápido.

—Tienes razón, tenemos que ser inteligentes al respecto.—La Reina Blanca se sentó en la silla frente a sus marido.—Tendremos que sentarnos con Regina y negociar con ella. ¿Cómo está Mulan?

Charming se encogió de hombros ligeramente.—Los curanderos dicen que volverá a ponerse de pie dentro de dos días, Henry la está ayudando a mejorar y asegurándose de que se quede en la cama.—Charming temía en secreto la conversación que era inevitable entre su Reina y Mulan sobre sus observaciones con respecto a Emma...

Snow sonrió, a Henry realmente le había gustado Mulan, la admiraba como si fuera su hermana mayor. Otro pedazo de vida destinado a Emma. Mulan le enseñó a dominar su espada y protegerse, a montar a caballo y a rastrear animales. Mulan era bueno para Henry, necesitaba a alguien a quien admirar. Snow solo esperaba que él y Emma pudieran tener el mismo vínculo cuando volviera a casa.

—Bien, cuando esté lo suficientemente bien, viajaremos al Reino Oscuro y hablaremos con Regina. Enviaré una solicitud después del almuerzo.

Charmings levantó las cejas.—¿Crees que ella aceptará? Han pasado cinco años Snow, no se ha regodeado en todo este tiempo...¿Realmente crees que será tan fácil?

Snow suspiró y miró a su marido con tristeza y cansancio.—No lo se Charming, pero no me importa...Solo quiero a mi hija de regreso. La extraño.

Charming se acercó y tomó la mano de su esposa en la suya y la apretó suavemente.—Pronto mi amor. Emma estará en casa pronto.

—Y seremos completos y felices.—Snow se volvió para mirar por la ventana. Agradeciendo a los cielos que su hija estaba viva, tal vez...solo tal vez todavía habría esperanza para el Reino Blanco.

SQ ::SwanQueen :: SQ

Emma se sentó en silencio con su nueva armadura en el pequeño carruaje frente a la Reina Malvada, mordisqueando una galleta que ella robó de la despensa de la cocina antes de que se fueran. No tenía idea de a dónde iban, pero en realidad no le importaba, y el viaje fue tranquilo y relajante.

—Honestamente querida, bienes de la realeza...al menos come igual, si no otra cosa. —La Reina Malvada reprendió, mirando hacia abajo las migajas en la entrepierna de Emma, las migajas blancas eran un marcado contraste con los ajustados pantalones de cuero negro que llevaba la rubia. Emma se sonrojó y los apartó de su regazo y los bajó al piso de los carruajes, ganándose una mirada de Regina.

—Lo siento...lo limpiaré más tarde.

Regina simplemente rodó los ojos y se despidió de la promesa vacía de Emma.—Date prisa y termina tu pan querida, ya casi llegamos.

Emma miró por la pequeña ventana sin ver nada más que el Bosque Encantado y los cielos azules.—¿Dónde estamos? —Ella comió lo último de su pan y luego deseó haber traído algo de beber para saciar su garganta cada vez más reseca.

—Hay un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí...el hombre que necesito está en algún lugar por aquí...encuéntralo y tráelo de vuelta al castillo. Vivo.

Emma asintió.—¿Qué lo encontraré haciendo?

Regina sonrió.—Cortando la madera para que su familia evite las noches frías y prepare su té y sus comidas. La madera más seca estará al este de este sendero.

Emma sonrió de lado. Él estaría armado y probablemente pelearía...una pelea que ella disfrutaría, a pesar de lo breve que sería.—¿Por qué necesitas a este hombre? ¿Es solo un leñador?

—No es él lo que realmente quiero, son sus hijos. Hansel y Gretel.

Emma resopló divertida.—¿Qué pasa contigo y los niños? Primero, la niña de la aldea comercial y ahora, ¿un niño y una niña?

Regina fulminó con la mirada a Emma.—Son ladrones...buenos. Solo necesito un pequeño favor.

—¿Entonces secuestrar a su padre...? ¿Aprovechar si se niegan?

Regina sonrió, moviendo su mirada hacia la pequeña ventana en la puerta.—Estoy tan contenta de que la idiotez de tus padres se haya saltado tu generación.—Emma se rió en voz alta, pero no dijo nada más porque ella también estaba contenta.

El carruaje finalmente se detuvo lentamente y Regina asintió para que Emma saliera. Levantando la capucha, Emma salió del carruaje pero no antes de besar la mano de Regina. La rubia cerró la puerta del carruaje y esperó a que el grupo continuará antes de dirigirse hacia el este, gotas de lluvia de la noche antes de caer de las hojas y caer sobre sus brazos desnudos.

SQ ::SwanQueen :: SQ

_La mañana después de su noche llena de pasión, la Reina Oscura se despertó antes que la rubia que roncaba suavemente a su lado, respirando por el cuello. Despertar al lado de alguien era nuevo para Regina y admitía en privado, aterrador. Se sentía contenta, más de lo que se había sentido en años, desde que su madre asesinó a Daniel ante sus ojos. Ella y Daniel nunca dormían juntos, mucho menos acostarse...Esta era la primera vez que Regina se despertaba en los brazos de otra persona...y le gustaba. El último hombre que se había atrevido a abrazarla cuando despertó, disgustó a Regina y finalmente mató la sanguijuela y se hizo cargo de su reino._

_Regina se recostó allí por unos minutos más, disfrutando en silencio la piel desnuda de la rubia tocando la suya. El cuerpo de la mujer era más suave que cualquier otro cuerpo que Regina había permitido en su cama. El cuerpo de Emma era más duro en comparación con el notablemente más suave de Regina, pero todavía era una mujer y era suave en sus propios modos especiales._

_Regina finalmente se apartó de los brazos de Emma y salió de la cama. La Reina Malvada estaba vestida y preparada para el día cuando trajeron el desayuno y Emma finalmente estaba llegando a la tierra de los vivos. Estaba sentada en la cama, frotándose los ojos, dándole a Regina un ojo lleno de sus senos llenos y sus pezones rosados, mientras la sábana de seda se acumulaba alrededor de la cintura de la rubia._

—_Buenos días.—Trató de decir Emma antes de bostezar, pero falló._

_La Reina Oscura simplemente rodó los ojos y comenzó a prepararle un plato a la rubia sin siquiera pensarlo.—Espero que haya descansado bien, Srta. Swan, hoy será un día ocupado._

—_¿Por qué? —Emma preguntó tratando de sofocar otro bostezo, tomando el plato ofrecido agradecida y cavando, sorprendida de que Regina se hubiera molestado en prepararle un plato y mucho menos dejarla comerlo en su cama._

_Regina levantó una ceja, regresó al carro y se preparó un desayuno ligero porque tenía que irse pronto. —¿Ya te olvidaste?_

_Emma se tragó los huevos y pensó por un momento, luego sonrió.—Oh, corte. Hoy. Sí, lo recuerdo, pensé que era otra cosa. Lo siento, su Majestad._

_Regina miró a la rubia un momento desde su lugar detrás del carrito, observando a la hermosa joven comer como si fuera su última comida, y aun así logró mantener sus modales. Las mariposas que revoloteaban en la boca de su estómago sorprendieron a la mujer mayor, y ella dejó su plato abruptamente._

—_La corte es al mediodía, Srta. Swan, no llegues tarde o sufrirás las consecuencias.—La Reina Malvada había vuelto y ya no sonreía, sus ojos ya no eran cálidos. Emma observó confundida a la mujer regia salir de las cámaras de la cama, preguntándose si era algo que ella había hecho._

SQ ::SwanQueen :: SQ

Emma estaba llegando a una pequeña colina sin árboles cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un hacha golpeando madera y gruñidos del hombre que empuñaba el hacha. Emma no se molestó en teletransportarse a través de las sombras, ya que no iba a matar al hombre, así que no había necesidad de bombardearlo. Ella simple y silenciosamente cruzó la colina y se sentó en uno de los tocones de los árboles y esperó. Emma no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que se tomó un descanso un par de minutos más tarde. Cuando el hombre de mediana edad se secó el sudor de la frente, finalmente se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía, y tampoco del tipo bueno.

—¿Qué quieres Caballero Oscuro? No he hecho nada malo.—El hombre sucio agarró su hacha con más fuerza.

Además de su nueva armadura, todos sabían quién era Srta. Swan: todo el reino fue testigo de su lealtad o escuchó de los que lo hicieron. No fue un espectáculo, pero nadie ha sido nombrado caballero y asesino antes, al menos no en su momento. Los títulos mismos contradicen al otro, sin embargo, la Reina Oscura aceptó a la mujer como ambos y mantuvo a la mujer cerca en todo momento como su caballero, y en los cortos días que Emma no estaba cerca de la Reina Malvada...La gente sabía que Emma era la Asesina de la Reina entonces.

Emma miró el hacha desde debajo de su capucha con desinterés y recogió una ramita, quitando la corteza.—Mantén la cabeza fría y te dejaré mantenerla. ¿De acuerdo?

Dudó, pero dejó su hacha en el carro.—¿Que quieres?

Emma arrojó la ramita a un lado mientras se paraba.—La Reina Malvada solicita el placer de su compañía.

Esto capta su atención y Emma casi podía oler el miedo saliendo de él en oleadas.—Ella... ¿La Reina Malvada quiere verme? ¿Por qué? ¡No hago nada!

Emma simplemente se echó a reír.—Tus hijos ladrones; sin embargo...—Emma se detuvo, dejando que esa información se asimilara. Claro, ella torció las palabras de Regina pero tuvo el efecto deseado...observó la confusión en su rostro antes de darse cuenta se hizo cargo y parecía listo para ponerse de rodillas y rogarle a Emma que...por cualquier padre asustado que pidiera proteger a sus hijos.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, con lágrimas en los ojos.—¡Por favor...por favor, no significaron daño! Les digo que se detengan...pero...

Emma levantó su mano pálida y él se detuvo de inmediato, estremeciéndose.—Si vienes en silencio, tú y yo no tendremos problemas. Tu familia no corre peligro inmediato.

Los pensamientos del hombre estaban tan confundidos y en pánico que no se tomó el tiempo de escuchar realmente lo que Emma estaba diciendo, solo quería que su familia estuviera a salvo.—Mi niño y mi niña...están recogiendo madera...no puedo dejarlos.

—¿Prefieres que vaya a buscarlos también? Estoy seguro de que a ella le encantaría tenerte a todos allí.

Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.—¡No! No...—Sabía que Gretel tenía la brújula y podría encontrar el camino a casa, solo rezó para que el bien estuviera de su lado.—No...vendré...solo por favor...No les hagas daño.

Emma se rió pecaminosamente, se hizo a un lado e hizo un gesto para que él fuera primero. El leñador miró con cautela el cuerpo armado de Emma mientras él pasaba junto a ella y ponía una gran distancia entre los dos. Emma lo agarró del brazo rápidamente, sorprendiéndolo, pero se aferró al hombre asustado. —No tengo un caballo, pero sí tengo una forma mucho más rápida de viajar.

Ella lo arrastró hacia un gran roble que proyectaba una sombra oscura, Emma tiró del Woodsman hacia ella y entró justo detrás de él; riendo por sus gritos.

SQ ::SwanQueen :: SQ

_Al igual que el día anterior, Emma entró en la sala del trono en medio de la corte, y como era antes, los aldeanos se separaron como el Mar Rojo, mientras la figura encapuchada se abría camino por el pasillo hacia los escalones que conducían al trono de la Reina Oscura. Los dos caballeros que estaban en control de multitudes se tensaron cuando Emma sacó su espada de su espalda, pero Regina los apartó con la mano, con los ojos fríos centrados en Emma. Todavía estaba tratando de luchar contra esos sentimientos desconocidos que la rubia sacó de ella, sentimientos que incluso Daniel no pudo conjurar dentro de ella, y tuvo bastante éxito...hasta que Emma entró en la sala del trono tan fuerte y peligrosa, asustando a todos quien solo la miraba. Regina estuvo tentada de ahogar a la mujer otra vez, solo para sentir algún tipo de normalidad con la ex princesa._

_Emma se quitó lentamente la capucha de la cara, revelando el cabello rubio liso que se enroscaba en los extremos y una hermosa cara femenina, que pronto sofocará los rumores de que la nueva pieza de ajedrez de la Reina Oscura es atroz, fea, pero eso no fue lo que atrapó La atención de la gente, fue lo que dijo que causó un gran revuelo en la multitud...y sorprendió a la Reina Malvada, no es que ella lo mostrará._

—_Renunció como la Princesa del Reino Blanco y termino todos los lazos con el Reino Blanco._

_Emma le ofreció su espada a la Reina Oscura mientras se arrodillaba sobre una rodilla. Esperando pacientemente, el silencio la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Regina se levantó de su trono y bajó los escalones hacia Emma y colocó ambas manos sobre las rubias...Curvando firmemente las manos sobre la empuñadura y la hoja._

_Los hombros de Emma se hundieron de alivio y continuaron con confianza.—Por la presente juro lealtad y rindo homenaje a la Corona Oscura y al Reino del Bosque Encantado: ser siempre un buen caballero y un asesino insensible, reverente y liberal.—Emma hizo una pausa y respiró hondo.—Obediente con mi Reina Oscura, principalmente en batalla, cortés en todo momento y Campeón...del Reino Oscuro.—Esta fue una oportunidad para el Campeón del Reino Blanco. Si tuvieran uno...entonces también lo tendría el Reino Oscuro. —Así lo juro, Srta. Emma Swan._

_Muy gentilmente, Regina tomó la espada de las manos de Emma y se sorprendió bastante por su peso. Y coloca el extremo afilado en el cruce donde el cuello y el hombro de Emma se conectan, pero la rubia ni siquiera se inmutó.—El Reino Oscuro acepta tu homenaje y lealtad y promete desde este día hasta el final de su reinado que eres nuestra Caballero Oscura, Asesina...y Campeón._

_Entonces Emma está envuelta en un espeso humo púrpura, y cuando se despejó, ya no usaba su ropa vieja, sino algo más nuevo, más apretado y un poco más que increíble. Todavía vestía todo de negro, pero sus pantalones estaban hechos de cuero real esta vez y eran herméticos. Ella también tenía botas de montar negras que no requerían cordones ni corbatas, simplemente eran adecuadas para Emma. También llevaba una camisa negra de manga corta que mostraba sus brazos tonificados que a Regina le gustaba tanto desde que los vio, y un chaleco con capucha igualmente sin mangas que ofrecía protección para los hombros y tenía la cresta del Reino Oscuro. Todas las armas y armas ocultas de Emma tenían un lugar, un lugar más conveniente._

—_Acepta esta armadura encantada que simbolizará tu destreza en las armas.—Regina luego agregó un colgante reflectante finamente encadenado alrededor del cuello de Emma.—Y...acepta este colgante como un símbolo de tu lugar y tu lealtad a la Corona del Reino Oscuro del Bosque Encantado. Nunca olvides la carga de este colgante. —Regina luego levantó la espada, dejando una línea enojada en la piel pálida de la mujer.—Ahora puedes levantarte como el campeón oscuro del reino._

SQ :: REINA DEL CISNE :: SQ

Emma empujó al leñador hacia el calabozo con una sonrisa, y salió de las sombras mientras cerraba la puerta casualmente. La puerta que se cerró trajo al hombre de su espantoso shock y corrió hacia la puerta, los dos caballeros que estaban allí fueron por sus espadas, pero Emma ni siquiera se estremeció, permitió que el leñador tomará su chaleco y la empujara hacia la puerta. con un ruido sordo

—¡Me mentiste! ¡Me mentiste! —Gritó, los dos caballeros se adelantaron pero Emma levantó un dedo.—¿Dónde están mis hijos?

Emma, que seguía sonriendo, le quitó las manos de encima y dio un paso atrás. Ella no le dijo nada y salió del área de la mazmorra. Emma fue directamente a la cocina para prepararse un bocadillo, todavía era bastante temprano en el día y no estaba cerca de la hora de la cena. Cuando Emma se estaba preparando un tazón de fruta, oyó que la puerta de la cocina se abría y se cerraba, seguida de fuertes pasos.

—Pensé que la Reina me habría elegido para matar a ese amante de los perros.

Emma se volvió y saludó al caballero de piel oscura con una sonrisa, apareciendo otra uva.—¿Celoso?

Lancelot se rió entre dientes, deteniéndose a pocos metros de Emma. —Aliviado. Seguí a ese amante de los perros durante dos años...casi lo destripamos sin órdenes un par de veces.

—¿Por qué lo mantuvo allí tanto tiempo si sabía que él no era leal a este reino?

Lancelot se apoyó contra el mostrador, cruzando sus enormes brazos. —Es la Reina Malvada, nadie sabe nada con certeza. Simplemente hacemos lo que nos dicen.

Emma asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué decirle o por qué la estaba molestando, por lo que continuó comiendo su fruta con la esperanza de sobrevivir al incómodo silencio que cayó entre ellos.

—El ejército de la Reina Malvada es enorme...en tamaño y armas. Pocas mujeres...muchos hombres, muchos jóvenes aprendices.

Emma levantó una ceja, aún optando por no decir una palabra; esperando que él haga su punto. Lancelot asintió, mirando a la rubia frente a él. Nunca ha visto bien a la ex princesa hasta ahora. Y ella no era lo que él esperaba, pero ahora él sabe por qué la Reina fue tan vocal hace unas noches...No solo su belleza no tenía paralelo con la de cualquier otra, excepto tal vez la Reina, esta mujer no era una princesa, Era una mujer que sobrevivió luchando y todavía le quedaban años. —Eres el Campeón del Reino Oscuro...nunca hemos tenido uno antes. Te convierte en el nuevo Capitán.

—¿Supongo que eres el Capitán?

El hombre calvo y de piel oscura asintió con la cabeza.—Sí, tomo órdenes de la Reina y ellas reciben órdenes de mí.

Una sonrisa lenta creció en la cara de Emma.—Pero ahora que todos ustedes tienen un Campeón...

Lancelot sonrió.—Tomamos órdenes de ti.

Emma casualmente hizo un gesto entre ellos.—¿Y entonces? ¿Esto es lo que...?

—Los chicos quieren conocerte...Solo quería conocerte primero.

Emma asintió, colocando el frutero vacío en el recipiente de lavado. —¿Debería estar preocupada?

—No, trajiste de vuelta la cabeza del Cazador...estás bien por ahora.

De repente una doncella entró, inclinando su cabeza hacia los dos Caballeros de alto rango, miró a Emma, sonrojándose ligeramente. —La Reina solicita tu compañía en su estudio.

Emma miró a Lancelot que solo sonrió.—¿Otra vez?

—Claro, ¿quizás tú y yo podamos entrenar también?

Emma asintió.—¿Primero para sacar sangre gana?

—¿Dos de cada tres cortes?

Emma tomó su mano con firmeza.—Esperando ansiosamente.—Tal vez ella tendría otro aliado en este lugar.

SQ ::SwanQueen :: SQ

Emma llamó antes de entrar al estudio de Regina. La Reina Malvada estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio gigante de roble, esperando pacientemente a que Emma se sentara.—¿Feliz cacería?

Emma asintió, sonriendo un poco.—Sí, el leñador está en las mazmorras...pero ¿para qué?

—La bruja ciega tiene algo mío y lo necesito de vuelta.

—¿Qué es?

—Una manzana envenenada. Una mordida de esa manzana y caes en un sueño profundo, lleno de arrepentimiento. —Regina se burló cruelmente.

Emma se estremeció.—¿Para quién es?

—Snow White. Tu madre insípida. Con ella fuera del camino, ese...naufragio de un reino finalmente se desmoronará...y finalmente tendré el control de todo este reino.

—¿No se rebelarían sus seguidores contra tu reinado?

La Reina Malvada simplemente sonrió.—Es por eso que te tengo a ti y al resto de mi ejército. Para cuidar esas malas semillas. Sin embargo, no aceptare la solicitud de una reunión de Snow White hasta que esté segura de que esos niños regresen con mi artefacto.

—¿Por qué no me pediste que lo hiciera?

—La bruja ciega hechizó alrededor de su casa para mantener a los adultos fuera.—La Reina Oscura hizo una pausa por unos segundos, mirando a Emma con cuidado. —¿Como funciona?

—¿Cómo funciona qué?

Regina suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.—Tu magia oscura, ¿cómo funciona? —Idiota.

—Oh.—Emma se sonrojó, moviéndose en su silla.—La magia de las sombras...

—¡Sombra mágica! —Regina repitió maravillada, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla. —Muy pocos lo poseen y aún se ven...humanos. ¿Cómo te las arreglas querida?

—Porque me la dieron como si hubiera nacido con ella, en lugar de manifestarlo en un libro. Renuncié al regalo del linaje de mis padres por algo mucho más útil. Me convertí en una Persona de las Sombras...me enseñaron cómo usar mis dones en la batalla y para la supervivencia.

La Reina Malvada no pudo evitar sonreír, luciendo un poco enloquecida; los ojos brillaban peligrosamente de emoción y eso también excitó a Emma. —¿Qué puedes hacer, Srta. Swan?

—Todo lo que una sombra puede hacer...incluso convertirme en una misma.

—¿Puedes moverte dentro de las sombras también?

Emma asintió con la cabeza.—Sí, pero para poder hacerlo...tienes que ver a través de la oscuridad; de lo contrario...terminarías en otro reino o cayendo de un acantilado.

Regina se recostó en su silla, todavia asombrada. Ya no estaba segura de cuántas veces podría felicitar a esos dos imbéciles. Crearon su propio demonio que resultó ser el Campeón de Regina, en más de un sentido.

—¿Qué tan hábil eres con la magia de las sombras?

Emma se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza sutilmente. —Solo fui entrenada en supervivencia y medios básicos...No sé cómo usarlo completamente...todavía.

Regina pensó por un momento, recordando cuándo comenzó con la magia, cuán perdida estaba y cuán vulnerable era. Bueno, Emma no estaba perdida ni vulnerable...Pero todavía tenía mucho que aprender si realmente quería sobresalir. —Por suerte para ti, me enseñaron los mejores...y puedo enseñarte, si estás dispuesto a trabajar muy duro para que puedas tener éxito.

Emma parpadeó, sonriendo en estado de shock que Regina incluso estaba ofreciendo. Parecía el tipo de mujer que no ofrece nada libremente.—Me gustaría...me gustaría mucho, pero tienes magia oscura...hay una línea muy fina entre nuestras habilidades.

Regina lentamente se levantó de su asiento y rodeó su escritorio. Se sentó frente a Emma y cruzó las manos con las piernas, agarrando el escritorio a ambos lados de ella y, desde donde ella y Emma estaban sentadas, sabía que le estaba dando una gran vista a la rubia.—Soy consciente de esa delgada línea querida. Aunque si prefieres quedarte con lo que ya tienes, está bien para mí.—Con una máscara de indiferencia, la Reina Oscura se deslizó de su escritorio y estaba a punto de despedir a Emma hasta la cena, pero antes de que pudiera irse, su Caballero Oscuro la tomó por la cintura y la parte superior del escritorio antes de que ella pudiera siquiera pestañear. .

Emma se inclinó hacia delante y se detuvo justo cuando sus labios estaban a centímetros de los suaves y rojos manzana de Regina.—No dije que no Regina...solo tengo curiosidad por saber por qué ofreciste enseñarme. No me pareces el tipo de mujer que simplemente ofrece algo.

Regina sonrió, colocando sus manos sobre las de Emma, aunque no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por quitarlas. Podía sentir el poder acechando debajo de la suave piel pálida de Emma y llamó a la suya, como una polilla a una llama. La Reina Oscura lamió sus labios, su lengua rozando la de Emma también. —Solo di que sí Srta. Swan.

Emma se estremeció, presionando más de su peso sobre Regina.—Si digo que sí...¿podemos hacer algo más?

Regina se rió maliciosamente, agachándose y frotando a Emma a través de esos sofocantes pantalones de cuero y dándole un buen apretón o dos gemidos provocativos de la rubia que estaba casi encima de ella en su propio escritorio.—Solo si te lo ganas querida.—Con su magia, Regina empujó a Emma fuera de ella y la recostó en su silla. La Reina Oscura se levantó y se alisó el vestido y se ajustó el pelo.—Llévanos al bosque, donde quieras.

Emma se puso de pie, ajustándose los pantalones antes de tomar la mano de Regina con una sonrisa. Los llevó a una esquina de la habitación, donde el estante de libros proyectaba una sombra formidable. Emma entró primero, tirando de Regina detrás de ella. Casi de inmediato sintió sus huesos rechinarse debido al agarre mortal de la mano de Regina.

—¡Srta. Swan! —Siseó, tratando de mantener la compostura, pero fue increíblemente difícil cuando de repente pasas de ver perfectamente a completamente, e imposiblemente ciego; Añadir al hecho de que era anormalmente silencioso.

—Ssh...te tengo Regina, no te dejaré ir.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué hechicería es esta? ¿Por qué estoy ciego?

Emma se rió suavemente, y se hizo eco y se hizo eco. —Este es el Reino de las Sombras. Aquí es donde voy cuando uso sombras para teletransportarme. Puedo mostrarte cómo usarlo algún día...Estoy segura de que requiere una cantidad de energía mucho menor que...poofing. ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? Poofing, es decir, acabo de inventarlo desde la parte superior de mi cabeza. Supongo que técnicamente sería teletransportación, pero cuando lo presencio de ti, 'poofing' solo viene a mi mente...—Emma sintió que Regina estaba incómoda, por lo que estaba tratando de dejar de pensar en sus preocupaciones, aunque solo fuera por un momento. A veces su divagación genética en realidad podría considerarse "encantadora"...

Regina se quedó callada por un momento, relajando lentamente su agarre mortal sobre la mano de Emma. —Sí...eso será muy beneficioso. Gracias. Ahora, si has terminado de jugar en la oscuridad.—Emma sintió que Regina parecía ser un poco menos aprensiva, ya sea que oyera lo que Emma había dicho seguía siendo irrelevante.

—¿Confías en mí?

—¿Actualmente tengo una opción? —La Reina Malvada respondió con frialdad, no le gustaba estar bajo el cuidado de otra persona, nunca fallaron en maltratarla. La confianza no era algo que Regina ofrecía muy libremente, aunque era algo que Emma también ofrecía muy libremente.

Regina sintió un suave viento en los brazos y la cara, y se pasó por el pelo, pero no sentía que se estuviera moviendo. No podía escuchar nada, no podía ver nada y no sentía nada más que la mano en la suya. Fue desconcertante y sin embargo...mientras apenas aguantaba un ataque de pánico, Emma estaba en casa. Con su vista reajustada, Emma podía ver todos los portales abiertos desde diferentes sombras de todas las formas y tamaños, podía escuchar los encantadores sonidos del bosque, a otros que tenían relaciones sexuales, a personas que eran saqueadas. Eran la luz en la oscuridad para ella.

Demasiado pronto, ella estaba afuera y parada en algún lugar afuera, a pocos kilómetros de las paredes de los Reinos Oscuros, y Regina respiró hondo para recuperarse. —La próxima vez, viajamos a mi manera.

Emma contuvo una risita y levantó las manos. —Lo que quieras, majestad.

SQ :: SwanQueen:: SQ

Snow White estaba sentada en su biblioteca personal, sola y cansada...pero era el único lugar donde podía alejarse de su esposo para pensar con claridad. No tenía idea de lo que iba a usar para negociar con Regina: el Reino Blanco estaba en su último ladrillo blanco. Destronar a la Reina Malvada fue su más difícil, pero su única opción para sobrevivir el próximo invierno y años más hasta que Henry estuviera listo para casarse con otro reino.

Emma...La Reina Malvada ha estado manteniendo a Emma durante todos estos años, manteniendo a su preciosa niña durante todos estos años. Snow sabía que Emma no se había escapado, solo lo sabía...Emma tenía todo lo que podía haber deseado, no tenía razón para huir. Ahora había aún más esperanza para su reino, Emma todavía estaba viva y aún era joven...había esperanza, y tal vez solo tal vez...el Reino Blanco no tendría que sufrir pérdidas de vidas para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, todo se redujo al mismo problema...no tenían nada, absolutamente nada.

—Quita ese ceño fruncido, querida.—Una voz aguda y desafortunadamente familiar llegó desde algún lugar detrás de la silla de Snow.—¡La princesa vive! ¡La princesa vive! —Rumpelstiltskin se paseó por la biblioteca, fingiendo estar usando un instrumento y se dejó caer en la silla al otro lado de la alfombra frente a Snow y cruzó las piernas por la rodilla. ¡Actuaba como el flautista, el bribón!

Snow frunció el ceño y ella suspiró. —¿Qué quieres Rumpelstiltskin?

Él sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Ah, no es lo que quiero...pero es lo que quieres. No eres feliz.

Snow miró hacia otro lado tratando de mantener a raya sus lágrimas, para mantener el signo de debilidad del ojo agudo del Oscuro. Se alimentaba de debilidad.—No es nada Rumpelstiltskin, no quiero, ni necesito tu ayuda.

El tono agudo y el resplandor de Snow no hicieron más que divertirlo aún más, porque ahora sonreía absolutamente.—Veo otra cosa, querida.—Se tocó la sien derecha. —Y solo entre tú y yo...—Se inclinó hacia adelante, susurrando en el escenario.—Lo que tengo que decir es mejor de lo que estás pensando.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así! ¡Puedes ser el Oscuro, pero todavía soy una Reina y me tratarás como tal! —Snow exclamó, intentando al menos tener un poco de control sobre su situación.

Rumpelstiltskin simplemente suspiró y sacó un pequeño recipiente de tubo transparente con algo brillante dentro, parecía un mechón de cabello que estaba atado alrededor de otro y flotando. Rumpelstiltskin vio el pico de curiosidad de Snow y su sonrisa se extendió más allá de lo posible.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó con cautela, sentándose un poco más erguida.

Rumpelstiltskin agitó el frasco pequeño de un lado a otro. —Esta, querida, es la respuesta a todos tus pequeños problemas.—Se rió como si fuera el momento más emocionante de su vida.—Aquí tengo...El tipo de magia más raro en el Bosque Encantado...La Magia del Amor Verdadero.

Los ojos de Snow White se abrieron cómicamente.—¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

Rumpelstiltskin descruzo las piernas, se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento y sostuvo el tubo en el puño. Pasar a la vulnerabilidad de Snow como un ogro sería una dama gritando.—El quién y el por qué no importan querida...es cómo importa eso. Cómo lo vas a usar, eso es...

Snow sacudió la cabeza.—No entiendo. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Cómo me ayuda... No tengo interés en usar magia.

Rumpelstiltskin ignoró por completo lo que Blancanieves acaba de decir, y retomó su posición anterior.—Puedes usar este regalo desde arriba.—Levantó la mano libre a la altura de los ojos, los dedos abiertos como si estuviera alabando algo.—Para dárselo a tu hija y devolvértela...o puedes darle a tu amada Caballero Blanco una ventaja.

—¿Tú qué sacas de esto?

Rumpelstiltskin apenas podía contener su entusiasmo.—Solo para que tomes la decisión correcta.

Snow se burló.—Por supuesto que lo haré...¡Se lo daré a mi hija!

Rumpelstiltskin se echó a reír, saliendo de su silla.—Antes de sellar este pequeño trato nuestro.— Comenzó a caminar por la biblioteca, pasando los dedos por los lomos de los libros.—Déjame contarte una pequeña historia sobre una niña que se escapó de casa...de mamá y papá.


	7. Chapter 7

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

—Espejo mágico en la pared...muéstrame a Snow White.—La Reina Oscura y su Caballero Oscuro estaban en su biblioteca, aunque Emma estaba junto al carrito del desayuno; fuera de la vista y de la mente.

Casi de inmediato apareció Snow White en el espejo de tamaño mediano de Regina y Snow White estaba completamente ajena a que la estaban llamando por el espejo y que Regina la estaba mirando sentada en su escritorio en su propio estudio, probablemente escribiendo alguna ley ridícula que paralizaría más su reino en lugar de ayudarlo.

Regina suspiró y rodó los ojos. —Incluso sentado en un escritorio te las arreglas para hacer que la monarquía parezca un juego de tontos.

Snow White saltó y volcó su tarro de tinta, derramando el líquido negro sobre su escritorio y papeles. —¡Oh Dios mío! —Puso su mano sobre su corazón, acariciando suavemente.—¡Regina me asustaste! —Luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y a quién...y cómo. La suave sonrisa de Snow White se convirtió en un ceño fruncido y rápidamente se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó al espejo en el que estaba Regina.—Regina.—Ella se burló.—¿Qué quieres?

La Reina Malvada miró a Snow con nada menos que desdén.—¿No enviaste una paloma solicitando una reunión?

Blancanieves asintió.—Lo hice.

—Entonces eso es lo que quiero querida...Por favor, presta atención. Acepto esta reunión que deseas realizar.—Regina se quitó la pelusa imaginaria del frente de su corsé negro con un diseño floral que también era una chaqueta y una capa.—No importa cuán trivial pueda ser.—Murmuró, pero todavía era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Snow lo oyera.

Snow White suspiró aliviada, los hombros caídos ligeramente...pero conocía a Regina. Regresaron a cuando era niña...Sabía de lo que Regina era capaz, incluso antes de perseguir la vida con magia oscura. Regina era una mujer despreciada...y se trataba de venganza. Era su único objetivo en la vida en lo que respecta a Blancanieves.

—Bien...eso está bien. Entonces nos encontraremos...

Regina sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir Snow y rápidamente la interrumpió antes de que la Reina Blanca pudiera engañarse a sí misma al pensar que tenía algún tipo de control de la situación.—Te unirás con la Srta. Swan y conmigo para almorzar aquí en mi palacio.—Desde sus periféricos, Regina vio a Emma detenerse de su fiesta y mirar por encima del hombro con una ceja levantada.

Snow sacudía la cabeza, frunció el ceño y parecía insegura.—¿Srta. Swan? No, no. Creo que deberíamos encontrarnos en un lugar neutral y seguro.

Regina se rió entre dientes.—No seas tan ingenua Snow White, no estás más segura de mí que estarás aquí. Al menos en mi palacio se te proporcionará un asiento y una comida caliente. Mi Caballero Oscuro y yo estaremos muy hospitalarias.—Sonriendo con puro deleite y burlándose de la Reina Blanca, continuó.—...No te mataremos a la vista.

Si fuera posible, Snow se volvió 3 tonos más pálidos y retrocedió un paso del espejo.—¡Solo quiero a mi hija Regina! Solo quiero a Emma de regreso, no quiero pelear.

Regina sin embargo, se hizo con ese tema en particular y deseaba finalizar la conversación de inmediato. No quería perder el aliento con Blancanieves más de lo necesario.—Estarás aquí a la hora del almuerzo. No traigas a tu idiota granjero de marido.

Blancanieves parecía horrorizada, con los ojos muy abiertos y boquiabiertos como un comedero inferior.—No haré...

—Mi tiempo, mi reino, mis reglas.—Regina sonrió despectivamente, inclinándose hacia adelante como si estuviera a punto de atravesar el espejo y morder a la Reina Blanca.

—B...bien. Tendrás a tu Caballero Oscuro...Déjame traer a mi Caballero Blanco.

Emma se burló de la bandeja, aunque su adorable trasero todavía estaba dirigido a Regina. La Reina Oscura fingió pensarlo por un momento demasiado tiempo, solo para ver a Snow retorcerse y sudar.—Bien...y no llegues tarde...o algo pasará.—Antes de que Snow pudiera pronunciar otra protesta o pregunta, Regina se apartó del espejo y se fue.

Nos White permaneció allí unos segundos más, ahora mirando su reflejo angustiado. Lágrimas en sus redondos ojos verdes. Inmediatamente salió de su estudio en busca de su esposo y Caballero Blanco con las noticias del Reino Oscuro.

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

Regina suspiró y se acercó a Emma, ligeramente a su izquierda. Estaba tan cerca que Emma podía oler el rastro sobreviviente del manzano de Regina, de ahí la canasta llena de sanas manzanas rojas que se sentaban en la mesa alta junto a la puerta. La rubia sonrió, mirando a la Reina Oscura casualmente mientras ponía ambas manos en el borde del carro y apoyaba un poco de su peso sobre ella, ignorando la madera que gemía suavemente en señal de protesta. Su actitud tranquila no hizo nada para distraer a Regina de esos preocupados ojos viridescentes a los que se estaba volviendo completamente adicta.

Regina tarareó en voz baja.—¿Estás preocupada querida? —Tocó suavemente el dorso de la mano de Emma que estaba más cerca de ella con uñas negras perfectamente pintadas; trazando un dedo índice largo y elegante a lo largo de una de las venas de Emma, haciendo temblar a la rubia.

Emma suspiró y se apartó de Regina y del carro todos juntos, frotándose la cara con ambas manos.—No sé si estoy lista para verla.

—¿Tienes miedo de matarla?

Emma escuchó la alegría en el tono de Regina y giró sobre sus talones, colocando su mirada verde en la morena. La Reina Oscura no se inmutó; sin embargo, junto al fuego ella espió en los ojos de Emma. —Eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer. Ella y el maldito Caballero Blanco suyo.—Emma se rió oscuramente cuando un pensamiento siniestro en particular cruzó por su mente.—No serían tan blanco si le quitará la cabeza...¿ahora sí?

Regina se rió elocuentemente, los pensamientos de Emma eran idénticos a los suyos cuando se enteró del Caballero Blanco del Reino Blanco, fue realmente cómico: Snow apenas tenía un ejército y se enfrentaron a un Campeón, no de sus filas...sino un completa desconocida.—¿Eso es lo que te está molestando? —Regina invadió el espacio personal de Emma una vez más, levantando su blusa muy levemente...colocando sus frías manos sobre el estómago apretado de la rubia, sus dos pulgares seductoramente sumergidos en su ombligo, con su boca sensual prácticamente ronroneando en su oído.—¿La sed por sangre querida?

Emma sacudió la cabeza y se lamió los labios.—No...Querer matar a mi madre y a su indigno Caballero Blanco no es un problema, pero lo que quiero decirles antes de hacerlo. ¿Quiero burlarme de ellas...Tal vez contarles una pequeña historia de cómo le robé oro a la Reina Malvada...o tal vez romper su corazón sangrante de Madre diciéndole que mataba animales por deporte en lugar de por supervivencia.

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de repente cuando una de las manos de Emma descendió sobre su trasero, ni siquiera había visto moverse el brazo de la mujer más joven.—O puedo decirle lo que he estado haciendo con la Reina Malvada...y por ella.—Emma se inclinó para besarla mientras pasaba las manos por los costados de Regina.

Sonriendo levemente, Regina evitó el beso y se alejó de su Caballero Oscuro, haciendo que la rubia perdiera un paso y tropezara hacia adelante. Se sacudió el cabello con un resoplido.—Por favor, discúlpeme Srta. Swan, tengo un horario ocupado que atender antes del almuerzo. Asegúrate de llegar a tiempo, querida.

Todavía tambaleándose, Emma observó las caderas de Regina balancearse seductoramente debajo del abrigo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Justo cuando Regina alcanzó la manija de la puerta, Emma con una velocidad que ni siquiera la magia podía proporcionar, agarró bruscamente los hombros de la Reina Oscura y la giró. Emma besó a Regina bruscamente, aunque descuidadamente, mientras se agachaba y agarraba su trasero. Emma levantó a la Reina como si no fuera más pesada que una pluma, y Regina envolvió sus piernas revestidas de cuero bronceado alrededor de la cintura de sus asesinos y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello...dando la bienvenida al brutal beso.

Regina gruñó cuando su espalda se estrelló contra la estantería dura, y con Emma presionada con tanta fuerza contra ella; la Reina Malvada podía sentir cuánto Emma necesitaba desahogarse...para calmar sus nervios. Las nociones de bromas olvidadas hace mucho tiempo, la morena se agachó para desabrochar los pantalones de montar rubias, gimiendo un poco demasiado fuerte cuando los dedos de Emma comenzaron a escarbar entre sus mejillas a través de los pantalones mientras la tocaba a tientas. Regina logró liberar a Emma de sus límites y bajó la parte superior de sus pantalones lo suficientemente bajo como para que nada detuviera a Emma de darle el paquete completo. A salvo con el conocimiento de que Regina no se caería al suelo en el corto plazo, Emma la soltó y se echó hacia atrás un poco...sacando uno de sus muchos cuchillos arrojadizos de plata e hizo que abriera los pantalones de Regina.

Si hubiera sido alguien más maniobrando una cuchilla afilada cerca de su área más sensible, Regina lo habría incinerado con vida. Arrojando el cuchillo a un lado, Emma no mostró nada más que fuerza bruta mientras rasgaba el resto de los pantalones de Regina, exponiendo a la Reina Malvada en todo su esplendor. Los agudos ojos marrones de Regina se centraron en las telas de araña negras que comenzaron a incrustarse a lo largo de los hombros y los brazos superiores de Emma, bajando lentamente. Fue entonces cuando supo que la joven estaba dejando que su magia de las sombras se hiciera cargo por completo. Estaba llamando a la suya con tanta fuerza que ya no pudo resistir, y permitió que su propia magia oscura apareciera y se uniera a ellos.

—Eres una bruta...¿no? —Regina gruñó entre dientes apretados, luchando contra el doloroso gemido que amenazaba con escapar cuando Emma inesperadamente se empujó hacia la Reina Oscura y tomó la carne sensible de su cuello entre dientes blancos perlados.—Esto es exactamente lo que esa perra predijo, ¿no? Su preciosa niña se convirtió en una salvaje...indeseable con su nombre.—Ella apretó las piernas alrededor del trasero de Emma, alentando a la mujer más joven a volverse loca. Y se volvió loca, y Regina no pudo contener los gruñidos y gritos de dolor que Emma estaba provocando en su cuerpo. No se parecía en nada a lo que el rey Leopoldo le había hecho, una y otra vez, antes de que lo asesinaran a sangre fría y con falsas pretensiones. Esto fue diferente.

Muy diferente.

Este dolor fue bien recibido...Incluso fue invitado. Regina conocía muy bien los momentos de debilidad...y cuando miró a los ojos verdes de Emma; ella sabía a pesar de su lenguaje corporal que Emma necesitaba esto. Necesitaba dejar ir, necesitaba una salida para despejar su mente de la ira, la confusión y la duda. La Reina Malvada estaba segura de que esta no sería la primera vez que se usarían así; pero los momentos de debilidad para seres como ellos mismos son muy, muy atípicos. Sin embargo, la conexión entre Regina y su campeona fue mucho más allá del intercambio casual de sudor y saliva...mucho más allá.

Cuando Regina abrió la blusa blanca de Emma, y tomó pezones rosados y duros entre sus ágiles dedos, pudo sentir la magia de sombra de Emma vertiéndose a un ritmo alarmantemente rápido, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado el poder para tratar de frenarlo. De repente, las rodillas de Emma se doblaron, y ahora estaba golpeando el punto g de la Reina Oscura con cada golpe y la morena echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra los libros, boquiabierta; gritando y retorciendo silenciosamente los pezones de Emma con tanta fuerza que podría haberlos arrancado.

El dolor que regresó solo alentó a Emma a coger más fuerte a Regina, golpeándola como un animal desatado. Luego alargó la mano hacia la pierna izquierda de Regina y la levantó sobre su hombro para lograr un acceso más profundo. La voz de Regina finalmente se activó cuando llegó larga y dura. La rubia disfrutaba sádicamente de la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Regina, y eso la empujó al borde también, haciendo que soltara una cadena tras otra de su semilla en el interior de la mujer mayor.

Cuando ambas mujeres finalmente se unieron, y Emma se retiró suavemente...tuvo que ponerse nerviosa para sonrojarse y verse avergonzada mientras volvía a meterse en sus pantalones. —Yo...

Regina levantó una mano y tragó, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Srta. Swan, no.

Emma parpadeó y abrió la boca una vez más. —Pero Regina...

—¡Pero nada Stra. Swan! Fue un momento y ha pasado. Acepta que sucedió y nunca más vuelvas a hablar de eso.

—¡Te lastimé Regina! Perdí...

Regina cortó a Emma a mitad de la protesta, golpeando su mejilla derecha y tomando la mandíbula de las rubias para callarla y obligarla a mirarla a los ojos.—No hiciste tal cosa. Lo disfruté.—Cuando Emma parecía dudosa, Regina suspiró y dejó caer su frente sobre la de Emma.—Emma. Las personas que practican la magia oscura y la magia de las sombras tienen momentos de debilidad. Es muy raro, pero también es muy paralizante. El sexo o la violencia, o ambas cosas, nos impide volvernos locos...de sucumbir a nuestros miedos. Le paso los mejores, querida, lo prometo.

Emma todavía parecía insegura, pero asintió, confiaba en lo que Regina dijo, porque sus sentimientos extremadamente intensos y confusos sobre su madre...salieron de la nada, y se sorprendió incluso cuando le dijo a Regina que no estaba segura y que no estaba lista. En lo que respecta a Emma, ha estado esperando cinco años para romper el corazón de su madre y matarla de adentro hacia afuera. —¿Tienes estos momentos también?

Regina se echó a reír y apartó a la rubia. —Por supuesto, pero créeme, querida, te lastimaré mucho más. Nos vemos en el almuerzo Srta. Swan...y por favor usa tu armadura.

Regina se había ido en una nube de humo púrpura.

SQ ::SwanQueen :: SQ

Rumpelstiltskin no pudo evitar saltar de alegría, aplaudiendo una vez y riéndose como un loco. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos de alegría mientras miraba su bola de cristal. —Las cosas siguen poniéndose cada vez más curiosas...

Saltó a su huso y se sentó en el taburete y comenzó a tejer hermosos hilos de oro, tarareando alegremente canciones de progenie.

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

Mulan suspiró con frustración mientras se ajustaba el cinturón. El cinturón que sostenía la nueva espada que Snow le había proporcionado para reemplazar la vieja que ahora estaba perdida para ella. La misma espada que Mulan uso para convertirse en la Campeona del Reino Blanco. El arma que había pasado a su familia por generaciones. El padre de Mulan le regaló el hermoso tesoro a una edad temprana como un regalo de despedida...y para que Emma lo tomara. Para fugarse con algo que no le pertenecía...para llevarse una reliquia familiar, Mulan recuperará lo que es suyo...y vengará a su compañero caído, el Cazador.

Mulan se subió a su caballo con un gruñido de ira, pero se mantuvo a raya, ya que Henry estaba allí con su padre junto a la entrada del establo. Era obvio que él estaba tan molesto como ella, aunque su razón de mal humor estaba relacionada con otros asuntos por completo.

—¡Snow, tú y Mulan no tienen que ir solos! ¡Llévate algunos hombres y déjalos afuera! ¡No puedes confiar en la Reina Malvada y lo sabes!

Snow suspiró, montando su propio corcel. —Lo sé, Charming.

—Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto? —Lloró, tratando de entender por qué su esposa, su Reina, debía ser tan terca.

—¡Por nuestra hija!

Henry sonrió al hombre angustiado.—Padre, ¿no quieres ver a Emma también?

El Rey Blanco levantó la vista y se encontró con la intensa y oscura mirada de Mulan...luego de vuelta al niño que no se daba cuenta de la verdadera situación en cuestión.—Sí, hijo, quiero ver mucho a tu hermana. Pero no es seguro...la Reina Malvada, ella...—Se interrumpió, sin saber cómo continuar y solo suspiró.

—¡Yo también puedo ir! ¡Tal vez si Emma me vea y vea lo lindo que soy, ella vendrá a casa!

Snow y Charming sacudieron con vehemencia sus cabezas, ambos gritando.—¡No!

—¡Henry, prométeme que te quedarás aquí, por favor!

Cuando Henry no respondió a su madre, Charming se cruzó de brazos mirando a su hijo. —Henry.

Finalmente, el joven príncipe asintió, haciendo pucheros y mirando hacia el suelo. Mulan reconoció sutilmente a Snow.—Su Alteza, deberíamos despedirnos ahora si deseamos llegar a tiempo.

Luego, Mulan procedió a alejarse de los establos hacia el sendero que conducía al bosque, para dar tiempo a la familia real para despedirse. Afortunadamente ella no estaba esperando mucho, Snow se unió a ella en breve. Ambas mujeres simplemente asintieron entre sí y Mulan tomó la delantera, pero ninguna pudo salir corriendo hasta que estuvieron libres de las ramas bajas.

—¿Mulan?

Mulan miró por encima de su hombro brevemente.—¿Sí mi reina?

—Sé que no estás contenta con mi decisión con respecto a Emma, pero ella es mi hija. No puedo...—Snow respiró profundamente.—No puedo tomar la decisión final hasta que esté segura.

Finalmente llegaron al final del sendero y salieron a senderos seguros, pero Mulan detuvo su caballo y lo giró para mirar a Snow, que la había confundido mucho—Mi Reina, ¿de qué decisión final habla?

Snow White metió la mano dentro de su abrigo y sacó el vial que Rumpelstiltskin le había dado. Lo miró por un momento antes de sostenerlo para que Mulan lo tomara. El Caballero Blanco lo tomó con cautela, mirando curiosamente entre el objeto y Snow White.—Planeo usar eso para traer a mi hija a casa...pero si no lo hago, por favor bebelo Mulan. Te considero mi familia extendida, y sería un gran honor poder compartir esto contigo. Y confío lo harás buen uso hasta el final de tus días.

—¿Qué es?

—Magia de amor verdadero.—Mulan observó a Snow White despegar de su caballo y luego volvió a mirar el vial que tenía en la mano. Estuvo tentada de beber en ese mismo momento, de modo que estaría lista cuando ella y Emma volvieran a la batalla, pero en lugar de eso se la guardó en el bolsillo del pecho y siguió a su Reina.

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

Emma bloqueó el golpe bajo de Lancelot y lo pateó en el esternón, empujando efectivamente al hombre más grande lejos de ella. Era claramente superada por su oponente, pero esto no frenó al guerrero. Lancelot se limpió la sangre punzante de los ojos y respiró hondo, porque la última patada de Emma fue acertada y sintió como si el corazón se le paralizara los pulmones por un momento o dos.

Hasta ahora, Emma y Lancelot estaban dos veces con dos cortes en varios lugares, uno en la frente de Lancelot. La mayoría de los guardias que estaban fuera de servicio rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento, animando y gritando apuestas, pero a quién estaban animando y apostando aún no estaba claro para los dos competidores.

—¿Tuve suficiente? —Preguntó Emma con una sonrisa, quitando su espada de tinta de su cuerpo y limpiándola de la sangre que cubría su superficie.

—Aún no.—Lancelot cargó contra Emma con su espada levantada sobre su hombro izquierdo y su hombro derecho señaló como si fuera a golpearla contra el suelo. Emma envainó su espada y decidió que era hora de dejar de luchar justamente y alardear un poco. Tan pronto como Lancelot estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Emma desapareció en una ola sombría. Lancelot bajó su espada y la punta golpeó el suelo de piedra con un fuerte 'tintineo'. Emma apareció detrás de él, volando a medias una patada redonda entre sus omóplatos, haciéndolo tropezar hacia adelante, pero el Capitán del ejército oscuro se puso de pie rápidamente y se giró para atrapar a Emma, pero ella ya no estaba y él se quedó respirando. nada más que humo negro. Emma siguió así hasta que tuvo a su amiga sobre su espalda. Una vez que el humo se disipó, todos los que estaban allí para presenciar a su campeón en acción la vieron a horcajadas sobre el estómago del capitán con una daga en la garganta. Emma lo golpeó rápidamente, era pequeño y apenas lo sintió, pero ambos sabían que Emma acababa de ganar su juego de entrenamiento.

Emma bajó del hombre grande y le tendió la mano, que él tomó de inmediato.—La próxima vez, no puedes usar tu magia, Imbecil.

Emma se rió, aliviada de que no estuviera demasiado enojado. Ella sabía que los hombres y su orgullo eran peores que una mujer despreciada.—Trato, tal vez la próxima vez que podamos asociarnos juntos. ¿Dos contra dos?

—Acuerdo.

Otro caballero se les acercó, ella era la teniente. Se llamaba Pocahontas y probablemente era la única otra mujer de alto rango en todo el ejército del Reino Oscuro. Ella no llevaba una espada como todos los demás soldados. En cambio, empuñaba un arco compacto y llevaba una caja de flechas en la espalda que estaba atada al frente. Su armadura era igual, pero en lugar de pantalones y mangas de cadena. Llevaba una falda blindada y la parte superior del cuerpo permanecía sin mangas, como Emma, con la excepción de las correas de cuero que se envolvían alrededor de sus antebrazos, mostrando con orgullo sus tatuajes tribales.

La mujer de cabello oscuro miró a Lancelot con una sonrisa.—¿Qué duele más? ¿Tu orgullo o tu cabeza?

El Comandante frunció el ceño de buen humor y se alejó hacia la estación del sanador. Pocahontas le sonrió a Emma acariciando el brazo desnudo de las rubias, sin importarle si era sangrienta.—Impresionaste a los muchachos. Nadie ha visto a Lancelot de espaldas por un tiempo.

—Solo quería mostrarles de primera mano, que estar en esta posición no es casualidad.

Pocahontas asintió, mirando a Emma sutilmente.—Lo hiciste bien. Algunos creían que era porque la Reina se acuesta con una mujer feliz todas las noches. Ahora lo pensarán dos veces.

Emma se rió, pero sonó estrangulada y se sonrojó profundamente, lo que divirtió mucho al teniente.—Gracias...Ah, tengo que ir a ver a la Reina pronto para almorzar de todos modos. Hasta luego, Pocahontas.

La caballero nativa observó a Emma alejarse con un brillo en los ojos antes de ir a ver a su esposo.

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

Emma se había limpiado y rápidamente bajó para encontrarse con Regina en el comedor, apenas llegando a tiempo. Regina ya estaba allí, sosteniendo una canasta de manzanas de color rojo cereza e hizo que Emma tuviera más hambre. Regina observó el corte nuevo en el brazo desnudo de Emma y levantó una ceja.—Supongo que se vio peor en el campo de entrenamiento.

La forma en que Regina dijo eso hizo sospechar a Emma.—¿Estuviste allí?

Regina asintió mientras le entregaba a Emma la cesta de manzanas y le daba la espalda. Los guardias se inclinaron levemente y luego abrieron las puertas del gran comedor. Emma respiró hondo y siguió a su Reina, asegurándose de estar un paso detrás de ella. La mesa del comedor estaba hermosamente decorada con una variedad de frutas y carne en varias posiciones sobre la mesa, con dos jarras frías colocadas en cada extremo. Había un gran espacio abierto en el centro de la mesa y allí es donde Emma colocó la canasta. Fue perfecto...demasiado perfecto.

Regina conjuró algo con un gesto de su mano y se lo entregó a Emma. El Campeón Oscuro lo tomó con curiosidad.—¿Una espada? ¿Qué debo hacer con otra espada?

Regina sonrió, levantando una ceja.—¿No la reconoces, querida?

Emma giró la hoja de un lado a otro, antes de darse cuenta de lo que sostenía; era la espada de Mulan. Riéndose, Emma lo colocó a su lado para que todos lo vieran, y sacó la silla para que Regina se sentara, levantando la capucha.

Tan pronto como se habían sentado, las puertas dobles se abrieron y Snow White y su campeón blanco entraron en la habitación y fueron guiados a la mesa.

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

El silencio entre las cuatro mujeres no fue incómodo, pero fue tenso e inquietante. Mulan miraba tan fuerte a Emma que se olvidaba constantemente de dónde estaba y que no podía simplemente saltar a la rubia. Los rayos del sol que fluían desde las altas ventanas se reflejaban en la espada desnuda y miraban a Mulan, lo que dificultaba que el Caballero Blanco ignorara.

Mientras Snow miraba a su hija mientras comía, estaba tratando desesperadamente de que su boca funcionara con su mente, pero era simplemente imposible. La niña que crió y moldeó ya no era una niña. Era una mujer adulta y aún más bella de lo que recordaba anteriormente...manchas y todo eso, admitió a regañadientes.

Ambos funcionarios del Reino Oscuro estaban disfrutando de la incomodidad de sus compañías y comían como si estuvieran con viejos amigos. Finalmente, Snow dejó su galleta y queso y se aclaró la garganta. Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella, pero la atención de Snow estaba en Emma. Tenía mucho que decirle a su hija, mucho...pero solo pudo decir muy abatida.—¿Por qué?

—Porque te odio a ti y a ese reino despreciable.

Snow White abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Regina, lista para acusarla de corromper a su hija, pero recordó la historia que Rumpelstiltskin había tejido ante sus ojos y reinó en sus acusaciones por ahora. —Yo...no entiendo...Soy tu madre, ¿cómo puedes odiarme? ¡Te di todo! ¡No querías nada!

—¡Quería por todo! —Emma respondió, hablando de manera engañosamente tranquila, pero sus ojos contaban otra historia.—Quería todo lo que me tenías que dar, pero no me diste nada de eso.

Regina se rió entre dientes.—Por eso la Srta. Swan está aquí...conmigo. Le doy todo lo que quiere...y algo más.—Regina agregó sugestivamente, metiendo una uva entre sus labios rojos llenos.

Snow y Mulan no se perdieron el tono sarcástico de Regina, o la forma en que Emma la estaba mirando. Y entonces Snow se dio cuenta de cuán lejos habían llegado Regina y Emma, y estaba disgustada.—Realmente no tienes límites, Regina? —Snow se burló, sacudiendo la cabeza.—Estoy casi avergonzada de admitir que estoy feliz de que no puedas tener hijos.

—Desafortunadamente, porque sería una mejor madre de lo que tu podrías esperar ser.

Los pelos del cuello de Snow White se erizaron y ella miró a Regina.—Todo lo que puedo decir es que la manzana no se cayó del árbol Regina. Eres tan manipuladora y malvada como ella.

—No critiques a su madre.—Emma escupió, recogió el cuchillo de mesa y comenzó a girarlo inconscientemente entre sus dedos.—Siempre ves lo malo en los demás, pero nunca en ti misma. No me escapé por ella, me escapé por mí. No tenías idea de lo que quería...y aún no lo haces. Tengo una pregunta...¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no me dejaste ser el Caballero Blanco?

—¡Naciste princesa y estabas destinada a morir princesa!

Emma negó con la cabeza.—Todo lo que quería era ser mi propia persona.

—Vender tu alma al diablo fue un gran comienzo.

Tanto Emma como Regina estaban sorprendidas de que Blancanieves supiera tanto, Mulan sonrió.—No la vendí, la cambié.

Snow dejó caer una sola lágrima y Regina rodó los ojos, murmurando por lo bajo.—Recé para que no fuera cierto...que estabas tan lejos con la oscuridad. Vine aquí con la esperanza de llevarte a casa por una segunda oportunidad y tu padre...

—Eres una pobre excusa para una Reina y no eres una buena madre querida.—Regina interrumpió, cansada de sus rivales divagando.—Y no me sorprendería si tu matrimonio está sufriendo.

Snow frunció el ceño, las mejillas enrojecidas.—¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así! ¡Soy una Reina y me tratarás como tal!

Emma cogió una manzana y la mordió en voz alta, recostándose en la silla y aún jugando con el cuchillo.—Siempre has sido genial perdiendo el tiempo.

—En efecto.—Regina empujó su silla hacia atrás, tomó una manzana de la parte superior de la pila y la mordió con cautela y luego se la tendió a la otra Reina menor. —Una tregua querida. Mientras Srta. Swan permanezca aquí en mi reino, el tuyo no será destruido por mi mano...y...pagaré la recompensa en su póster...como un regalo.

El ojo de Mulan se movió entre la manzana en la mano de Regina y su Reina. Snow tragó duro, la mano temblando. Ella no quería tomar dádivas...especialmente de la que estaba afuera para destruirla, pero sabía que el dinero podría ayudarlas a pasar el frío invierno mucho más fácilmente. Tragándose su orgullo, Snow White lentamente tomó la manzana y Emma sonrió; su nariz se arrugó con asco...su madre estaba tan desesperada. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Mulan preparándose para tomar la manzana de la mano de Snow, justo cuando hundió los dientes en ella. Dejando caer su propia manzana, Emma arrojó el cuchillo y cortó la mano de Mulan como un cuchillo caliente y mantequilla, haciendo que el otro campeón gritara de dolor.

Snow White se tragó rápidamente la pequeña pieza que mordió y miró la mano de su guerrera y luego a Emma con horror. Ella trató de hablar, pero todo se estaba oscureciendo y cayó de la silla en un estado de inconsciencia. Mulan miró con los ojos muy abiertos en estado de shock...luego, lentamente, se convirtió en ira y se olvidó del cuchillo incrustado en su mano y se lanzó sobre la mesa y derribó a Emma al suelo. La pesada silla de madera recibió un gran golpe y se rompió debajo de su peso combinado. La Reina Malvada dio un paso atrás y observó desde una distancia segura. Vio que las puertas dobles se abrían y los guardias estaban a punto de entrar corriendo, pero levantó la mano...quería ver cómo le iría a Emma contra Mulan.

Emma bloqueó tres de seis golpes en la cara...principalmente los disparos con el cuchillo que Mulan tenía en la mano. Emma giró hacia la izquierda, tiró el codo al costado de la mandíbula del guerrero y la obligó a alejarse de ella. Cuando Mulan rodó fuera de Emma, ella agarró su espada de la cadera de la rubia rápidamente. Emma estaba sentada de rodillas, con los ojos fijos en la postura defensiva de Mulan y la forma en que tenía su espada hacia atrás, esperando a golpear.

Emma vio que Regina estaba mirando y se negó a perder frente a su Reina.

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

Emma y Mulan se enfrentaron en medio del comedor. El área era lo suficientemente grande como para que se separaran y aún estuvieran a una distancia segura de los transeúntes. Emma desenvainó su propia espada y apoyó todo su peso en la pierna derecha que estaba detrás de ella.

Mulan corrió hacia Emma. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de Emma, Mulan se movió hacia la izquierda y levantó su espada para cortar a Emma en el frente. Emma se alejó rápidamente y la espada de Mulan apenas la extrañaba. Emma pudo ver los rasguños al pasar por su cara.

Rápidamente, antes de que Mulan bajara con su espada, Emma golpeó a Mulan en su plexo solar. Mulan se dobló de sorpresa e incomodidad. Emma levantó rápidamente la rodilla y le rompió la nariz a Mulan y apartó a la mujer de cabello oscuro.

Enfurecido, Mulan volvió a atacar a Emma, pero esta vez no fue tan fácil de superar e inmediatamente Emma se puso a la defensiva. Ambos campeones se movían a ciegas por el comedor. El campeón oscuro intentaba tomar ventaja y el campeón blanco intentaba desesperadamente igualar el poder del otro y mantener el control. Habían llegado al muro más alejado de las puertas y de la Reina Malvada y la pequeña multitud. El poder bruto de Emma estaba cansando a Mulan mucho más rápido que cualquier otro oponente con el que haya luchado.

Los pies del Asesino Oscuro estaban muy separados y ella estaba desequilibrada. A pesar de ser una pequeña ventana, Mulan la tomó con facilidad. Emma atrapó la espada de viaje rápido con su mano desnuda a solo centímetros de cortarle la cabeza. La sangre corría por su pálido brazo desnudo como agua corriente. A Emma no le importó eso y apenas sintió el dolor. Atrapando la mirada de Mulan como una serpiente si reza, Emma mostró una gran cantidad de tolerancia y fuerza mientras bajaba el brazo de Mulan por la espada de la mujer.

Frunciendo el ceño y saliendo del aturdimiento cuando notó el brazo de Emma girando hacia atrás por un golpe mortal, Mulan se ensució. Agarró el cuello de Emma, acercó a la mujer y levantó la rodilla con fuerza en la ingle expuesta.

La multitud, e incluso la Reina Malvada hizo una mueca. Sonriendo, Mulan retiró su espada del agarre de Emma, y dio una patada a Emma en la mandíbula, golpeó a la rubia hacia atrás y se dobló sobre una mesa que aún sostenía su entrepierna, aterrizando en el suelo en un montón. Regina hizo una nota mental para crear la armadura adecuada para proteger esa parte muy importante del cuerpo de su campeona.

Mulan se enjugó la nariz ensangrentada y enfundó su espada en su propio hogar y se volvió para mirar a la Reina Oscura que la miraba con ojos fríos y oscuros y estaba rodeada por más de una docena de caballeros oscuros con sus espadas desenvainadas, listas para atacar. Mulan

—Vaya 'Campeón' —Se burló Mulan.

—No importa, fue solo una distracción querida. Tengo lo que quiero.—Regina se rió y dio un paso a la izquierda. Ella reveló a Snow White...en un ataúd de vidrio, luciendo más tranquila que ella desde que Emma se escapó.

Mulan jadeó horrorizada y dio medio paso hacia adelante, con la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada. —¡La mataste!

Regina se rió de nuevo.—¿Matarla? Oh, no seas estúpida...Matar esto sería demasiado fácil. Demasiado misericordioso. Solo está durmiendo...Viviendo las pesadillas más macabras imaginables...gracias a mí, por supuesto.

—¡Perra! Nunca te saldrás con la tuya...¡Tus días están contados!

Regina se encogió ligeramente de hombros, con los ojos parpadeando.—Eso puede ser querida, pero se te acabó el tiempo.

Mulan se levantó violentamente cuando Emma la tomó por el cuello y la arrojó sobre una mesa. Mulan atravesó una silla y golpeó la mesa con fuerza, sintiendo, en lugar de escuchar que le rompían algunas costillas izquierdas. Emma estaba en Mulan más rápido que un espectro. Empujó a Mulan contra la mesa, disfrutando de su espalda cuando su parte superior del cuerpo retrocedió demasiado. Emma apuntó al torso de Mulan repetidamente. Se rompió todos los huesos que pudo encontrar en el torso de la mujer de cabello oscuro. Emma levantó ambos puños antes de balancearlos en un movimiento de molino de viento y atrapar a Mulan debajo de la barbilla.

La mujer apenas consciente voló a través de dos mesas antes de chocar contra otra y deslizarse sin control hacia el piso. Emma se echó a reír y fue a recoger su propia espada y caminó hacia donde estaba Mulan.

—Srta. Swan.

Emma se detuvo a unos metros del cuerpo inmóvil de Mulan y se volvió hacia Regina.—¿Sí, mi reina?

—Mátala con tus propias manos, cariño.

Sin dudarlo, Emma envainó su espada y pasó por encima de Mulan. Agarró el hombro del Caballero Blanco y la puso de espaldas. Mulan escupió en los ojos de Emma, pero la rubia apenas reaccionó. —Asquerosa.

Mulan sonrió, sus dientes cubiertos de sangre...algunos incluso estaban flojos. Apenas podía ver a Emma porque uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado. Ella sintió como si la parte superior de su cuerpo hubiera sido pisoteada por cientos de caballos salvajes. De lo que Mulan no se había dado cuenta era que cuando Emma le estaba golpeando la vida, rompió el vial en el bolsillo del pecho de Mulan y la poción se filtró en una de las heridas abiertas de Mulan, donde sobresalía una pequeña parte de su costilla.

Emma tomó la cara maltratada de Mulan entre sus manos ensangrentadas y magulladas, y rápidamente chasqueó el cuello. Emma echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se enderezó, retrocediendo unos pasos.

Miró el cuerpo de Mulan por un momento o dos antes de alejarse, aunque se movía lentamente. El tiro en la entrepierna de Mulan no era débil. A mitad de camino hacia Regina, cuando los guardias pasaban junto a ella para recoger el cadáver de Mulan, uno de los hombres gritó y Emma se dio la vuelta para ver que el pie de Mulan se retorcía y estaba rodeada por una nube de humo blanco.

—Imposible.—Emma gruñó, pero cuando comenzó a sacar su propia espada...Mulan se fue, justo a tiempo. Los caballeros miraron a Emma confundidos y en busca de orientación, y Emma se volvió para mirar a Regina, que estaba menos que impresionada.—¡Le rompí el cuello! ¡Se supone que está muerta! Está muerta, mi reina.

Regina frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada del charco de sangre en el piso del comedor; a Emma Emma inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si se atreviera a ser llamada mentirosa. Frunciendo los labios, la Reina Malvada giró sobre sus talones y colocó su mano sobre la rosa roja que yacía sobre el ataúd de cristal que contenía Snow White.—Has usado tu último truco, querida. Todo lo que siempre has amado y cuidado será destruido por mi mano con la ayuda de tu preciosa niña. Disfruta de esas pesadillas...porque no es nada comparado con lo que sucederá en realidad.

SQ ::SwanQueen:: SQ

Aún tratando de evitar el hormigueo que sentía entre las piernas, Emma se acercó a la Reina Malvada, luego de despedir a los guardias y encargar a dos de ellos que limpiaran el comedor con las doncellas. Ni siquiera miró a su madre, solo tenía ojos para la morena con la mirada enloquecida y una sonrisa irónica.—¿Ahora que?

Sin contestar, Regina levantó las manos y, de repente, estaban paradas en medio de un viejo establo deteriorado. Apenas había heno y no había caballos alrededor. Todo estaba bastante helado y estaba...bueno, estaba muerto. Emma observó a Regina usar su magia para colocar el ataúd de Snow White en un establo y colocar mágicamente una gran pila de heno sobre él hasta que ya no fuera visible. La Reina Malvada hizo invisible el área y salió de los establos con Emma justo detrás de ella. La rubia no vio más que hermosos montículos de color blanco que se prolongaron durante muchos kilómetros, vio una casa de piedra gris no muy lejos de los establos, y había una colina al este de los establos con un gran roble moribundo y dos tumbas solitarias sentado debajo de él

Moviéndose un poco, Emma miró a Regina con curiosidad.—¿Dónde estamos?

Regina, que también estaba mirando alrededor, recordando, se encontró con la mirada de Emma exhalando profundamente.—Donde todo comenzó.


	8. Chapter 8

SQ :: SwanQueen:: SQ

Emma roncaba suavemente, acostada en la cama junto a Regina. Regina había estado viendo a Emma dormir durante los últimos minutos sin vergüenza. Se estaba tomando el tiempo para disfrutar de la belleza de la rubia sin interrupción. Desde su primera noche juntas, Regina ha disfrutado despertando antes que su campeona y simplemente mirándola dormir, y luego lentamente vuelve a entrar en la tierra de los vivos. Tenía una piel tan suave y su cuerpo atlético era sólo...Regina suspiró. Incluso dormida, Emma logró de alguna manera mojarla. Tenía un brazo sobre el estómago y el otro debajo de la almohada al lado del que estaba actualmente.

Sentándose un poco más, la mujer excitada empujó suavemente las sábanas para exponer más el torso de Emma. Regina pasó los dedos por los impresionantes abdominales de la rubia. Mientras los acariciaba, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a ella, observando cómo los increíbles abdominales se tensaban y saltaban bajo la piel pálida, mientras Emma trabajaba su cuerpo como un instrumento afinado.

Emma se movió, pero seguía ajena al mundo que la rodeaba. La mano de Regina pasó por el ombligo de Emma y agarró al miembro de la rubia, estaba semiduro pero ni mucho menos tan duro como la noche anterior. Regina sonrió, sintiendo su propio coño latir mientras más imágenes de la noche anterior seguían jugando una y otra vez en su mente. Cuando comenzó a despertar el miembro de Emma, se inclinó y tomó un pezón rosado entre sus labios, sintiéndolo inmediatamente fruncir bajo su lengua manipuladora. Emma respiró hondo pero no se despertó y Regina no se detuvo.

La Reina Oscura continuó con sus atenciones por unos minutos más, luego soltó los pezones de Emma y movió las sábanas hacia abajo y lejos del cuerpo de la rubia por completo. Con cautela, Regina se movió para montar a horcajadas sobre Emma; rodillas a cada lado de las caderas estrechas de la mujer más joven. Regina no estaba de humor para burlarse, se despertó excitada y Emma la iba a satisfacer, tanto si estaba despierta como si no. Sentada sobre sus rodillas, Regina buscó entre sus propias piernas con su mano libre y se deslizó en un dedo o dos sorprendida por lo húmeda y caliente que estaba...Nunca antes había estado tan lista.

Antes de dejarse llevar demasiado, Regina retiró los dedos y cubrió con cuidado los jugos alrededor del pene palpitante atrapada en su otra mano. Con cuidado, se reubicó y se sentó en el regazo de Emma...disfrutando cada centímetro glorioso que entraba en su núcleo necesitado y lleno de lujuria. Los ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe, y las manos pálidas estaban en su cintura una fracción de segundo después de detener sus movimientos. Emma ignoró el gruñido frustrado de Regina y la mirada de muerte.—¿Regina? —Su voz era ronca y llena de sueño, y no hizo nada para ayudar al ardiente deseo de Regina.—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Cállate y disfruta el viaje Emma. —Regina apartó las manos de Emma y tomó los últimos centímetros en el apéndice de la rubia, ambas mujeres gimiendo al mismo tiempo. Regina estuvo quieta por un momento o dos, simplemente disfrutando de lo profunda que era Emma y permitiendo que su cuerpo se estirara alrededor de su hermosa amante. La rubia volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió que las caderas de Regina comenzaban a moverse contra las de ella. Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué Regina se despertó tan juguetona, pero no iba a cuestionarlo, en este momento iba a disfrutar de sus avances no tan sutiles. Levantó la mano y palpó los pechos llenos de la morena con sus manos callosas, sintiendo los duros pezones de la mujer metiéndose en la palma de su mano. Regina podía sentir su orgasmo acercándose rápidamente cuando el eje de Emma golpeó su punto g perfectamente mientras se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su amante. Emma podía sentir más jugo saliendo de Regina y su cuerpo apretándose a su alrededor; ella sabía que la morena estaba cerca.

De mala gana soltando el pecho de la mujer, Emma se sentó con una mano colocada detrás de ella debajo de las almohadas, y la otra en la parte baja de la espalda de la Reina; sobre una pequeña capa de sudor. Emma comenzó a encontrarse con los empujes de Regina cuando comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, más rápido y más duro. Regina se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaba su orgasmo. Ella estaba tratando de no alarmar a los guardias afuera de su puerta, pero Emma se sentía tan bien dentro de ella, y cuando tomó el control y comenzó a empujar dentro de ella, Emma le hizo difícil contener sus maravillosos gritos de éxtasis. Regina lanzó echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y tendió a sus propios pezones, pellizcándolos y jalándolos bruscamente. Emma pudo ver que la Reina estaba luchando, por lo que movió su mano hacia su cadera y tiró de ella hacia adelante, obligando a la mujer a apretarse sobre ella...su clítoris presionó contra los abdominales inferiores duros de Emma.

Regina se adelantó para abrazar a la rubia con fuerza y besó a Emma ferozmente mientras su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente, y gritó su liberación en la boca de la rubia. Emma sostuvo a la Reina Oscura con fuerza, sus pechos se agitaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo simultáneamente, cada mujer luchando por recuperar el aliento. De repente, Regina se encontró de espaldas con Emma flotando sobre ella, y aún dentro de ella. Emma tenía las manos de la Reina Malvada clavadas sobre su cabeza con una mano, y la otra la sostenía en alto. Regina intentó apartarse del agarre de Emma, pero el Caballero Oscuro no lo estaba teniendo, y comenzó a empujarse dentro y fuera de la hermosa mujer que se retorcía debajo de ella. Ella estaba tan cerca, y Regina tratando en vano de liberarse estaba haciendo esto aún más dulce.

Cuando el propio orgasmo de Emma se acercaba, soltó las manos de Regina y dejó su cuerpo sobre el de la morena sin romper el ritmo. Regina pasó las manos por toda la espalda de la rubia, mientras envolvía una pierna alrededor del muslo de Emma. Todavía estaba excitada y ansiaba más, y Emma estaba muy feliz de dárselo. La Reina Malvada clavó sus uñas en el estrecho trasero de Emma y eso fue todo, Emma dejó caer la cara sobre la almohada al lado de la cabeza de Regina y gritó mientras explotaba dentro de su amante, mientras Regina llegó al clímax por segunda vez esa mañana; retorciéndose ligeramente cuando el orgasmo bañó su cuerpo.

Permanecieron así durante varios minutos más antes de que Emma saliera de Regina y se diera la vuelta, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo. Tenía la cara roja y un poco sudorosa por el esfuerzo. Cuando finalmente contuvo el aliento, se echó a reír. —Wow.

Regina sonrió, lamiéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos también. Por cierto, el sol brillaba en las cámaras de su cama, sabía que ya debería estar despierta, pero la reina saciada solo quería disfrutar de este momento un rato más con Emma. —Wow es correcto, querida.

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

El Reino Blanco estaba en pánico, su Reina había estado desaparecida por una semana y la vida de su campeón estaba en juego con un hilo. Charming se negó a creer los rumores que se extendían como un reguero de pólvora sobre la muerte de Snow: que el campeón oscuro, su propia carne y sangre, tomó la cabeza de su madre...pero los días que pasaron y no hubo noticias de la Reina Malvada o su esposa...su resolución comenzaba a debilitarse. Si quería admitirlo o no...este reino no estaba dirigido por un Rey y una Reina en igualdad. Blancanieves gobernó su reino sola, y Charming estaba allí, como un trofeo en su brazo, no al revés.

Tenía un hijo de cinco años que continuamente le hacía preguntas; preguntas a las que no tenía ningún tipo de respuesta. Tenía a su guerrero número uno en su lecho de muerte, y los curanderos no podían decirle cómo estaba viva, y no sabían si iba a lograrlo porque no podían leer su cuerpo. Y la gente del Reino Blanco estaba entrando en pánico y se estaban saliendo de control. Aparecían más borrachos y nadie se presentaba a trabajar. La Reina Malvada finalmente había ganado...El caos estaba sobre viniendo y el Reino Blanco estaba cayendo y no había peros ni peros al respecto.

Henry y Red se quedaron al lado de Mulan e incluso se mudaron a su habitación. Charming no tenía idea de cómo consolarlos; porque en realidad, ni siquiera podía consolarse. Todo a su alrededor se estaba desmoronando y lo único que Charming hizo fue sentarse en su trono en la sala del trono, día y noche...tratando de ignorar el mundo derrumbándose a su alrededor.

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

Más tarde ese día, bien entrada la noche...

Emma se interpuso entre Pocahontas y Lancelot en la colina que miraba hacia el ala oeste del Reino Blanco; es el lado más débil.

Pocahontas se cruzó de brazos. —No veo nada más que cultivos y un mercado.

—Exactamente. —Emma asintió con las manos en las caderas. —Incendiamos el ala oeste y entramos por la puerta principal...y matamos a todos los que no se unirán a la Reina Malvada.

Lancelot miró a Emma, sonriendo. —Después de todo este tiempo, dudo que alguien vaya a cambiar de alianza pronto.

Emma se rió entre dientes, mirando al suelo divertida mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones. —Todavía voy a pedir el infierno. La Reina Oscura no quiere sobrevivientes.

—Hmm. —Asintió Lancelot. —Los tres podemos ocuparnos de eso esta noche. ¿Qué dices?

Emma parpadeó, sus ojos viridescentes que miraban de noche explorando el ala oeste del Reino Blanco. Lancelot tenía razón, los tres podían tomar el Reino Blanco por la fuerza ... con un simple incendio que enviaría a los seguidores de Blancanieves restantes en estado de pánico.

Emma sin embargo, sabía que los tres no podrían cubrir todas las salidas para asegurarse de que nadie escapara. Emma también sabía que podía usar su magia de las sombras y simplemente conjurar algunos soldados de las sombras para ayudar...pero también era consciente de que el ejército del Reino Oscuro no se había divertido realmente durante bastante tiempo, por lo que decidió hacer el humor ellos...Solo había una persona en la que estaba interesada de todos modos. Emma dio un paso subconsciente hacia adelante, los músculos de su espalda se tensaron...los dedos se crisparon.

—¿Emma? —Pocahontas llamó, mirando a su oficial al mando con preocupación. La rubia parecía estar en una especie de mirada fija en una de las torres. —¿Ves algo?

Lancelot frunció el ceño ante la ridícula pregunta de su esposa. —Es teniente negro, ¿qué hay para ver? —Desde el punto de vista de Lancelot, solo se podían ver las antorchas del Reino Blanco...e incluso eso estaba muy lejos de su posición.

Emma parpadeó e hizo una mueca, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. —Estoy bien, ustedes dos deben regresar y dejar que la Reina sepa que encontramos una manera de entrar.

Lancelot asintió con la cabeza y se giró para bajar corriendo la colina donde los dos caballos marrones esperaban pacientemente, a pesar de estar hasta las rodillas en la nieve. Pocahontas se quedó atrás, todavía no convencida de que Emma estuviera tan "bien" como había afirmado ser. —¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

Emma sonrió a la mujer nativa, cruzando los brazos y pateando suavemente la nieve. —Puedo usar el aire fresco, y si la Reina me necesita...Ella puede encontrarme en el Reino de las Sombras.

Pocahontas no estaba exactamente segura de lo que eso significaba, pero prometió entregar el mensaje de todos modos. De mala gana, el teniente cauteloso dejó a Emma sola en la cima de la colina y regresó al Reino Oscuro con su esposo.

SQ :: SwanQueen:: SQ

Emma echó un último vistazo a la torre más alta antes de entrar en el mundo de las sombras, respirando profundamente. Siempre fue un apuro para ella, caminar a lo largo de una plataforma invisible que se encontraba entre los portales que se proyectaban desde las sombras por todo el Bosque Encantado. Esta era una parte más grande de las Tierras de Hombres Muertos...Ya no se sentía como una invitada, pero se sentía como si estuviera en casa; simplemente pasear sin rumbo fijo. Aunque si Emma fuera completamente honesta consigo misma...Estaba buscando a alguien en particular. En ese momento, Emma estaba dentro del Castillo Blanco...mirando a través de las muchas ventanas que sus sombras proporcionaban para sus curiosos ojos...sin embargo, no encontró nada de interés. Nadie de interés.

Emma se detuvo e inclinó la cabeza. Inmediatamente sintió que ya no estaba sola. Girándose, encontró a la Reina Oscura allí de pie con su bata de noche y su bata...Aunque uno no pensaría que era una Reina, vestida con algo tan delgado y corto. Regina llevaba una antorcha, ya que no tenía visión nocturna como Emma, y no parecía muy feliz en este momento. Emma casi se arrepintió de haberle mostrado a la mujer cómo entrar en el mundo de las sombras sin perderse para siempre: no quería que supiera que la supervivencia de Mulan realmente le revolvió las plumas, y fue atrapada en el Castillo Blanco intentando terminar el trabajo, nada menos que nada.

La morena frunció los labios, suspirando. —¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

Emma suspiró, recostándose contra una pared invisible. Se pasó las manos por la cara con exasperación. —No puedo dormir con una mente perturbada.

—Ya veo… —Reflexionó Regina, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Emma cuando entró en el espacio personal de la rubia. Regina no tenía idea de que la poseía para dejar la comodidad de su cálida cama para encontrar a Emma en las frías profundidades del reino de las sombras. —¿Estás segura de que no sólo estás buscando a Mulan para terminar el trabajo, querida?

Emma suspiró de nuevo. —Yo...solo tengo que estar segura. Yo solo... —Emma sacudió la cabeza. —No sé. Siento que te fallé cuando no murió...y no me gusta el fracaso.

Regina estudió a su campeona de cerca, mientras examinaba sus propias emociones. Regina no se había sentido tan benevolente con nadie desde Daniel. Emma estaba calentando su corazón más rápido que Daniel cuando se conocieron, y le tomó varias sesiones de equitación antes de que Regina y Daniel para que él le llamara por su nombre...y tan doloroso como era admitirlo, Regina sabía que ella y Emma se conectaron. Un nivel mucho más profundo.

—Lo siento

La inesperada e injusta disculpa de Emma separó a Regina de sus pensamientos y la dejó confundida. —¿Perdón?

—Dije que lo siento.

—¿Qué pasa querida? No has hecho nada malo además de obligarme a dejar la comodidad de mi cama para ir a buscarte. —El ladrido de Regina, sin embargo, fue más fuerte que su mordisco.

—Lo siento también por eso...pero me estaba disculpando por lo que dijo Snow antes. Sobre que no pudiste tener hijos...

Regina se tensó y su mirada se dirigió a una ventana que conducía directamente al oscuro Bosque Encantado. —Fue responsabilidad mía, Lady Swan. Nada más y nada menos.

Las cejas de Emma se fruncieron cuando se apartó de la pared invisible y tomó la mano libre de Regina en la suya, sin dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos. —¿Por qué harías tal cosa?

Regina suspiró, se preguntó cuánto debería decirle a Emma. Si ella debería decirle algo...No era de su incumbencia, y sin embargo, aquí estaba...contemplando lo que debería y no debería decir, y ¿por qué? Porque en el fondo, en un período de tiempo tan corto, ella valoraba lo que Emma tenía que decir y lo que pensaba Emma...específicamente lo que pensaba de ella. Era difícil para una mujer con su reputación confiar en otra, especialmente porque generalmente tiene que sacar todo su corazón para garantizar su lealtad, y permitirles acostarse con ella...y quedarse cuando terminaron.

Aunque sus historias son muy diferentes en algunos aspectos, sus emociones resultantes son paralelas. No se trataba solo de la magia...sino que Emma calentó el ennegrecido corazón de Regina, no solo su cama. De alguna manera, de alguna manera, la joven guerrera rubia estaba superando las defensas de la Reina Malvada sin intentarlo.

—No tienes que decirme si te hace sentir incómoda. Solo estoy tratando de entenderte, Regina. —El silencio de la morena se prolongó demasiado para el gusto de Emma.

Los ojos marrones se encontraron con verdes, Regina bajó un poco la antorcha. —Querida, no pierdas tu tiempo. No hay absolutamente nada que entender sobre mí. Soy la Reina Malvada, eso debería explicarse por sí mismo.

Emma se encogió de hombros perezosamente, sosteniendo la mano de Regina más fuerte. —También hay una mujer detrás del título. Recuerdo que me dijiste una vez que nada es de temer, solo entender

—¿Por qué te importa? —El corazón de Regina se aceleró ante la posibilidad de que Emma pudiera sentir su conexión tanto como ella, pero no estaba lista para bajar la guardia. Todavía no...ni siquiera estaba segura de si ya sabía cómo. Todo lo que siempre amó y cuidó le fue quitado, dejándola sola con nada más que ira y desesperación. ¿Quién puede decir que Emma tampoco será arrebatada de ella? Ya sea por su propio libre albedrío...o por otra fuerza todos juntos. Fue un dolor de corazón que Regina no estaba segura de querer volver a pasar.

Emma pudo ver la agitación en los intensos orbes marrones de Regina, y le atrajo un poco el corazón. Emma quería responderle a Regina, pero no estaba segura de si debía hacerlo, ni siquiera de cómo hacerlo. No estaba segura de si estaría empujando a la mujer demasiado lejos demasiado pronto, empujándose demasiado lejos demasiado pronto. Ni siquiera estaba lista para decir lo que estaba pensando en voz alta y Emma sabía a ciencia cierta que Regina no estaría lista para escucharlo. —Solo me importa lo suficiente como para intentarlo. —Emma lo dijo de todos modos. —La gente como nosotros, con poderes oscuros...no tenemos a nadie. Entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente cuidarse el uno al otro? —Por el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Regina, estaba segura de que no tenía mucho sentido, o que la Reina Oscura no estaba en la misma página que Emma.

El corazón de Regina comenzó a latir el doble por unos momentos al descubrir que Emma sentía su conexión y le dio la bienvenida. Al ver que la mujer literalmente renunció a su derecho de nacimiento y cada onza de luz en su cuerpo por la oscuridad...Regina estaba segura de que el amor no estaba en el vocabulario de Emma, y sin embargo aquí estaba la rubia; llegando a Regina, admitiendo que al menos se preocupaba por Regina. Entonces...La morena miró hacia abajo y sus ojos marrones atraparon su insignia del Escudo de Armas en el uniforme de Emma y le recordaron por la fuerza que era el trabajo de Emma cuidarla, protegerla...hacer lo que ella le dijo, incluido el calentamiento. su cama. No era real, era una ilusión. El amor es debilidad, la voz de su madre acarició su mente...y ardió.

La Reina Oscura frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás, aclarándose la garganta. Emma vio a la Reina Malvada despertando y enderezó su columna vertebral, vio el cambio como si estuviera viendo cómo se formaban nubes de tormenta antes de que comenzara un aguacero torrencial. Se preguntó si era algo que había dicho, o tal vez si era algo que había hecho. No estaba segura, pero ya no tenía nada que decir...No le gustaba que la asfixiaran y no deseaba revivir esos momentos.

—Lady Swan, por favor continúe con lo que sea que estaba haciendo aquí. Solo recuerde que la corte es mañana y almorzamos con mi experto y el Capitán y el Teniente. Intente descansar un poco. Buenas noches. —La Reina Oscura giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido.

Emma estaba confundida y siguió a Regina, ya no deseaba buscar a Mulan. —¿Ya no quieres mi compañía? ¿No es por eso que viniste aquí? Porque quieres que yo...

Regina se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro. —Exactamente querida. Eres un deseo, no una necesidad. Buenas noches. —La Reina Malvada agitó su mano libre y ella desapareció en un instante, dejando atrás a una aturdida y molesta Emma en el reino de las sombras.

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

Emma olisqueó indignada, aunque a ninguna lágrima se le permitió escapar de sus hermosos ojos verdes. De mala gana fue a otra parte del bosque encantado y salió de uno de los portales, respirando profundamente. A veces deseaba poder viajar por los diferentes mundos simplemente usando el reino de las sombras; desafortunadamente se limitó a en qué mundo estaba uno.

Emma se agachó y recogió un puñado de nieve y la arrojó a un árbol cercano, disfrutando de la forma en que los cristales de hielo congelados explotaron contra la corteza fría. Repitió este proceso redundante varias veces hasta que se aburrió de él y ya no estaba lo suficientemente irritada como para que se le cayeran los dedos porque no llevaba el equipo de mano adecuado para jugar en la nieve...especialmente a altas horas de la noche.

Decidiendo seguir el "consejo" de Regina, se volvió para caminar de regreso al reino de las sombras, optando por caminar en lugar de viajar por la nube. Emma se detuvo en seco, los orbes blancos estaban a varios centímetros de los suyos. Emma dio un paso atrás y evaluó la situación...Había una sombra flotante con ojos blancos mirándola. No emitió ningún sonido y simplemente flotó y la miró.

Emma le devolvió la mirada, preparada para cualquier cosa. No sería la primera vez que se encontrará con una sombra rebelde, y ciertamente tampoco sería la primera hostil. Entonces la sombra simplemente se inclinó y se volvió para hacer un gesto a Emma para que la siguiera. A pesar de sus pelos en el cuello, Emma siguió con cautela el contorno. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado caminando por el reino de las sombras, pero estaba empezando a notar que cuanto más caminaban, menos eran las puertas. Finalmente, su misteriosa compañera se detuvo y se hizo a un lado, haciendo un gesto a Emma para que cruzara la única puerta antes de desaparecer. Emma observó la habitación de piedra desde la seguridad del reino de las sombras, sopesando sus opciones. Podría darse la vuelta y olvidar que esto sucedió, o simplemente podría investigar por qué un contorno le pediría que lo siguiera, porque nunca le había sucedido antes. Si era o no la elección prudente, Emma suspiró y cruzó la puerta.

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

La habitación era pequeña y sin ventanas. Hacía frío y estaba un poco húmedo, y la única luz en la habitación era una antorcha colocada junto a la puerta, pero esa llama apenas se mantenía viva. Emma miró alrededor de la habitación con poca luz y vio algo acurrucado en la esquina ... luego se dio cuenta de que no era algo, sino alguien, que ahora se estaba poniendo de pie.

—¿Q...quién eres? —Preguntó el adolescente. Emma vio que era un poco más alto que ella, con cabello castaño largo pero bien cuidado, ojos verdes y orejas bastante extrañas y grandes para una estatura como la suya. Emma vio que estaba vestido para el invierno, pero su ropa no le estaba haciendo ningún bien en esta cámara, esta cámara se estaba dando cuenta lentamente como una celda de retención. —¿Quién eres tú? —Repitió el chico, sacando a Emma de sus reflexiones.

—Mi nombre es Emma. —Mantenía la voz baja, no estaba segura de si había un guardia fuera de la puerta y prefería no causar ningún problema, al menos no antes de descubrir por qué la habían llevado a este lugar.

—¿Mi sombra te trajo aquí? —Se acercó un poco más a Emma, abrazándose con fuerza. El rubio pudo ver que el niño estaba un poco desnutrido y estaba helado.

Emma parpadeó de nuevo. —¿Tu sombra? Uh, sí...Lo hizo. Por suerte para ti, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que lo enfurecí, y aquí estamos. —A pesar de su débil estado y situación, sonrió y Emma lo devolvió. —Te metiste en el apuro, ¿verdad niño?

El chico larguirucho se rió ligeramente. —No he sido un niño por mucho tiempo, Emma.

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron con sospecha, con los pelos de punta levantados, Emma dio medio paso atrás. —¿Quién eres tú?

—Oh, ¿olvidé presentarme? Soy Peter...Peter Pan.

Emma levantó una ceja. —Nombre interesante. —Luego hizo un gesto hacia la pequeña habitación a su alrededor. —Situación interesante. ¿Hay alguna historia interesante también?

Peter sonrió. —¿Estaría familiarizado con un hombre llamado Rumpelstiltskin?

—Solo por nombre. —Emma se echó hacia atrás, sin tocar la puerta del todo, y se cruzó de brazos. En parte porque preferiría no moho en su ropa, y también porque podría escuchar si alguien se acercaba a la celda. —¿Es él quién te encerró aquí?

Peter Pan asintió. —He estado aquí por una semana...Eres una mujer difícil de rastrear a Emma, ¿lo sabes?

—¿Cómo terminaste aquí en las celdas de Rumpelstiltskin?

—Me capturó en uno de los pueblos debajo de las montañas. Parece que el Oscuro no es capaz de entrelazar la inmortalidad en sus traicioneros tratos...

Emma se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza; no seguir. —¿Qué tiene eso que ver contigo?

—Creé Neverland. Es un lugar fantástico donde Niños y Niñas Perdidos pueden escapar y nunca crecerán. Mi sangre, es mágicamente inmortal. Lo está usando para crear las pociones perfectas para sus retorcidos juegos.

Neverland hizo sonar una campana en la mente de Emma, por las historias que su madre le contó antes de acostarse, brevemente, pero ella se lo contó a Emma. Según Snow White...Neverland se construyó sobre la premisa del mal, aunque Emma nunca creyó eso. Emma sabía de Neverland, pero no de las personas que lo ocupaban.

—¿Y la sombra? ¿Me trajiste aquí para qué...rescatarte? Supongo que es bastante obvio que practicas magia de las sombras, pero estás limitado. Es por eso que no has pasado por eso. —Emma hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de enlace entre ella y Pan. —Todavía.

Peter, todavía temblando, sonrió. —Prefiero tenerme como un aliado que un enemigo.

Emma se apartó de la pared sin sonreír. —Amenazame de nuevo, Chico, y Rumpelstiltskin será la menor de tus preocupaciones. Hago que lo que ese diablillo llama dolor y dolor parezca ser un juego de niños.

Peter Pan, sin embargo, no retrocedió. Era como si Emma lo estuviera divirtiendo. —Tienes fuego. Me gusta el fuego.

Emma frunció el ceño pero escuchó pasos que se acercaban rápidamente, y extendió la mano y agarró el brazo congelado del niño. —Me debes Peter Pan.

—Si hay algo que sé sobre hacer tratos con el diablo...siempre vienen a recoger.

Emma tomó esa respuesta críptica como un sí, empujó a Pan hacia la puerta y rápidamente la siguió; por poco falta algo arrojado a su trasero. Tanto Peter Pan como Emma escucharon a Rumpelstiltskin jurar su venganza. Ninguno de los dos estaba preocupado por él, pero Emma estaba preocupada por la reacción de la Reina Malvada cuando se enterara de que ella se entrometió y agitó la ira de Rumpelstiltskin.

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

Una vez que Emma los consideró lo suficientemente lejos, guió a Peter Pan de regreso al Bosque Encantado y lejos del pequeño castillo de Rumpelstiltskin. El sol estaba alto en el aire, lo suficientemente alto como para que Emma supiera que llegaba tarde a la corte...extremadamente tarde, aunque no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo se había ido. Posponiendo eso por un momento, miró a Pan que todavía estaba temblando pero al menos el sol lo estaba calentando un poco y él no parecía tan pastoso como antes...más o menos.

—¿Dónde planeas ir desde aquí Pan?

Peter miró a su alrededor, observando su entorno y luciendo pensativo. —Puedo escuchar los gritos de los huérfanos desde aquí... —Emma levantó una ceja, pero Pan no dio más detalles. Volvió a mirar a Emma con esos ojos verdes y sonrió. —¿Valió la pena para ti?

—¿Qué?

Peter Pan levantó su mano derecha y Emma vio que él tenía un corte diagonal similar al que ella tenía en la mano derecha. —¿Valió la pena? ¿Obtuviste lo que pediste?

Se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba un poco sorprendida, Rulf mencionó que habían pasado años desde que alguien era digno de pedirle algo a la Tierra y aparentemente...Pan fue uno de los sobrevivientes. Emma sonrió levemente. —Valió más que la pena. Tenía algo bueno...pero obtuve algo mejor. ¿Y tú?

Peter Pan bajó la mano lentamente a su lado. —Renuncié a todo...pero no fue nada. Valió la pena rendirse...y fácil.

Emma lo entendió muy bien. —Ya veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te quedarás en el Bosque Encantado?

Pan se encogió de hombros y levantó una ceja gruesa. —Hasta el anochecer. —Emma asintió, y Pan la miró por un momento y luego sacó algo de su cartera marrón gastada que estaba sentada a la derecha de su cadera. Era un pequeño brazalete, el gemelo del que llevaba puesto ahora. Emma lo tomó, confundida.

—Um, gracias?

—Si alguna vez visitas Neverland...esto te ayudará a navegar...o si me necesitas. Funciona en ambos sentidos.

—¿Por qué me das esto? Apenas me conoces...puedo matarte aquí y ahora...y a nadie le importará. A mí...—no me importará.

—Tierra de Hombres Muertos no me eligió para ser su sucesor.

Emma deslizó la banda sobre su muñeca pálida, sacudiendo la cabeza y sin procesar realmente lo que Pan le acababa de decir. Prácticamente podía sentir la ira de la Reina Malvada y no estaba cerca del Reino Oscuro. —Sólo mantente alejado de los problemas Pan...y gracias. —Emma sacudió su muñeca y se vio envuelta en un espeso humo negro, y luego se fue.

Peter Pan sonrió, mirando el lugar donde Emma estaba parada anteriormente. Sabía que tendría preguntas más tarde y que vendría a buscarlo cuando estuviera lista. Hasta entonces...tenía niños vulnerables para arrebatar, y un señor oscuro enojado para evitar hasta que estuviera recargado.

SQ :: SwanQueen :: SQ

Emma nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba nerviosa cuando entró en la habitación de su cama. Casi esperaba que Regina la estuviera esperando allí, lista para ahogarla y arrojarla a las mazmorras por faltar a la corte. Afortunadamente todavía no era la hora del almuerzo, todavía tenía un poco de tiempo, así que Emma fue a su baño y decidió lavarse. Su mente estaba completamente vacía de todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas.

Emma decidió no dar a conocer su presencia hasta la hora del almuerzo, sin duda un movimiento idiota, pero quería disfrutar de su paz y libertad antes de enfrentar la ira de la Reina Malvada de la que estaba segura que iba a caer sobre ella. Fresca, y de regreso con su armadura, Emma caminó hacia el comedor mientras los guardias de la puerta le daban una mirada comprensiva, como todos los demás por los que pasó al bajar.

—¿Qué? —Emma finalmente espetó.

Uno de los caballeros sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no sonreír mientras él y su compañero le abrían las puertas dobles. Emma gruñó por lo bajo y entró. Vio a Regina sentada junto a otra morena con Lancelot y Pocahontas sentados frente a ellos. No escapó a la atención de Emma de que no había una quinta silla apagada. Cuando Emma se acercó a la mesa, ignoró las miradas de simpatía de los dos caballeros de alto rango. La Reina Oscura apenas le echó una mirada a su Caballero Oscuro mientras desplegaba su servilleta. —Lady Swan, qué amable de su parte honrarnos con su presencia.

Emma se paró cerca de la mesa, donde debería haber estado su silla, y se cruzó de brazos. —Supuse que en realidad me necesitarían aquí. —Fue un comentario bajo y mezquino, pero Emma no pudo evitarlo. —¿Dónde está mi silla?

Regina olisqueó esnobiosamente e hizo un gesto a todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa para comer. Tensamente, los tres sentados cavaron ... solo para tener algo que hacer además de mirar torpemente entre las dos mujeres. —Puedes pararte allí y escuchar.

Emma se burló. —Tengo hambre, no voy a quedarme aquí parada.

Regina suspiró con dureza y fijó su mirada penetrante en la rubia. Emma sintió como si la mirada de Regina la derretiría en el acto, si era posible. Esos ojos marrones tenían tanto fuego que Emma fingió tener algo en el ojo solo para mirar hacia otro lado, le envió escalofríos por la espalda. —¿Estás desobedeciendo una orden de tu Reina? ¿Otra vez?

Emma persiguió sus labios y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. —No mi reina, me disculpo.

Regina se despidió de la disculpa de su Caballero Oscuro. —Cállate, tenemos asuntos que hacer. —Los ojos de Emma se crisparon pero no se atrevió a comentar. Era vergonzoso, pero sabía que se lo merecía por faltar a la corte...También sabía que lo estaría empeorando mucho si Regina se enterara de que cruzó Rumpelstiltskin...y no dijo nada. Emma rodó los ojos un poco, Regina le dijo que se 'callara', así que estaba haciendo exactamente eso. Emma estaba tan atrapada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Regina la estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo, mientras trataba de hacer que pareciera que Emma no era importante cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

La Reina Malvada se había sacudido y dado vuelta el resto de la noche después de dejar a Emma en el reino de las sombras. Inusualmente había querido ir a buscar a la mujer otra vez, para...compensar lo que dijo y explicar de alguna manera algunas cosas, pero simplemente no podía. Cuando Emma no se presentó a la corte, Regina estaba preocupada y estaba molesta al mismo tiempo, y simplemente no entendía por qué. Por qué esta mujer rubia, la mujer que fue producida por las dos personas que han sido la ruina de su existencia, sacó tantas emociones, emociones que enterró hace mucho tiempo. Emociones que ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de sentir, ni siquiera con Daniel se había sentido tan apasionada.

—¿Mi reina? —La consejera de la Reina Malvada, Belle, le tocó el brazo suavemente.

—¿Qué? —Regina sonaba más dura de lo que pretendía, pero no le gustaba que la asustaran sus pensamientos.

Belle sonrió disculpándose, quitando su mano. —Lo siento, pero solo preguntaba si estaría bien si pudiéramos obtener la opinión de Lady Swan.

—Ella nos guiará a través de la redada. —Pocahontas rápidamente arrojó, al ver la mirada de Reina Oscura dirigida a Belle. La joven morena realmente tenía un punto, sería beneficioso que el Campeón participará en lugar de quedarse allí mudo.

Sin embargo, ambas sugerencias fueron ignoradas por la Reina Malvada. —Hablaré por la Campeona. —Su tono no dejaba lugar a discusión. Silenciosamente preparó su plato con un almuerzo ligero antes de hablar de nuevo. —¿Pudieron encontrar un punto de entrada comprometido o débil en el Castillo Blanco?

Lancelot miró a Emma, que estaba mirando sus botas. —Sí, su alteza, el ala oeste. Hay cultivos allá atrás que podemos incendiar y causar pánico; sacar a todos.

—Pensamos que con todos yendo al ala oeste para apagar los incendios...Podríamos entrar por el frente con bastante facilidad.

—Cuanto antes termines lo que empezaste, menos posibilidades tendrás de que se desarrolle una rebelión en el futuro cercano. —Belle agregó como una ocurrencia tardía. —Evita los conflictos con los reinos con los que se ha asociado el Reino Blanco. Si envían protección y los matamos, podría ser la guerra. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Pocahontas asintió. —Nadie sabe nada todavía, enviamos algunos arqueros para matar a cualquiera y cualquier cosa que abandone el Reino Blanco.

Regina asimiló esta información, colocando una mano sobre su estómago mientras sentía algo revolverse debajo de su ombligo. El gesto pasó desapercibido para la mayoría de los ocupantes de la mesa, pero Emma lo notó por el rabillo del ojo. Emma tenía hambre, pero duraría un tiempo antes de recurrir a salir y conseguir su propia comida. Se sintió como una niña reprendida mientras se quedaba parada allí y escuchaba. Apenas estaba escuchando las estrategias lanzadas...el peso de su flagrante falta de respeto comenzaba a pesar sobre ella. Emma levantó la vista cuando las sillas rozaron el piso de madera, la mujer tranquila vio que Lancelot y Pocahontas ya no estaban, y Belle fue la última en irse. Una vez que se fue, y Regina limpió la mesa con un simple movimiento de su mano. Ella miró a Emma. —Sientate.

Emma sacó la silla de Belle y se sentó frente a Regina. —Lo siento.

—Cuando me juraste, juraste obediencia y homenaje. No solo te perdiste la corte Emma, me faltaste el respeto descaradamente. Como resultado de tu ignorancia, no participarás en la redada. Te quedarás aquí y tú cuidarás tu reino y tu reina.

Emma se mordió la lengua e intentó no discutir. Era obvio que Regina sabía que esto molestaría a Emma; porque sabía que Emma quería ser la que derribara el Reino Blanco y le quitara eso...Esto fue cruel, y es por eso que Regina lo hizo. Emma habría discutido y hecho un berrinche si no se hubiera reconocido a sí misma antes de que lo que fuera que la Reina Malvada hubiera repartido, era bien merecido. Todavía la molestaba. —Bien. ¿Eso es todo?

Regina frunció los labios, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras. —Creo que algo ha sucedido en las últimas semanas, algo imposible.

Emma levantó una ceja, confundida y todavía enojada. —¿Que?

—Nuestra magia ha estado...mezclándose desde nuestra primera noche juntos, cariño. Creo que estoy empezando a comprender sus efectos secundarios.

Emma sacudió la cabeza, sus emociones aumentaron. —¿Peligro para la vida?

—Alterando la vida. —Regina respondió secamente, aún sin creer las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de su boca, se giró para mirar a Emma, cortando por completo lo que la rubia iba a decir con dos palabras. —Estoy embarazada. —La Reina Malvada observó cómo toda la ira, la confusión y la tensión de Emma literalmente se derritieron de su cuerpo...Mientras se deslizaba al suelo como agua corriente, golpeando la madera fría con un ruido sordo.


End file.
